Twin Stars of Destiny
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata are Padawans to Master Jedi Sawamura and Sugawara, trying their best to become the Jedi Knights they aspire to be. But a prophecy told the day they were brought into the Jedi Temple foretold the possible destruction of the Jedi Order if something is not done. (Haikyuu characters in Star Wars au)
1. Chapter 1

**Got this idea when I read some of Deathbelle's Star wars fanfics (omg they're so good, bless you kamisama for your prison and your star wars crossover for the Haikyuu boys!) and while listening to music during a road trip, I came up with this idea and thought I see how it turns out. Been a while since I attempted to write a long fanfic and while I have around three to complete, just going to go with this one now.**

**Thought I lost my love for Star wars but looks like I'm back into the fandom with a vengeance for writing crossover fanfics! Star wars was the first fandom I ever fell in love with and I going to be honest and say Anakin Skywalker was my first movie crush so yeah, I'm madly in love with this fandom.**

**Note : I might swap between using Master Sawamura and Daichi sometimes since I'm kinda used to saying Daichi so hope you dont mind that.**

**Now sit back, and enjoy the ride into a galaxy far far away.**

A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away.

The Jedi Knights are the peacekeepers of the galaxy, using the powers bestowed to them by the Force to keep the denizens of the galaxy safe from evil doers. Now in the time of peace and stability, the Order is getting ready to initiate some Padawans into the ranks of the Jedi Knights, some of them the most promising recruits ever to have graced the Jedi temple.

However, there is a disturbance in the Force. The forces of darkness lurk in the shadows, waiting for the right time to lay waste to the peace that had been so hard to build over the centuries.

The fate of the universe now lies in the hands of two Jedi Padawans, one of them as bright as the twin suns that circle his home planet and the other a prodigy of the Force who's dreams may lead him down the wrong path…

…

"Kageyama! Focus on your breathing. Breath in and out. Use the Force to calm your mind, be one with the Force. The Force doesn't like to be used in anger," Daich snapped as Kageyama scowled, his young face already starting to have wrinkles from all the frowning he had done. He dropped the Jedi Holocron he had been keeping suspended in the air for the past 10 minutes, trying to decipher what was held within it.

Kageyama was not someone who liked to meditate, rather learning the styles of the lightsaber and using it to cut down his foes, despite the fact that the Jedi had been taught never to strike down a foe unless absolutely necessary.

That he thought was a very stupid rule, although he didn't dare say it outloud to his master, Master Daichi Sawamura.

"You have a lot to learn, my young apprentice. Unless you don't keep that temper of yours in check and your unwillingness to work in pairs, you might not be promoted to the rank of Jedi Knight anytime soon," Master Sawamura sighed as he folded his arms across his chest. The older Jedi, just a few years older than his young apprentice and the first one he had ever undertaken under his wing, was one of the wisest leaders on the Jedi Council, a Jedi whose leadership had helped save the lives of many during missions. Despite his young age, being promoted onto the Jedi Council was something many of his fellow Jedi agreed on.

"Yes, Master," Kageyama huffed as Master Sawamura sighed again. He was beginning to wonder if it had been a bright idea to have picked the young boy as his apprentice. The council had specifically asked him to choose him to take him under his wing when the selection of Padawans had begun. Daichi knew how powerful he was, a prodigy who had learned all the styles of the lightsaber by the age of eight and by the time he was twelve, was an accomplished pilot who had been asked to go on missions with Jedi Knights decades older than he was.

There was something about the boy that worried the Council and while Daichi couldn't help but agree with them about it, he felt it was wrong to judge him for the sins of his ancestors.

"You will continue to meditate on the Holocron for the rest for the day. Until you are able to quell your anger and your temper, you would not be able to be considered to be a Jedi Knight."

"Master Sawamura! I've learned all the ways of the Jedi, memorized all of the Jedi code, practiced with the lightsaber and memorized all of its theories and styles along with learning how to pilot ships of every kind! Ennoshita-san has been kind enough to teach me how to repair them too so I am more than ready to become a Jedi Knight!" Kageyama snapped as his Master raised an eyebrow, not surprised of the outburst.

This has been happening much more lately and it was beginning to give him a headache.

'Listen Kageyama. Skill isn't everything there is to being a Jedi. A jedi Knight must be able to communicate with the people he needs to protect, to show them that he is the representative of the Jedi Council, which represents the peace of the galaxy. I don't recall anyone of the Jedi Masters saying that having a bad temper and a sharp tongue being a trait of the Jedi in any of the training, do you?"

Kageyama bit his bottom lip as he tried to bite back a retort when his eyebrows went up just as there was the sound of something shattering in the room next door and a wail issuing just as the front door slid open with a whooshing sound.

The boy standing at the threshold grinned as Kageyama sighed, the orange head's Master groaning as he ran his fingers through his silver hair. He gave an exasperated look to Daichi, who looked ready to laugh when he thought be better reconsidered that since if both of them failed to bring their Padawans to the rank of Jedi Knight, the Council may begin to wonder if the two were fit to be Masters after all.

"Master Sugawara," Kageyama bowed as Master Sugawara waved his hand just as his apprentice shot into the room and locked Kageyama in a headlock.

"Bakayama! We need to go right now! Ennoshita-san managed to get his hands on some X-wings and is asking if we want to do a test run!" he yelped as Kageyama's eyes widened before Master Sugawara let out a wail.

"Hinata! You need to focus on your morning meditation!"

"Master Sugawara! He said they will be gone by the afternoon and its already 10! I don't want him to be letting go of his promise and let Stingy-shima and Yamaguchi get their hands in testing those babies when Yamaguchi hates heights to begin with and Stingy-shima just wants to piss us off," Hinata moaned as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

The orange head boy was a ray of sunshine. A complete contrast to Kageyama, who wore a scowl on his face everyday and looked like he was ready to smash an asteroid into the nearest planet. People always found it odd he managed to become a Jedi Padawan, let alone be picked to be one and it wasn't because of his face.

"Hinata. Listen to your Master and go continue your meditation," Master Sawamura sighed just as something rose into the air and slammed him in the back of the head, stars starting to pop in front of his vision when he realized the two Padawans were no longer standing in front of him and Master Sugawara was looking like he was debating to burst into laughter or get into the earliest transport to avoid getting in the way of Daichi's explosive temper.

One thing Kageyama had like his master was a very bad temper, and Daichi looked ready to explode right about that moment when Sugawara came in and gave him a soothing rub on the back of his head. His temper quelled ever so slightly as he looked at his best friend, who had been with him since they were both in diapers and learned the ways of the Jedi together alongside Asahi, who had his own rowdy Padawan to deal with.

"They're growing more each day, aren't they? It only seemed like they were children not long ago and now they're on their way to Knighthood," Master Sugawara sighed as Daichi groaned.

"More like they learned how to rebel more and make a hell lot of racket around us. They can barely sit still for meditation for even ten minutes and that's an improvement. Kageyama could barely even do five minutes when I first took him under my wing, and I wonder how on earth he even managed to past the tests to be a Padawan."

Knowing their two Padawans must be in the hangar by now, they gave up trying to chase after them and instead sank into the couch in the simple living room of Daichi's quarters. Daichi lived next door to Master Sugawara in the Jedi Knights apartments, with their apprentices living next door to one another a floor below, where they could keep an eye out for them. that didn't stop them from snitching from morning meditations or any sort of classroom lessons, instead taking to the simulation room and practicing their lightsaber skills alongside 'borrowing' some of the planes in the hangar right across the Jedi Temple.

"They're good kids. They will be ok," Master Sugawara sighed as he leaned his head against Daichi. Daichi felt like he was like the younger sibling he never had, with Asahi being there for them as well. They were inseparable, going through the trials together, becoming Knights and taking on apprentices.

Daichi prayed things will continue to stay this way for a long time.

"Is something on your mind, Daichi?"

Master Sugawara was one of the few people to call him by his first name and he didn't mind since he found his surname a mouthful to say and having to add 'Master' to that made it a stuffy formality. Kageyama still haven't called him Daichi yet, although he wished he would soon as he felt it was creating a bit of a barrier between him to get to know the boy better.

"Grand Master Ukai sensed a disturbance in the Force. The powers of darkness have been growing stronger lately and it may only be a matter of time until the prophecy comes to past."

Sugawara raised his head, his eyes filled with worry as he recited the prophecy the oldest and strongest member of the Order had said years ago, a prophecy that could very well shake the Jedi Order to its core and tear it apart.

_A boy born from the twin suns of Tatooine_

_Another born from the darkness of the deep_

_Both brought together under the light_

_To seek justice to the galaxy._

_But one shall astray from the path_

_And lay destruction for those he lost_

_Fire shall rain from the heavens above_

_Only fire can quell his thirst._

The two of them knew very well who these two boys are and Daichi was even more worried for his own apprentice, knowing his dark past and how he had came to be born, what his predecessor had tried to do.

Until then, he could only hope he could guide him down the right path, lest the future of the Jedi burn to the ground.

…

"Come on, Bakayama!" Hinata shouted as they raced down to the hangar, nearly ramming into several Jedi Knights and even sending one of them flying to a level below when they smashed into him and he fell off the railing, barely using the Force to levitate himself safely. He let out a string of curses in the Wookie language before moving on his way as Hinata shouted an apology to him.

"Stop… ramming into… people!" Kageyama huffed as they spotted the hangar doors in front of them. Beyond it lay a land of ships and spare parts, along with a few very nice toys for them to play with.

"I win!" Hinata yelled as he slammed his hand onto the hangar door, laughing as Kageyama collapsed on his back and started to call him names when a face appeared in front of his.

"If you two are planning to become Jedi Knights, you might want to watch that tongue of yours and not knock people several stories down," Ennoshita grinned as he helped Kageyama to his feet. Kageyama didn't mind that his hands were now stained with engine oil and that the air smelled of oil and fumes from ships starting up to depart.

"Where are our rides?" Hinata squeaked as Ennoshita laughed.

"Hold it. You better promise you bring them back in one piece or their owner is going to be pretty pissed about it."

"Of course we will! The Jedi don't lie!" Hinata grinned as Ennoshita sighed. He had to pull them out from wreckage as well as having to put back entire ships for weeks after all the havoc those two wrecked for the past few years. He didn't mind though : not everyone treated him like a proper human being since he had been rejected to become a Padawan and was instead enlisted into the Jedi Service Corps, a branch of service for those who couldn't become Knights but could put their skills into use for the Order. That was what they said anyways and most had left when they realized they would never truly belong to the Order.

"Please, Ennoshita-san! Let us ride them!" Kageyama yelled as he bowed his head low, Hinata doing the same as Ennoshita sighed before ruffling them on the head.

"Go on then. You have half an hour."

"Yipee!" Hinata shrieked as he dashed for the X-wings, Kageyama following suit as they raced to the ships before scrambling into them. Hinata may be small but he was one heck of a pilot and pull just about every maneuver in the book to get out of trouble while Kageyama was a stellar shooter, able to shoot a target out of the sky even though it was a good few miles out of reach.

Without the guidance of the weapons system.

"_All systems checked. Fuel is full. Engines look fine. All systems go, Kageyama!"_ Hinata shouted into his mind as Kageyama winced. It had been a while since he and Hinata had managed to create a Force bond between one another, something that was so rare even the elders of the Council said it was a myth. Fearing that they might be prosecuted by the Council, who didn't like it when something was out of place, they kept this little secret to themselves, which came in handy when they wanted to sneak away and create chaos in the temple.

"_Systems ready to go. Let's do this, Hinata!" _Kageyama grinned as he gunned the engines, the ship rising into the air to take to the skies of Coruscant as Hinata whooped in his mind, both of them rising into the air as they rocketed through the skies.

They weaved in and out of buildings, trying their best not to smash into the heavy traffic of the city planet. Some people cursed at them in a string of alien languages they didn't understand but that didn't matter to them. What mattered was that they didn't have to do meditation, had time to have fun and were allowed to speak to each other as freely as their minds permitted.

"_Neh, Kageyama. Are your nightmares getting any better?"_

Kageyama winced at the question, not wanting to go back to the topic that had plagued his mind for months now. He had woken up in a sweat, screaming so much at times that his master and Master Sugawara had to come in and check if he wasn't attacked. No amount of sleeping medication could help fight off the nightmares, not even with the intervention of Grand Master Ukai, who said the only thing he could do was meditate on it.

That was something he sucked at and rather have nightmares than do the infernal exercise.

"_Don't worry Hinata. Its nothing much."_

He didn't want to worry his friend about it. Hinata was the one person he could call a friend, close enough to be the brother he never had. Since they had been pulled away from their parents as children, they had no idea where they had come from or who their parents were, although people claimed Hinata might be from Tatooine since his hair was brighter than its twin suns combined. Kageyama knew it was possible to go through the Jedi records to find his parentage but something inside of him told him it was a very bad idea.

He also didn't want to tell his friend of how fire had plagued his dreams and as he stood in the middle of it all, all the people he held dear lay dead at his feet.

"_You did well Tobio-chan. Now… finish him off."_

He shuddered at the voice that spoke in his mind every night, piercing through his thoughts as he tried to go to sleep. He felt he had heard it somewhere before but he couldn't quite place it.

And he didn't want to think about it, now that he had the chance to sore through the skies in an X-wing alongside Hinata.

"_Race you back to the hangar! Last one in is Bantha poop!"_ Hinata yelled as he sped up, his thrusters going on full blast as he shot past Kageyama. Kageyama couldn't help but grin as he chased after him.

"_If you crash that ship, you're going to pay more than just all your savings, Aho."_

As the two friends raced to their hearts content, in a distant planet, darkness was brewing that threatened to change their lives forever.

…

The Sith Lord strode through the ship, eyes turning to look at him as he walked past. He wasn't the average Sith lord, who normally emitted hatred and dark energy from his body as he carried out his duties but he radiated something nearly close to what people would say as attractive and that was not from his looks.

Still, his face was pulled in a tight line as he stepped into the chambers of the commander of the ship, his superior and his Master of the Dark Side.

The room was large enough to fit 500 people inside and he always wondered why he needed such a large space when he only needed to speak with his Knights and himself. Other than it being a waste of space, he wondered if his Master just needed a large room to accommodate his big ego and pride. The walls shone in the darkness, sconches holding light as his boots squeaked across the polished black marble, sweeping his cape back to kneel on one knee in a mock flourish before raising his head to give his Master a sarcastic greeting.

"You summoned me, Ushiwaka-chan?"

The man in front of him dressed in black didn't apprehend his apprentice for casually calling him by his first name, nor did he seem to care. He had been dealing with it for as long as he could remember and he did not care if he wanted to slit his throat for what happened to him.

"My apprentice. I have a mission for you. You must realize that the time has now come for you to choose an apprentice."

"I know that Ushiwaka-chan. But I don't understand why you want me to choose him."

"He is the Chosen One who will raise the Dark Side and the Knights of Shiratorizawa into power. With his bloodline and him by your side, we will rule the galaxy and allow those who are strong to live and cull the weak, as it should since the beginning of time."

"Now now, let's see if I can even convince him to come to our side."

"I know you can be very… persuasive. Use that charm of yours to your advantage and bring the boy over to us. You shall be rewarded greatly with it."

"As if you have anything to give me, Ushiwaka-chan. You took everything from me."

"I gave you the fresh start you needed. You were always strong in the dark side with your pride and ambition. You just needed to see the reasoning behind it, which was why I decided to cut off all of your ties."

His apprentice didn't so much flinch as he thought of the horrors of the past as he bowed his head to hide the hatred on his face.

One day, he will kill this man. There can only be one Sith Lord and his apprentice after all.

"Go, Oikawa. Find your apprentice and help him fulfill his destiny."

"As you wish, my Master."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter. Quite wide awake after sleeping on the bus for an hour so going to write as much as I can.**

**Feel bad for putting Kageyama through this but I'm liking the idea of Oikawa being a Sith Lord and the guys from Shiratorizawa being something akin to the Knights of Ren hence Knights of Shiratorizawa.**

**Most of the information in here is taken from Wookipedia so I think they should be as accurate as it could get, I hope. **

**Also, anyone pumped for the new movie?! Can't believe its going to end so soon... its so sad..**

_Kageyama had the same dream every night. It had been plaguing him for months, close to driving him insane as he pressed his hands against his ears, trashing in his bed and crying out for someone to help him, anyone, to pull him out of that hell._

_It was a scene of destruction. The jedi temple was up in flames, screams filling the air as Jedi screamed and fought for their lives, their lives wittling away bit by bit as men in white armour shot them down. He could feel their souls leaving their bodies, their lives disappearing from the Force as he gasped, reaching to hold his heart when he saw his lightsaber was in his hand._

"_Kageyama… what have you done?" a voice whispered as he stared down at his own Master. His lip quievered as his Master slid to the ground, his hand thumping to lie on top of Master Sugawara, who looked as though he was asleep save for the dozen blaster shots to his chest._

"_Master… master… no.. no… NO!" He yelled as he retracted his blade, now covered with the blood of the man who nearly called a father figure. His eyes searched for Hinata and the others, his voice screaming for them as he reached into his mind for Hinata, only to realized an empty void in place of their bond._

"_This is your destiny, Tobio-chan. Accept it and embrace the dark side, like your predecessor once did."_

"_Get out of my head!" Kageyama screamed as he tried to get him out. He felt like he was naked, exposed to the man plaguing his sleep as he turned to see a figure walking towards him. The smile on his face would almost be angelic like he had come to save him if it weren't for the face that behind him lay many of the Jedi Masters he had grown up watching and admiring. His brown eyes shone, a hint of yellow in his irises as he chuckled, moving to cup his face even as Kageyama tried to move away but couldn't. His grip wasn't strong but it was as though he had finally accepted his fate._

_That he was a monster and he would one day kill everyone._

"_If you don't join us, chibi-chan will be the one to die by your hands," he whispered as Kageyama wailed, screaming as the world descended on top of him._

"Kageyama! Kageyama!" a voice shouted as Kageyama's eyes snapped open, his forehead beading with sweat as he bucked up from bed. His upper body was coated with sweat as he shuddered, his body cold as his Master tried to calm him down. Master Sawamura looked like he had been trying to wake his apprentice up for a good while and had only managed to do so, showing just how bad his nightmares could get.

"You had another nightmare?" he whispered as Kageyama nodded.

"Sorry for waking you, Master," he said as Master Sawamura placed a hand on his head, the gesture making Kageyama calm down a little ever so slightly as the boy's muscles unwound, letting him sink down into the bed as his Master tucked him in like a child. Kageyama didn't make any motion to move as Master Sawamura sat by his side, a hand patting his arm to get him to sleep as Kageyama vaguely remembered something similar happening to him in the past.

"Master. Do you know who your parents are?" he blurted, wishing he hadn't spoken as his Master flinched. No one had any connections to their family, which was a rule made by the Jedi Order as attachments meant the risk of falling into the trap of the dark side in fear of losing loved ones.

Which was why it was forbidden for a Jedi to ever marry and have offspring.

"I do," Master Sawamura whispered, which stunned Kageyama as he thought his master wouldn't answer the question so quickly given how it is forbidden.

"My parents are royalty on the planet Dorcus Prime. My father is the ruling king of the planet, with my mother and my sisters by his side. They attempted to make contact with me when they found out I knew my birthright as the future king of the planet but knowing that my place is with the Jedi and that I have breached the code of making contact with my family, I knew that no matter what, I can never bring back the bond I should have made with them as a child."

He looked sad as he continued to pat Kageyama to sleep. The boy relaxed ever so slightly as he thought of how stupid it was that the Jedi never allowed relationships to happen. So many good Jedi had fallen out due to falling in love and with the taboo of getting caught, it was better to find a life outside of the Order than to hide in the shadows doing something that wasn't even forbidden and was as natural as the Force itself.

"I should not say this, but I believe that love isn't something to be feared, but something to be treasured. It is rare for someone to fall in love and to be loved back, even in many lifetimes. I pray that one day, the Jedi may see reason in this and allow us to love as we see fit. Perhaps, I might be able to be reunited with my family once more," Master Sawamura sighed as he finally got up.

"If you need anything, let me know. I can always sense you from my room but I would prefer if you told me personally if everything was alright," Master Sawamura said as he gave Kageyama a final ruffle on the head before walking out, the door sliding shut behind him as Kageyama sank into his sheets, hoping the day would come sooner so he wouldn't have to face the realm known as sleep.

…

"You had another nightmare?" Hinata asked as both of them sat down to breakfast in the canteen. The good thing about being a Jedi was that they were served meals three times a day, all for free. They didn't have to pay for rent or food, instead dedicating their lives to the Force and making sure the peace is maintained throughout the galaxy.

Kageyama's eyebags were getting worse, barely covered by the makeup he tried to use, courtesy of Yachi, who worked as one of the communications officers up in the communication department of the Jedi Temple. She may not be a Force user, but she was as dedicated to the cause as any Jedi was and wouldn't hesitate to give her life for the order, although Kageyama hoped she wouldn't have to go that far to do so.

"I'm fine," he mumbled as he tried to shove food into his mouth, only for it to slid onto his plate when he heard someone set their tray next to him.

"Look what the cat dragged in. The Grand King looking tired? I wondered what he was doing last night," Tsukishima Kei, apprentice to Jedi Master Kuroo Tetsurou grinned as Yamaguchi, apprentice to Jedi Master Shimada Makoto paled when he saw Kageyama glaring daggers at his best friend.

While the four of them had grown up together in the Karasuno clan in the Jedi Temple, which most of their peer group along with their masters saved for Kuroo, who hailed from the Nekoma clan, they hated each other through and through. While Tsukishima and Kageyama were always fighting for the top spots in the class, Yamaguchi had been one who had been this close to failing and not being a Padawan if it weren't for the kindness of his master, who saw hope in the young boy and trained him to use the Force and honed his skills in the lightsaber, teaching him to wield it in a fashion unique to him.

Yamaguchi was one of the few people to wielded a Shoto, a type of light saber shorter in length both in the grip and in the blade size than others. People thought it was a disadvantage for a person to have such a short blade but for Yamaguchi, who hated violence and the feeling if having a weapon in his hand, he found it much more helpful in using it as it meant he could only hurt someone if he is very precise in where he chose to hit.

He had learned to be very precise and even Kageyama couldn't lie that he admired how much he had progressed.

"Shut it, Stupidshima," Hinata snapped through a mouthful of potatoes as Yamaguchi eyed Kageyama. While he didn't have a personal grudge to the boy, he knew that many Padawans, even as children hated Kageyama for always being the one who excelled in everything and getting praised by the teachers. He did know however, why he was getting such treatment and he wanted to stay away from him as much as possible.

"Come on, Tsukki. Let's go somewhere else to eat," he urged his best friend as Kageyama stood up and snatched his untouched food to walk away and throw it into the garbage shoot. Hinata quickly followed suit, leaving the two Padawans to take their place at the table as Tsukishima stabbed his fork into a sausage.

"I can't believe those old goats up there think he is the so called chosen one. More like a menace and bad example with his bad attitude and temper," Tsukishima scowled as Yamaguchi winced. Tsukisima was no better in being salty to the younger students and trying to rile up other apprentices, much to the amusement of his Master.

"I don't think we should question the Council like that."

"All I know is that if he continues where he is going, he's going to lead us to shit."

"Language Tsukki."

"Shut it, Yamaguchi."

"Sorry, Tsukki."

Soon they lapsed into nothingness, focusing on their food before going for their daily meditation classes.

Meanwhile, Kageyama was fighting his way out of a simulation in the fiery lava world of Mustafar, where he had to battle droids on top of a floating platform in a river of lava. It didn't mattered if it was a simulation, the heat was enough to make him sweat and kill him at that point. He didn't care though that he had set it to the hardest level : he needed to get the fear out of his system.

He knew what happened if he feared if he was going to harm Hinata, Master Sawamura and the others.

"Kageyama, that's enough. You've been in there for an hour already," Hinata called in his head as he ignored him, weaving his lightsaber in and out of droids like a hot knife through butter as Hinata pleaded with him to stop when he heard a voice cutting through the comlinks in the room.

"Kageyama, stop. Now," Master Sawamura glowered as Kageyama sighed, willing the simulation to end as the room returned to its white walled state. The temperature was down as well but that didn't stop him from sweating as his master came into the room, followed by a nervous Hinata as he handed Kageyama a towel.

"Go to the Council now. They want to speak with you."

Kageyama was shocked at the prospect that they wanted to see him now of all times and he prayed that they weren't going to question him about the nightmares. He had no idea what those people thought of him and whenever he was around them, he could almost feel something close to hatred and fear emitting from them, although the Jedi weren't allowed to do that.

"Hinata. Aren't you supposed to be having meditation with Suga… Master Sugawara now?" Master Sawamura grinned as Hinata gulped, turning to run out of the room to leave master and apprentice standing alone. Kageyam slowly moved to clean himself up before following his master to the Council Chambers where the members of the Jedi Council sat in a circle.

There were twelve people in total. Master Sawamura moved to sit next to the man who oversaw it all : Grand Master Jedi Ukai Ikkei. A man who had lived his entire life serving the order and leading them through a time of prosperity, he was one of the few people who scared Kageyama to death.

Maybe except for Master Sawamura's death glares.

"Come in, young one," he said as the other Jedi Masters looked on at him. Kageyama felt very cold as all eyes were on him, as though they were trying to pry what was in his mind with their Jedi mind tricks. He knew they were capable of that and he never wanted to be on the receiving end of it.

"Your Master has informed me that your nightmares are worsening."

"Yes, Master Ukai."

"And this has been happening for six months now?"

"Yes, Master."

"Do you remember what happened in it?"

That made Kageyama stop speaking for a moment, wishing he could hold back the words when Ukai plucked them out of his mind anyways.

"You are fearful for what may come to pass. You fear the loss of your friends, your master and loved ones. And there is another… a…"

"A Sith Lord," Master Sawamura spoke as murmurs began to rise from the group.

"Don't be ridiculous! The Sith have been eradicated for centuries! It isn't possible for them to have returned without the means…" Master Nekomata blurted as Master Takeda held up a hand.

"Maybe we should let Master Sawamura finish."

Master Takeda may be younger than most of the Council Members but that didn't stop him from being one of the best tacticians in the Order. Although he wasn't good with a lightsaber, the tactics that go through his mind were foolproof and there had never been a battle lost with Master Takeda behind it.

"I fear that the Sith may have returned now. And when there is a Sith Lord, there must be an apprentice," Master Ukai breathed as he slowly turned to look at Kageyama. He knew where this was going, he didn't want to admit that it was true, that he had someone trying to coax him to the Dark Side in his dreams.

"Do not let the Sith tempt you. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate. Hate, leads to suffering. My boy, be mindful of my words and I pray that you will soon tell us that this problem has been solved."

With a wave of his hand, Kageyama was dismissed. He slowly walked out of the room, not wanting to see his Master in the face after what they had put him through but he could feel what his Master was thinking right now : poor boy.

He hated pity. He didn't need pity. He can do this alone. Without anyone.

Especially without Hinata. He didn't deserve to share the burden as him.

After Kageyama left, the Council fell into silence for a few moments as the information sank in. When Master Sawamura decided to continue to the next agenda of the conversation, Master Ukai looked like he had aged a few decades.

"I never thought I would live to see the Sith rise again," Master Nekomata sighed as Master Ukai said, "I pray that this isn't the case. Master Sawamura, I trust that you will continue to monitor the boy's situation."

"I will Master Ukai. But I feel we need more help than just giving him sleeping pills and me babysitting him at night," Master Sawamura started as Master Nekomata glowered.

"If this boy turns out to be the Chosen one from the prophecy that will rain destruction on the Jedi order, I suggest we remove him from training, put him in isolation and make sure he doesn't come in contact with the Sith!"

"How long do you think he can remain like that? He would go insane from the solitude, making him easier prey for the Sith! You have no idea of the forces we're dealing with!"

"The Sith are just Dark Force Users! They are no match for the Light Side!" Master Nekomata snapped as Master Sawamura sighed in defeat. The older generation believed in the old ways, not wishing to bend the rules to suit newer times. He had hoped he could changed things whilst he was on the council, but looks like he was wrong.

"Master Sawamura, we will put Kageyama Tobio under your care. With the boy's questionable parentage, it may only be a matter of time until he succumbs to the Dark Side," Master Ukai rumbled as Master Sawamura felt his gut twitch.

How could they judge Kageyama for something he had never done.

He wasn't like his father, the man who had tried to bring down the Jedi order that had refused the right for him to love the woman he loved and bore a child with. In the name of love, he had tried to tear down the Order and bring about new laws that allowed Jedi to marry and have children, saying that when two Jedi were united, the Force will be even stronger in their children and that the Jedi would become stronger.

The only thing he had been met was retribution and hatred. His wife had died, he had left his only son to avenge her and gotten himself killed.

Master Sawamura had to make sure that his son would see a better path than his father did.

"As you wish, Master Ukai."

…

_That night, Kageyama dreamed of something more terrifying._

_He was standing in a pit of sand, the bodies of his fellow Jedi littered around him like discarded trash. His hand quivered as he stood at one end, his blue blade humming as the person opposite him whispered._

"_Kageyama, you don't have to do this."_

_But I have to. I have to make sure you are never hurt. If I continue to hurt others for you, I would sacrifice the whole galaxy to make sure you're alive."_

"_Kageyama, please. Just come back to me. Come back home."_

_He raised his lightsaber into the air, green meeting blue as both of them slowly approached each other, Kageyama biting his lip as he tried to stop the tears from coming out._

"_I'm sorry Hinata. I'm so sorry," he whispered as he brought the blade down, screaming as the boy in front of him closed his eyes, his lightsaber falling to the ground as Kageyama's lightsaber hummed…_

Kageyama gasped as he woke up, drenched in sweat as he gripped his head, wishing he could forget it all. He didn't want to be a monster, he couldn't be a monster.

He wasn't a monster.

He wasn't a monster.

He wasn't…

"_Oh, but are you not? You the bastard child of two Jedi Knights, who broke the law to have you. You're an anomaly in the Force, not meant to be. You're no one. The Jedi do not want you." _The voice whispered through his mind, licking the edges of his mind as he whispered the same mantra over and over.

Its not true. Its not true. Its not true.

The few objects in Kageyama's room quaked as his Force powers went out of control, shattering them as he tried to shut out the thoughts. As he lay in bed crying, he didn't turn to see that the only thing left standing were the pictures of himself next to Hinata along with the rest of the Karasuno clan.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is he getting any better?" Master Sugawara whispered as Master Sawamura sighed heavily. His eyes were bloodshot from being woken up nearly every single night and with the worry of how his apprentice is fairing against the dreams in his own mind was making him too worried to sleep himself. That didn't help that the Trials are in a few months and if Kageyama were to pass them, he needed all the help he could get to learn the ways to quell his temper and rage.

Which was why Master Sawamura thought it was a good idea for them to have a sparring session among the few masters' apprentices who were present in the Jedi Temple so the boy could let go some steam. Master Sawamura knew if he left him to his own devices, he might very well hop onto a ship and blast off to a different planet.

In the ring below them, the Jedi apprentices surrounded the two Padawans in the centre of the circle. Some of them whooped and laughed as the two boys circled one another, one of them with a smirk wide enough to rival that of his Masters and the other looking furious enough that he looked ready to kill at that moment.

"What's the matter, King? Too scared to make the next move?" Tsukishima cooed as Kageyama gripped his lightsaber, thinking how he was going to go about his next move. He would normally go in fighting without thinking twice but with exhaustion creeping up to him, he was more high-strung than usual and knew if he jumped in, Tsukishima is going to give him hell.

"Master Kuroo, you should really teach your student more manners," Master Sawamura groaned as the man next to him snickered, his cat like grin spreading to the corners of his face as he looked at his apprentice. Before he had taken him on, the boy had expressed his annoyance to the always-cheery master but didn't debate when he was taken under his wind. Kuroo Tetsurou may be a menace to the sanity of the people around him, but he was an amazing fighter skilled in the ways of defense and offense, a skill that most Jedi lacked since they often chose to defend rather than fight back.

"Well, Master Sawamura. I would say your student is faring just fine. Nothing strengthens the mind more than being pushed to the limit."

"I don't think that includes making your student crazy with nicknames they hate."

Master Kuroo snickered as he watched the two boys circle one another, the other Padawans watching for them to make the next move when Nishinoya, a short Padawan under the care of Master Azumane Asahi shouted, "One minute left!"

At his words, Kageyama shuddered, his lightsaber quaking ever so slightly in his hand. He had never lost a battle nor dragged it out this long before but he was afraid of what he will do if he let lose all his pent up emotions and lunged for the skinny blond in front of him.

"_If you do not join us, it will only end in pain and blood."_

The same voice that plagued his mind not only haunted him in his dreams, but was slowly seeping into his consciousness when he was wide awake. Let it be during his meditations or even a walk next to Hinata, he was always there, waiting to pounce into his mind and whisper things to him. The voice was hauntingly sweet, seductive, persuasive. Even true in his words as he voiced out all of Kageyama's inner desires.

"_No… I will not harm anyone. Not even Tsukishima, who is an asshole through and through who deserves to be dropped into the Pit of the Sarlacc. I will not harm him."_

"_But the fear is there isn't t? The fear of slicing into your opponent, making him eat his words for taunting you over and over. You know your ego is too big to suppress when it comes to being called the King of the Court."_

"Shut up!" Kageyama yelled outloud, not realizing he had done so but before Tsukishima could even raise an eyebrow, Kageyama had launched himself at him, lightsaber swinging as Tsukishima barely managed to parry it away.

"Wow, the King sure has a bad temper," he mused as Kageyama yelled, swinging in an arc as Tsukishima raised a hand to block it as Kageyama was nearly sent onto his back from the Force being exerted onto his body.

Before Tsukishima could claim his first win against him, Kageyama had used the Force to propel himself in the air and shoot towards him like a rocket, the blonde barely able to utter a word as the lightsaber flashed dangerously close to his face, the heat from the blade not even a centimeter from his face as he felt the blade pressing close to his neck as it singed his clothes.

"Don't you ever dare call me that again. The next time you do…" Kageyama snarled as Tsukishima croaked, "You're going to kill me? That's not the way of the Jedi but I guess that doesn't apply to you, the so called Chosen One of the prophecy."

"What are you talking about?" Kageyama snarled as Tsukishima eyes narrowed, his clear hatred for him seeping through from behind glasses as he growled. 

"Are you seriously that self conceited that you never bothered looking up the meaning behind one of the most important prophecies told in our lifetime? That just shows what an asshole you are," Tsukishima spat as he chanted the words he had memorized long ago.

_A boy born from the twin suns of Tatooine_

_Another born from the darkness of the deep_

_Both brought together under the light_

_To seek justice to the galaxy._

_But one shall astray from the path_

_And lay destruction for those he lost_

_Fire shall rain from the heavens above_

_Only fire can quell his thirst._

_His words echoed around the arena as the other Padawans stood in silence, all eyes now drawn onto Kageyama as they waited to see what the other Padawan said. Kageyama was eerily silent, his eyes downcast as the words pierced through him as he repeated them like a mantra._

_"But one shall astray from the path and lay destruction for the ones he lost."_

_The man's words were coming true._

_"Never. I will never harm Hinata, Master Sawamura or anyone who I hold dear to my heart. I will never hurt them. But you," he snarled as he looked into Tsukishima yellow-brown eyes with pools of blackness that the other boy shuddered, "don't happen to be on my list."_

_He swung his blade as the other boy howled, the lightsaber digging into flesh as it sliced into part of his arm, not enough to loop it off but enough to cause him a lot of pain as Jedi Masters began to descend into the chaos of the ring._

_"Kageyama, that's enough!" Master Sawamura shouted as he grabbed his apprentice from the back with the help of Master Azumane, who looked ready to throw up seeing the grizzly wound in Tsukishima's arm. A little more and he might have hit bone and the arm may have been on the ground beneath their feet._

_"Kageyama-kun, please stop struggling," Master Azumane pleaded when his apprentice came up from behind and gave a good hit onto Kageyama's head, knocking him out as the boy finally stopped struggling in their bonds._

_"What did you do that for, Nishinoya?!" Master Azumane shrieked as Nishinoya grinned._

_"I did you a favour so its easier to throw him into isolation for a bit."_

_"We didn't say anything about isolation!"_

_"I mean, that's what you do to the bad kids right?"_

_Master Sawamura sighed as he gingerly swung his apprentice up in his arms, bridal style and began to walk away from the crowd forming around them. Yamaguchi was freaking out about his best friend nearly losing an arm as the blonde snarled at him to just shut up while his master attended to his wounds. Master Shimada was there as well, first aid kit in hand as he checked the boy before sending him up to the infirmary several floors above. Tsukishima looked a bit shocked that he had actually managed to provoke Kageyama that much and that he had actually dared to hurt him._

_The Jedi never retaliated in that manner. Never._

_"Alright students! Please return to your rooms and focus on meditating for the day. You have seen enough for now," Master Sugawara called, trying to be as cheerful as he could get as the Padawas slowly scattered and trickled out of the arena, leaving the four Jedi masters standing to discuss the matter._

_"Man, I knew his temper was bad but I didn't expect him to go after my cute student," Master Kuroo purred as Master Shimizu Kiyoko sighed._

_"We need to report this to the Jedi Council at once."_

_"Didn't Daichi-kun say he would take care of it?"_

_"Its gone too far. He tried to harm another student and action needs to be taken."_

_"Master Azumane and Master Sugawara. What do you think?"_

_Both masters turned to face the two men, both of them unsure if they should go speak to their friend about his apprentice losing control and is now going to be locked up somewhere beneath the Jedi Temple for a good while. They all knew the prophecy of Kageyama possibly being the one to go to the Dark Side and wreck havoc on them but they didn't want to speculate about the matter._

_"For now, we should let Daichi handle his apprentice. As a Jedi Master, he should be the one to make sure he is faring well," Master Azumane said as Master Sugawara, happy that his friend was now learning to stand on his own two feet and not relying on him and Master Sawamura for help now that he had his own apprentice and taking a stand in the matter._

_"I agree with Master Azumane. For now, we can only wait and see what happens."_

_…_

_Kageyama was standing in a dark room, the whole length of the wall and floor a shiny black. He could make out his reflection in the polished surface of the floor, his own face terrified of what was about to come next. _

_His dreams had been shifting around lately, moving on from being the slayer of the Jedi to being conquered by the one who delved into his mind every night and tried to coax him into leaving the Order._

_"Well well, I didn't expect you to come willingly to meet me in the dream realm, Tobio-chan," the voice purred as the speaker stepped out of the shadows. Even in the darkness, Kageyama could make out his face : a man in his early twenties who looked more suited to be a celebrity or royalty rather than a user of the Dark Side of the Force. His brown hair was artfully styled, wavy locks falling from behind his ears and his boots polished to a shine. His clothes were all black and clung onto his body, his robes billowing behind him like a cape as eh stood a few feet from Kageyama, aware of what the boy could do._

_"I want you to get out of my head. You made me hurt Tsukishima."_

_"But you wanted to for the longest time, didn't you? You always thought he was a salty little prick who was out to get you for no reason so you acted on your feelings and carried out as you desired."_

_"But I didn't want to hurt him. Its not the Jedi way."_

_"You can't hurt him. You're __not allowed__ to hurt him. It must be so good, isn't it? Slicing into the flesh of the one person you hate most."_

_"Shut up!" Kageyama yelled as he ignited his lightsaber, the Sith Lord in front of him chuckling as he raised his hands into the air._

_"I don't think it's in the Jedi Code for you to harm an unarmed man," he grinned as Kageyama's heart raced. It was true, it was so true, but unless he cut this man down, he would never be able to fall asleep._

_"Would you cut down people for your best friend? I know you and chibi-chan share something very rare and special, something that even the Council fears since with that, you two could overthrow them and rule the Order as you pleased."_

_"How do you know of the…"_

_"Force bond? Oho, you aren't the only special little Prince who has something like it. I too, shared one with my best friend, although I can no longer feel his presence in the Force."_

_Kageyama gulped as he thought of what that meant, knowing that the man's partner, his other half must be dead._

_"Who are you? What do you want from me?" he croaked as the man laughed._

_"Took you long enough to ask. I'm Oikawa Tooru, former squad leader of the Aoba Johsai clan, but you can call me Darth Vexicus, your soon to be Master."_

_"Master Sawamura is my Master!" Kageyama screamed as Oikawa laughed._

_"Don't worry about it. You won't be needing a man like him who is doing everything in his power to suppress your abilities. You could be so much more, you could protect the ones you cared about. Unlike me.." Oikawa growled, his fist curling as static electricity crackled in the still air, "I lost everyone I loved, including the man who I thought would be by my side forever."_

_Kageyama didn't move as Oikawa stepped forward, his hand reaching out to curl around Kageyama's head as he smirked, the smile on his face reminding him of a predator finally latching onto his prey._

_"Let me show you first hand just what happens if you refused to do everything to protect your friends," he growled as Kageyama screamed, his mind exploding as Oikawa channeled his memories into him. Kageyama tumbled through the darkness, his mind whirling before he finally slammed into a bright space, which after looking closely turned out to be the lounge area of a ship. _

_"Hey Oikawa! Time for you to continue with your turn," a strawberry haired Jedi called out as he and a dark haired man continued to play the game that was set up on their holographic board. Kageyama had no idea what that game was, although the one thing that caught his attention was the fact that Oikawa was lounging on a seat, his eyes trained on a man sleeping on one of the couches lining the walls, drool dripping from his mouth. They looked no older than 18 years old and by the looks of it had just graduated to Jedi Knights and had just been assigned Padawans. None of them seemed to have noticed him and when Kageyama looked down at himself, he saw he was like a holographic projection, someone who was merely sitting in to see what happened in someone's distant memory._

_"Iwa-chan, you might actually be from of the gorilla alien species if you continue to snore like that. No wonder none of the ladies find you attractive," he grinned as the man grunted in his sleep, cracking open an eye as he glared at him._

_"Shut up, Shittykawa. I don't care how I sleep since we're not allowed to marry anyway so no point trying to please the ladies."_

_'But it reflects badly on our squad! We don't want to be called the Gorilla Squad don't we, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa smirked as the man flung a chair at his head, Oikawa barely managing to stop it from hitting his face as the two men playing their game snickered._

_"I don't think he needs anyone else other than Iwaizumi, don't you agree, Matsun?" the strawberry haired Jedi grinned as his companion broke into a similar grin._

_"Yeah, Maki. Those two bicker like an old married couple," the black haired man grinned to his strawberry haired companion when someone popped their head through the door, his Padawan braid dangling along the side of his ear as Kageyama tried not to stare at his turnip hair. He had heard of a race of people whose turnip shaped hair could actually drill holes into walls if they concentrated hard enough and he thought it was insane how he managed to keep it when he became a Jedi Padawan._

_"Master Matsukawa. We're reaching the planet Geonosis in another half an hour. Shall I get ready the supplies?" he asked as his master waved at him, "Don't be so stiff, Kindaichi! I know it's your first mission but with four Jedi masters by your side, what could go wrong?"_

_"I don't think its wise to say that, Master Matsukawa," another Padawan spoke from the cockpit, his eyes rimmed with lack of sleep from having piloted the ship the whole way as his own master, the strawberry haired man Maki grinned before walking into the cockpit to give his Padawan a good head rub._

_"Go get some rest, Kunimi. You've been piloting it the whole way, which was why I told you to just set it on autopilot or let Oikawa do the work since the man doesn't do shit."_

_"Maki-chan!" Oikawa wailed as the group of them laughed, the planet Geonosis growing in size as they approached the atmosphere of the planet._

"It was supposed to be a simple mission. Find one of the senators who is opposed to the planet trying to wage war among the various insect species that dwelled in it over which group should lead the planet. Just a small planetary squabble but they wanted us to go in in case we had to fight a few more bugs than we had to. These guys," Oikawa whispered, having had appeared next to Kageyama looking like a hologram himself, gazed sadly at the men and their apprentices littering the space, "we grew up in the same clan as children and when we became Jedi Knights, undertook our fellow brothers under our wing. I thought we were unstoppable, fighting until we are old men and dead as brothers in the Force. I would do anything to keep them alive. Only…"

Oikawa's eyes flashed yellow as he watched them group getting into gear and walking out into the dusty air of the planet, Matsukawa and Maki whispering orders to their apprentices on what to do once they made contact with the Senator. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were sharing a silent moment in their minds, which echoed through Kageyama's mind as Oikawa's voice spoke the words he told Hinata so many times. 

"_Don't you die on me."_

"_The hell I will let you run loose on your own, Shittykawa."_


	4. Chapter 4

The scene shifted to something much more bloody and sinister than Kageyama would have expected. He was staring at what looked like a bloody slaughter, the bodies of the senator and his associates littering the floor in neat halves as a group of men faced off the Jedi, red meeting green as they fought against each other. Matsukawa and Maki were doing their best to fight the men whilst protecting their students but were failing miserably as they were cut more and more, the Padawans fearful as they tried not to get in their masters' way.

Even Iwaizumi and Oikawa seemed to be having a hard time trying to fight the largest of the group, a man whose face brought up a memory of a report of a group of Jedi Knights, one of the best in their generation going missing years ago, reported to have either died or gone AWOL. The leader of the group had been a large human male with powers that would have made him the next Grand Master Jedi on the Jedi Council, if it hadn't been for his thirst for power and his abandonment of the light side.

"Ushiwaka-chan, I didn't expect you to ambush us like this. You must have missed us to dearly to have cornered us on this god forsaken planet of bugs and kill the senator just to get our attention," Oikawa spat as he and Iwaizumi backed against the wall, his eyes livid as he tried to ignore the pain from his wounds alongside Iwaizumi, who was also able to share his pain with him.

That was the danger of having a Force bond. You feel the other suffer in pain and when they die, you feel as though you have lost another half of yourself.

"I do not want the rest of your weak squad. I want you and you alone, Oikawa," Ushijima rumbled as he raised his lightsaber at Iwaizumi's throat, the heat from it already charring the base of the man's neck as Oikawa snapped.

"Don't you ever dare to call my friends weak!"

"Friends? More like failures that had managed to crawl their way up in the Jedi Order. They have grown weak, accepting Jedi Knights into the ranks who aren't even capable of protecting their own Padawans."

Nearby, Matsukawa and Maki had been grabbed by the other members of Ushijima's team, their bodies cut as their Padawans screamed for their masters before being dragged away down separate tunnels. Only one of Ushijima's comrades remained in the room with them, his red hair flashing in the darkness as he licked his lips.

"Can I start with the young one's, Wakatoshi-kun? Its been so long since I managed to cut through the mind of a Padawan," he grinned as Ushijima raised a hand.

"You may, but only when we get aboard the ship. I want to end this without bloodshed if possible."

"Funny. I thought you only wanted this guy. What's so special about him? He looked like another pretty boy to me," the man smirked as he reached into his pocket, igniting a dagger that was powered in the same fashion as a lightsaber before bringing it dangerously close to Oikawa's face.

"Maybe I should scar him, just a little," he breathed as Ushijima rumbled, "Tendou, stop it and get aboard the ship."

Tendou sighed as he twirled the dagger in his hand before reaching to grab Iwaizumi by the neck and kicking him hard in the stomach. When that wasn't enough to knock him out, he poked Iwaizumi in the neck, which finally rendered him unable to move as he was hauled away, Oikawa not being able to do anything other than to try to reassure himself that Iwaizumi was still alive along with the rest of the others.

"What the hell do you want with me? The Order will find us, mark my words," Oikawa spat as Ushijima did something close to feigning amusement on his face as he gripped Oikawa by the neck before slamming him hard into the wall.

"You will find out soon enough."

…

Oikawa had no idea how much time had passed since he was taken aboard the Star Destroyer the Knights of Shiratorizawa called their humble abode. While he thought it was insane that the Knights had actually gone rogue after being reported to have been killed in action, he thought it actually made sense. Ushijima had always been one to want more power, only recruiting those who were strong into his fold and when they had disappeared off the face of the map, Oikawa thought it was better that they remained dead since if all members were brought together, they would have no problem taking down the Jedi Order.

Tendou Satori, the maniac who was kicked out of training after trying to kill his fellow younglings on multiple occasions when he said they ticked him off. He had been missing for years, the Jedi treating him like he never existed to begin with, a blemish in their clean records until Ushijima managed to make contact with him once more. Tendou had been working as an assassin throughout the galaxy and did not hesistate to join the man when he promised him power and revenge against those who wronged him.

This said man was currently torturing his friends somewhere on the ship. Oikawa didn't need to hear their screams that they were being tortured. He could feel their pain through the Force, their agony seeping into him like cracks in a dam, waiting to spill out and drown him in their midst. All because he was not yielding to Ushijima's request.

"You're saying you want me to help you bring down the Jedi Order and bring about a new Order where only the strong will survive and become Jedi? Sounds more like a dictatorship to me rather than a democracy," Oikawa huffed as he looked at Ushijima from his cell. He had no access to the Force since one of Ushijima's men, a man named Oohira Reon was a master at making sure he was cut off from the Force. The man may be silent but he was the silencer of the group, making sure a person is unable to tap into the source of their power and left completely isolated from the others, leaving only enough for you to use the Force to feel the pain of the others being tortured.

"This is the way things should have been done long ago. The Jedi have powers beyond their imagination and with their knowledge and power, could have ruled the galaxy with an iron fist. People will cower before them and acknowledge them as gods. Don't you ever want to be a god, Oikawa?" Ushijima said as Oikawa gave him a feral smile.

"Why do I need to be a god when I already have people around me who love and respect me?" he snarled as Ushijima's comlink bleeped, his hand moving to bring it to his ear as he said, "I'm in the middle of talking to Oikawa."

"Oh but you might want to hear this," the person on the other said before launching into detail of something that made Oikawa's skin crawl.

"Very well then," he said as the line cut off, Ushijima's eyes moving to look at Oikawa before moving to open the door, the door sliding open as Oikawa stared at him.

"What, you letting me go now?" he snapped as Ushijima glowered.

"Let me show you just how wrong it is to give false hope to the weak."

He lead Oikawa down the halls of the ship, people jumping out of the way as the Master of the Knights of Shiratorizawa walked past them. Some bowed so low they might have banged their heads on the ground but Oikawa couldn't blame them. That man commanded respect and he would do anything he could get to make sure he stayed in power.

They reached the lower level of the ship where the underground training pit was located. It was similar to the Jedi training pit back on Coruscant but it was nothing like what the Jedi had designed it for. Down below, Kindaichi and Kunimi were facing off each other, locked in combat as their masters watched on, begging them to stop. Two Knights stood behind them, making sure they were unable to even so much budge.

"What the hell?!" Oikawa yelled as Ushijima pulled him back.

"Those two shouldn't even have made it to the Padawan stage. Lacking the resolve to even fight for their lives, they are pathetic and should be exterminated."

"Why did you think Matsun and Maki took them then? They saw potential in them and wanted them to grow and mature into fine Jedi."

"They are fools to think they could change them," Ushijims said as a cry rang out from below. Kindaichi has stabbed Kunimi in the arm, the other boy wincing as he leaned against the wall of the pit, his arm dangling uselessly by his side as he croaked.

"Finish me off, Kindaichi. Only one of us can make it out of here alive."

"Stop with it, Kunimi! We're leaving here together!"

"I… I don't think I can handle it much longer. Without my arm… I'm going to be useless in combat," Kunimi whispered as he looked at Kindaichi with a sad smile.

"Please, have mercy on me," he whispered as Kindaichi bit his lip, blood dripping onto his clothes as his lightsaber shook in his hand.

"Please, don't make me do this. You're like a brother to me."

"If you love me like a brother, than please," Kunimi begged as Kindaichi steeled his resolve, raising his lightsaber to spear him as Oikawa screamed, "NO!"

From above, Matsukawa and Maki had been released, both of them falling into the pit as Maki reached to hold onto his apprentice just as Kindaichi's lightsaber pierced him through the back. Kunimi cried out as his master sank to his knees, his eyes watering as blood dribbled from his mouth before collapsing on the ground.

"Maki!" Oikawa yelled as Kindaichi screamed, gripping his head as his lightsaber fell to the ground. Kunimi was next to his master, screaming his name as Matsukawa held onto Kindaichi, willing him to stay calm despite his best friend lying dead at his feet.

"Master… I'm a monster. I'm a monster," Kindaichi wept as a shadow dropped into the pit, a red lightsaber igniting in his hand as he slowly cut into Kunimi, who dropped on top of his master as Kindaichi screamed, wailing to be let go and spared as Matsukawa held onto him.

"I don't want to die. I don't want to die" Kindaichi begged as his master tried to calm him despite knowing they were going to die.

"I'm so sorry for dragging you into this. I'm so sorry. The best I can do to repent myself," Matsukawa whispered as he closed his eyes, bringing his apprentice's face close to his face to shield him from his final moments, "is to join you in the Force."

Oikawa screams didn't stop as his best friend and apprentice slumped into the ground, their executioner switching off his blade without much a twitch in his cheek as he turned to look up at Ushijima. Oikawa recognized who that man was, and would always remember him, vowing to one day make sure he paid for what he did to his friends. He would slice him to pieces, tear him from limb to limb and made sure he suffered.

"Don't you want to go down there and kill Semi? He just killed your comrades, although I would say its more of an honorable death rather than waiting it out and dying on the battlefield from not being useful enough," Ushjima whispered as Oikawa wept, sinking to his knees as he cried out for his friends. They were being dragged away like dolls by a few clean up droids, being moved to be disposed like trash.

"I will kill you. I swear. I will kill you," Oikawa snarled, not caring if it was against the Jedi way to kill a man but at that moment, he would kill over and over to bring them back.

…

The next few months were agony. With no way of knowing what happened to Iwaizumi along with the bodies of his squad members, Oikawa was going insane from the isolation from his best friend and the Force. He prayed every waking moment for someone to pull him out of this hell and show him that he had been dreaming, that Maki and Matsun would knock on his door to play a game of poker with Kindaichi and Kunimi answering to his every whim. Iwaizumi would be lounging on the couch, his eyes trained on the view of Coruscant outside, the cars and ships zipping across the sky as they made a racket.

"_Iwa-chan. Please, Iwa-chan. Can you hear me, please… answer me…"_ Oikawa whispered over and over as he prayed for him.

After the bloody execution, Oikawa was left in the cells all alone. He wasn't shackled and every day Ushijima would step in to talk him into becoming part of their plans, only for him to be spat with insults.

Although Oikawa didn't know if he could hold out any longer.

If following Ushijima meant making sure Iwaizumi was safe… he would do it without thinking twice.

"I trust you have enjoyed your stay," a voice spoke as a man appeared in front of him, his silver hair parted in the middle and a scowl on his face as Oikawa laughed dryly, staring into the face of the man who had struck down his friends without mercy.

"Ushijima-san wants you in the throne room, now," he said as he opened the door, the door sliding open as Oikawa walked towards him, his hands itching to claw at him and strike him down like he did his friends, only he couldn't without a lightsaber. He was trying to hold back all those dark thoughts at the back of his mind but without being able to go into the Force, the only thing he could do was to wallow in those thoughts or else he would go mad from the silence.

Semi didn't so much flinch at the anger radiating from Oikawa as he led him down the hall to what was the main throne room. It was actually the meeting place of the Knights of Shiratorizawa, who gathered to talk about their plans or just spar among one another. Right now, only two Knights were present along with a lone man in front of them, his body bruised and his eyes listless as he looked past Oikawa. As he neared him, he could barely feel anything from Iwaizumi from their bond, as though he was already dead.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa yelled as he rushed to his best friend, reaching to hold him as Tendou chuckled.

"This one was a strong one. I thought I would never be able to make a dent in him but heck, even he fell apart in the end!"

"Tendou, I told you to not break him like that."

"Whats the fun in that then, Wakatoshi-kun?" Tendou pouted as Oikawa snarled.

"You monster. You're a freaking monster," he spat as a lightsaber, his own dropped in front of him with a clatter as Ushijima said, "If you really value him as a comrade, put an end to his misery."

Oikawa startled as he stared at the weapon before looking at his friend, who looked like he was way past the gone as he murmured something inaudible.

"Iwa-chan, please, don't leave me too," he begged as Iwaizumi rasped something.

"Please, kill me… I can't live like this."

Oikawa's heart hammered against his chest as he slowly pick the lightsaber up, his hand shaking as he got to his feet, igniting his lightsaber as he raised it in the air before lunging forward, straight at Tendou, who laughed in glee as he raised his daggers to combat him.

"_Yay! I made it!" Oikawa squeaked as he held up his newly made lightsaber in front of his master, who smiled just as Iwaizumi, Matsukawa and Maki held up their own finished lightsabers._

"_Let's see what colour we got!" Iwaizumi grinned as they ignited them as one, green flashing from all of them as Maki and Matsun grinned._

"_Hey, we make one hell of a team with these. We even have matching colours!" Maki grinned as Oikawa said, "Once we've graduated to be Jedi Knights, how about we form our own squad?"_

"_Eh, can we even do that?" Matsukawa asked as Oikawa grinned._

"_Yes and you can still take on apprentices if you want!"_

"_Apprentice? That's a pain in the neck, no offense, master," Iwaizumi said as his master raised an eyebrow before instructing the boys to get to dinner._

"_Well then, what do you want to name our squad? And please don't say the Pretty Boy squad," Iwaizumi groaned as Oikawa slung an arm around his neck. Matsukawa and Maki did the same as all four of them walked out of the room as one, a group of four friends who were never meant to be separated._

"_How about the Seijoh squad?"_

"Oho, I knew you were a spunky one," he hooted as Oikawa slashed at him. It felt good to have the weapon in his hands once more, the green blade slashing closer towards Tendou who managed to not get a single nick on himself despite how many times the blade nearly cut and slice off his hands.

"Come on then! Let all that hate out! Feel your anger and use it to kill me, if you can!" Tendou cackled as Oikawa leaped through the air and sliced off the top of his hair, causing the man to grin as he lunged at him when the sound of a lightsaber igniting and a body dropping to the ground filled the air.

Slowly, Oikawa turned to see Iwaizumi slumped on the ground, his eyes still open as a single tear fell from his eyes, marking the dark floor as Oikawa dropped his lightsaber, howling as he ran over to him and cradled him in his arms. As he cried, he could feel the bond breaking from within him, a string being pulled taunt until it snapped, leaving nothing but an empty feeling in his chest.

"Ushiwaka, you bastard," he snarled as he cradled his best friend before the guards came in and swept his body away, not leaving a chance for Oikawa to even say good bye as Ushijima raised his lightsaber in front of him.

"I did what I had to do. He was in pain and I mercilessly ended his life."

Oikawa didn't say anything as Ushijima turned off his lightsaber before reaching to take Oikawa by the hand, who stared at it as though it was poison. The same hand that had killed his best friend, the same person who trained the men to torture and kill his friends.

They will pay in blood. One day, they will die by his own hand.

"Now that you have no more ties with your past, its time for you to cast aside your old ways and join us in bringing order to the galaxy, where only the strong shall remain. Then will those who were like your friends be spared from the horrors and fate they suffered when they had false hope in their futures."

False hope… that was what he said. They didn't stand a chance as Jedi. If they hadn't made it that far, they wouldn't have died.

He needed to put an end to this. Before they could find out that they were weak and are going to die a pathetic death instead of being granted the mercy to die oblivious, he will make sure they never made it that far.

Oikawa did not take Ushijima's hand, instead pushing himself off the ground as he left his lightsaber, the same one he made with his friends on the ground.

"Alright then, Ushiwaka-chan. What do you have in mind?"

…

_Kageyama didn't say a word as the memory finally finished, returning him to the dark chamber as Oikawa stood in front of him, several tear tracks visible even as he tried to wipe them away furiously._

"_You see, Tobio-chan? This is what happens if you give hope to those who don't have any power. The galaxy only takes what it wants, discarding those it deems unfit. You will be able to be a part of those who will grant mercy to those who are unable to live in this unfair world, if you choose to be my apprentice."_

_Kageyama stayed silent as Oikawa sighed, moving his hand to pat Kageyama on the head, the boy barely stirring under it as he whispered, "You've been in hell long enough Kageyama. Time for you to let go."_

_With that, he gave him a gentle peck on the forehead, which sent Kageyama spiraling out of the dream and slowly awaking to find himself in the isolation chambers kept miles below the Jedi Temple._

**First off, going to apologise for wth happened in this chapter. I planned for them to die since the story came to mind but if you are traumatised for what happened, I tried to make it as crazy as I initially had and I think this might be a bit better than torture and what not, I think.**

**Hope to hear your comments and if you're on tumblr, come yell at me runningfromrealitytoanime!**


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing he saw was his master sitting at the foot of the small thin board that passed off as a bed. The pillow was no thinner than the bed itself and as he tried to sit up, a creaking pain filled his neck and back as he reached to massage it when Master Sawamura spoke softly.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, master," Kageyama murmured as he gazed around the room, its stark white walls and the feeling of being cut off from the Force digging into the depths of his bones and soul as he realised where it was.

The isolation chambers were thought to be a myth told to scare Jedi younglings into thinking that if they did anything wrong, they will be thrown deep below the surface of the planet and locked in a cell, cut off from friends and the Force, which was one of the worst things that could happen to a Jedi considering it was the main thing they used to guide themselves through life.

The only thing calming Kageyama down was the fact his Master was beside him and that there was a toilet he could relieve himself in, which he thought would be quite helpful considering he was ready to puke his guts out.

"Master Sawamura, you may leave us," an ancient voice said as Kageyama nearly recoiled to see Master Ukai stepping through the door, the door sliding open so silently he didn't realise the Grand Master was inside until he was a foot away from him.

Master Sawamura looked as though he wanted to say something but relented as he gave his apprentice one sparing look before bowing to Master Ukai, sliding the door shut behind him using the Force. He didn't move further beyond that however, choosing to lean against the clear glass that revealed Kageyama to the outside world, which was a long wall of earth made from the crust of the planet.

"You know what you did to be in here," Master Ukai spoke, not have an ounce of pity as Kageyama gulped.

"Yes. I lost control for a while and..."

"Didn't your master teach you to control that temper of yours? For years I have warned you of the dangers of letting your emotions control you and you still do not listen, not hesistating to almost injuring one of your fellow Padawans."

"Tsukishima..."

"Has a sharp tongue, yes but is a good Jedi Padawan and a person who follows the rules in the Jedi code to a fault. I see no reason for you to try and hurt him for something that is true."

"What? The prophecy? I didn't hear anything about it!"

"That was because you did not pay attention in your classes, as well as your little orange haired friend who is waiting for you topside."

Kageyama's stomach nearly dropped to the ground thinking of Hinata and how he must have thought of him nearly killing Tsukishima. The rage had diminished much in his mind but one clear emotion remained under the thundering sound of his heart : pleasure.

"The prophecy speaks of two Jedi Padawans who will either bring balance to the Force or bring down the Jedi Order that our predecessors took so long to build. One speaks of young Hinata Shouyou and the other of you, born of the darkness of your predecessor."

Kageyama's hand curled into the hem of his clothes as Master Ukai continued speaking, not seeming to care that the boy was in turmoil.

"Have you heard of what happened twelve years ago?"

"The Rebellion of Jedi Master Masamune," Kageyama replied immediately as Master Ukai smiled ever so slightly.

"At least you've been paying a bit of attention to your classes. He was a Jedi Master skilled in the arts of the Jedi especially in the lightsaber. He was an excellent pilot as well but his biggest weakness was that he fell prey to those of the opposite sex, letting their wills bring him into their fold despite the Jedi forbidding any sort of romantic relationship.

He met your mother, a Jedi who had been stationed on another planet training Jedi younglings in that temple when she was on a trip back to Coruscant for a meeting. They both fell in love at first sight and your father, I remember how boisterous he was in pursuing the one he loved. I warned him love leads to fear of losing the loved one and if anything should happen to them, that fear could lead them down the wrong path. He didn't listen, and that was what lead to his downfall.

They had a child and his love died giving birth to the child. They had fled the planet to the outerrim, where she went into labor. Medicine wasn't advanced on that planet and she was unable to survive the process. He went into a fit of rage and went out to seek the people who he claimed were responsible for her death. He blamed the Jedi for letting her die, for not allowing her to give birth in the temple where the medical droids could aid her during the process, that they blasphemised something sacred because of the fear of what it could do. He said we were blinded by the very idea of even loving something other than the Force, something we couldn't even see when we had someone real who can love us back.

He then sought out to rally those who had the same vision of him, that love triumphed over the Force and that those who had the ability to love and are able to love another should be the ones leading the Order. They led a rebellion and

tried to bring down the old Council, whose predecessor I gained my title from when he fell by his blade. The rebels fell and they were exiled from the Order. Their leader refused to surrender and died believing in the name of love, by my very own blade," Master Ukai said, not even flinching that he had just confessed to killing a man for the very idea of loving a woman. Kageyama didn't like where it was going but he knew what was coming next.

"That man was Honda Masamune, a prodigy who succumbed to the dark side because of his desires. His lover was Kageyama Ritsuka, which makes her your mother and Honda your father."

Kageyama was still stuck in place, unable to speak as his master watched his apprentice from outside, unable to stop what Master Ukai was going to say next as he drove the final nail into his heart.

"You are the child of two Jedi, born out of the love they had for each other. You have their abilities in the Jedi Arts and you also have something that they treasure most : the ability to love. While love is encouraged among members where you care for each other like brothers and sisters, let me warn you that it can also be a dangerous thing. You also happen to be the boy born from darkness in the prophecy young Tsukishima told you, and that is what makes you so dangerous. I didn't want to believe that you may be capable of such things but I can see darkness in your heart now, boy. Unless you do something about it, it may very well be the doom of us all."

He did not say anything else as Master Ukai stepped out of the isolation chamber, moving his hand to slowly close the door behind him as he said, "You will spend the next week meditating on your actions in here. Without being able to use the Force in here, you might be able to search for the peace needed in your heart."

"Master please! I won't be like my father! I won't!" Kageyama yelled as he ran for the door, his hands moving to slam against the glass as the old Master walked away, Master Sawamura moving to walk behind him as Kageyama called out his name.

"Master Sawamura…" Kageyama begged as Master Sawamura tried not to look at him before he yelled.

"Daichi-san!"

That was enough for Master Sawamura to stop in his tracks, finally turning to look at his Padawan in the eye, his eyes clouded with pity as he whispered, "I'm sorry Kageyama. But this is for your own good."

Both men stepped into the lift and were brought back up to the surface, leaving Kageyama to slump into his bed and stare at the ceiling before choking on his own sobs.

How could they view him like that? He wasn't his father. He wasn't.. he wasn't…

"_Oho, but your father did have a fiery temper like yourself."_

Kageyama looked up but saw no one in the room with him but he recognized that voice anywhere now, moving to lie on his cot and trying to block out the voice.

Meditate. Meditate. He needed to clear his mind and meditate.

But he couldn't feel the Force here. He had been cut off from it and he couldn't so much feel a drop of energy in the Force here. He couldn't even contact Hinata, which he assumed could be due to also being an effect of being cut off from the Force. Suddenly he felt really lonely and cold, not being able to be with his best friend who literally made his lonely training days so much more memorable.

"_Oi! King!" a voice squeaked as he turned to see a boy standing behind him, his mouth open and closing like a fish as he tried to get the words out. He think he may have seen him in training sessions but never so much bat an eye at him. He didn't even look twelve like the rest of them are: he looked more like a seven year old._

"_I'm … I'm going to kick your butt and become the best Jedi ever! Mark my words!" he yelled as Kageyama turned to move away when he felt something connect to the back of his head as the boy squeaked._

"_Oho, are you trying to sign your death warrant, Hinata?" Tsukishia grinned as most of the students had proceeded to running out of the room to avoid Kageyama's famous outburst if someone ever hit him or said something to him. The last time someone had insulted him, he had nearly lost an eye after being hit in the face._

"_Shut up, Stupidshima! I will be better than him! I put a lot of training into it."_

"_But you cant even sit still for five minutes to meditate."_

"_Arghhh! Meditating is so boring!" Hinata whined as Kageyama finally spun his heel to look at Hinata. The small boy didn't even flinch despite Kageyama being a head taller then him and his eyes moved to the small ball that had been hit into his head. He was surprised it didn't hurt as much as it should have considering it was a solid metal ball : Hinata musnt have the strength to throw it at full force._

"_So, you said you can beat me?" Kageyama snarled as Hinata raised his chin._

"_Heck yeah and when I'm done with you, I'm going to be the best Jedi who ever lived!"_

_He said it with such force and positivity Kageyama didn't want to break up his smile as he sighed, moving to walk towards the smaller boy before planting a hand on his head to squish him to the ground, the smaller boy squirming as the pressure in his head rose._

"_Try and defeat me, if you can. I'm on," he grinned, the first time having that expression on his face ever since he could remember. He thought of how grateful he was to have responded that day to Hinata, when everyone else didn't want to go near him out of fear of his powers and his temper, as well as something else that was whispered behind his back of him being the descendant of a martyr._

"_Let go. I need to go to Ennoshita-san to try out one of the small ships he managed to get his hands on," Hinata yelped as Kageyama smirked, "Alright. If you can get to it first."_

_As soon as he released him, Hinata shot off like a rabbit as he ran down the hall, not waiting for Kageyama as he yelled at him for cheating and to slow down. Even as the older Jedi looked at the two of them racing down the hall, that was one of the few moments in Kageyama's life that he felt were worth remembering and something he treasured : having found his first friend._

"_Ah, youth. Reminded me of how me and Iwa-chan use to have lightsaber duels in the halls, much to the horror of some of the masters but we were always ok. Look at where that got us," _Oikawa said bitterly as Kageyama tried to block it out. He knew he and Hinata shared something that Oikawa had with his late friend and he didn't want the same thing to happen to Hinata.

If Hinata was gone out of his life, he would never make it as a Jedi.

"_You have plenty of time to think about it, Tobio-chan. I will leave you to decide your destiny : lose your best friend and keep living the lie the Jedi force you to live, suppressing your emotions or to save your best friend and burn the world around you to the ground. Its your choice, my cute little kohai," _Oikawa chuckled as his presence slowly faded away, leaving Kageyama to shiver in his cot as he willed himself to meditate despite the emptiness he now felt in his heart.

…

"Tsukki, are you alright?" Yamaguchi asked for the hundredth time as Tsukishima sank into his bed. He had long given up trying to tell him to shut up and instead elected to look at his patched up arm. Luckily for him, he could still use it and didn't need a prosthetic but its going to leave him out of commission for about a week before he could get into training again. Which meant more time for Kuroo to make him meditate or possibly carry out some of the errands he needed to do but always left his Padawan to do since he was lazy.

"He deserved it after what he said to Kageyama," Hinata snapped as he sat on the bed across Tsukishima, the blonde boy huffing as he glared at Hinata.

"I only told him the truth."

"You hit him with something that he didn't have to hear! Don't you know how much Kageyama has to go through because he's Master Sawamura's apprentice and people expect him to be the best?"

"You still think its because of that? I'm guessing you haven't heard about the prophecy you two idiots are part of," Tsukishima snarled as Yamaguchi opened his mouth to say something but decided shutting up was wiser.

"You will either make sure the Jedi Order is still standing or be the reason it burns to the ground. That stupid King thinks that you're more important to him then the whole Order and he may be willing to destroy it all just to keep you safe. So you either make sure to keep a leash on your beloved King, or you might as well kiss your dream to be a Jedi Knight goodbye," Tsukishima snapped as there was a cracking sound where Hinata had smacked him across the face.

"You don't know Kageyama. He would never hurt a fly. He would never, ever bring down the Jedi Order, the very thing he wishes to protect and threw everything to be a part of!" Hinata yelled as he ran out of the infirmary, leaving Tsukishima and Yamaguchi to sit in silence as they watched the sun setting in the horizon of the city.

"Tsukki… maybe you should have been nicer."

"He got what he deserved. That guy is so clueless that he needed to be told things in the face."

"But do you really think its true? That the Jedi Order might be destroyed?"

"Yamaguchi, after all the shit of being torn from our families and never getting to know them, I hope they better don't die on us."

…

Oikawa wasn't a massive fan of flying since he often got airsick but it was a job he had to suck up now that Maki and Matsukawa, who had been the pilots on their missions alongside their Padawans were now gone. He could almost imagine them sitting in the cockpit, laughing as they played cards and betting on their pocket money as Iwaizumi told them to stop gambling while their Padawans looked on in amusement.

How he wished he could get those moments back.

As he flipped the engine to life and made sure all the controls were in Order, Oikawa's ship descended into the darkness of space, moving forward as he hit the hyperdrive button, sending him into the hyperdrive system as he leaned back in his chair and breathed.

"Tobio-chan, I'm coming for you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Going to start posting once a day just in case I don't have the time or mood to write and might end up leaving this hanging a bit longer than I would like.**

**I don't own the characters. **

Hinata lay awake in his bed, unable to go back to sleep even though the clock read 4am, a time that Hinata normally found to be the best time to be in bed until he was dragged out by Master Sugawara for his morning meditation sessions. As he turned in his bed, the sheets clinging onto his tiny frame, he tried to reach out into the Force once more, seeking for his best friend within it.

Nothing came back to him, as though their bond had been broken. He could still feel it lingering, barely indicating Kageyama was alive somewhere but he was unable to feel his best friend's feeling and see if he was alright.

Hinata may be a noisy boisterous boy who drove his Master mad with his yells and inability to sit still as well as running away from training more than he cared to admit, Hinata was a Jedi Padawan loyal to the cause and always willing to put his life on the line for someone in need. In the few missions he had been sent on with his Master, Hinata had proven a ray of hope on worlds where people had to scrap for food on the ground and have to live in the fear of never seeing their loved ones as wars raged their planet.

_He could still remember being on Tatooine, the sand hitting his face as he tried to shield his face from the twin suns high above his head as he bought a little girl some fruit. Her orange hair much like Hinata's was matted with sweat and dirt from having worked in a repair shop the whole day, her young life dictated by her slave master who saw it fitting to drive her on until she passed out. While Master Sugawara could sense the Force in the young girl, it was too late for her to be recruited as she was now too old to be trained._

"_Master, why don't we get into contact with our families?" Hinata had asked as they sat in their ship, Ennoshita out front listening to music in his earphones as Master Sugawara sighed sadly._

"_The Jedi Code says that attachments is something that shouldn't be part of the Jedi. We are encouraged to love others as ourselves but at the same time, if that love gets too strong, like the love for a parent for their child, or two lovers who yearn to protect each other, that force can twist them into a vessel to bring harm to those who stand in their way."_

_Master Sugawara didn't point out that the little girl back there was the sister Hinata had never got to know. She hadn't been picked up on the system, her midichlorian levels having been too low to be considered for Jedi training unlike her brother, who had abilities who would rival even the famed Ushijima and Oikawa, who went missing years ago before he was taken on to be a Padawan._

_That was if he used his brains properly._

Hinata sighed as he rolled out of bed, stepping into the shower to get a quick rinse before pulling on his Jedi Padawan robes. He wore a sandy coloured tunic and pants underneath, the clothes hanging slightly below the ankles considering he was small for his age and he didn't want to tailor them in the miniscule chance he actually had a growth spurt. He ran a hand through his hair, his fingers fiddling with the braid attached to his hair before pulling on his brown robes and reaching out with the Force to grab his lightsaber and attach it to his belt. Slowly, he snuck out of his room to the main temple, the halls quiet in the early hours of the morning as he snuck to the lower levels, the lift sending him silently to his destination as he thought of Kageyama.

His best friend was somewhere down there. He could feel it.

When he reached the lower levels, he stopped in his tracks when he saw Master Sawamura sitting in chair, eyes trained on him and alert despite it being so early as they flickered onto the boy.

"And what do you think you're doing here so early in the morning, Hinata?" Master Sawamura asked as Hinata tried to rake his brain for an excuse.

"Uh… Master Sawamura, I just wanted to… yes, go training in the simulator!"

"That's a good ten levels above us," the Jedi master smirked as Hinata sighed with defeat, knowing he would have the same conversation with Master Sawamura as usual.

"Can I see Kageyama?"

"He's busy reflecting on his actions. He will be back soon enough," Master Sawamura sighed before yawning. When Hinata looked closely, the man looked like he hadn't slept for a good few days after having to make sure no one tried to break out his apprentice from isolation. As much as Hinata hated the fact that Kageyama may very well being going mad below since he was not accustomed to the silence, the only thing he could do was turn and head back topside.

"He will be out in a few days. Don't worry about it," Master Sawamura called as he waved the young Padawan off before settling once more in his seat. This wasn't the first time Hinata had tried to find Kageyama ever since he disappeared. When he felt his best friend disappear via their Force bond, it had him worried that Kageyama might have actually be thrown out of the Jedi Order and their link severed because of what happened. Tsukishima had clamped his mouth shut about the incident, not telling a single Padawan who hadn't been present in the event and luckily, the ones who had been were from their own clan and knew when to shut up about their fellow Padawan.

"Alright, let's go through some simulation training," Hinata groaned as he stepped out of the lift, trying to think of anything that could get his worries for his best friend out of his head before it eats him alive.

…

The Knights of Shiratorizawa sat around the circular table, the six of them with their hoods down to reveal the faces of the most dangerous renegade Jedi group in the galaxy. Ushijima nodded at each one in turn before turning to speak to the group.

"Oikawa has entered Coruscant and will extract Kageyama Tobio as scheduled. With that in mind, we can now prepare for the next phase," he said as Tendou chuckled, "Finally, how long have we've been waiting for this moment to exact revenge on the Order for being such simpletons?"

"I think that's you just wanting revenge for getting kick out of the Order," Semi Eita, the man who had killed nearly all of the Seijoh squad years prior sighed from his seat.

"Come on Semi-semi! You want revenge too for nearly getting driven out for your slightly cruel streaks."

"You taught me how to do that, Tendou."

"Will you two focus on the task?" a voice snapped as Shirabu, one of the youger Knights and the apprentice of Semi said as Ushijima nodded.

"The time has come for the old ways to be put away and for a new order to rise. As they continue down their path of decay recruiting and wasting resources on the weak, we will make sure the ways of the Jedi are only passed down to those worthy. Under the guidance of our Master, we will be able to bring about a more powerful Jedi Order."

"I can't wait to see how the plan goes, Master Ushijima!" Goshiki, Ushijima's own apprentice chirped, seeming more pleased than he ought to be when talking about the potential killing of many innocent Jedi Knights.

The Knights had followed Ushijima into exile when he told them of his fears of the Order growing too weak. When he was sent on a mission where he suspected that the Jedi Council had done so to try and remove him from the equation, his team had followed him willingly to the dark world of Domu, where they had come into contact with a man neither of the Dark Side or the Light Side of the Force who told them that power was the key to making sure peace reigned in the galaxy.

Ever since then , they had called themselves the Knights of Shiratorizawa, after the clan that had raised them back in the Jedi Temple, vowing to bring forth an era where only those who were strong enough to be Jedi would be trained and those who couldn't keep up will be removed.

"Is everything in place, Reon?" Ushijima asked as the final member of the group, Oohira Reon nodded, his thick brows knitting together as he said, "Yes."

"Very well. Once Oikawa brings the boy and converts him to the Dark Side, we shall begin Order 66."

As he spoke, down in the decks of the Star Destroyer, thousands of men in white armour stood at attention, ready to go out to war for their knights and fight for their ideals.

"We are the strongest of the Jedi. Only the strong survive to pass on the ways of the Jedi," Ushijima rumbled as the rest of them followed, "To the new Order."

…

When Master Sawamura saw his apprentice, he felt his heart sink as he saw how bad Kageyama looked. Just from being underground for a week was enough to make him look like he had been through hell and back. His skin was a sickly yellow, his skin pulled against bone from not having any appetite to eat and his eyes, they were red from crying out in his sleep and not sleeping at all since he was put in there. Master Sawamura doubt his apprentice had actually done any medidation down there and he hoped the situation hadn't become worse.

"Come on, Kageyama. Let's get you back upstairs," he whispered as he tried to bring him to his feet, only for the boy to collapse against him. He was severely dehydrated and judging from the food that lay scattered on the ground, he hadn't had much to eat in the past few days.

Slowly, Master Sawamura lifting him onto his back and carried him out of the room, Kageyama letting out a breath of relief the moment the crushing pressure of having been separated from the Force was lifted and he could feel the Force once more. Just a hint of colour appeared on his cheeks as they went into the main temple and Master Sawamura brought him into his own room, where he had prepared a small meal for his Padawan.

For once in his life, Kageyama didn't appear to have any appetite.

"Kageyama, you need to eat. I know being in isolation can take a toll on the mind and the body, but you need to regain your strength," Master Sawamura whispered as his Padawan lifted his eyes, the pools of dark blue, so dark they were nearly black as night, usually filled with life, now looked depleted of life and energy.

"Master, I don't know whats wrong with me. I tried my best to be what the Jedi want me to be, to change my ways even if I find it very hard, but its so hard. I can feel myself fading, going numb from the pressure from having to conform and pleasing the Council but I don't know if I can take it anymore. I can feel him in my mind, getting deeper and deeper than I would like," he whispered as Master Sawamura's heart hammered.

"Kageyama," he started when the door slid open with a bang, Master Sugawara and Master Azumane standing on the threshold as their eyes fell on Master Sawamura's apprentice.

"Holy shit, what did they do to you?" Master Azumane whispered as Master Sugawara looked torn for having had interrupted such an important moment between Master and Apprentice.

"I'm sorry, Daichi but the Council has called us for an urgent summons. Even Kuroo has been called along with Kozume Kenma from undercover ops and Ennoshita."

"Whats with the lineup?"

"Only that its something very serious for them to summon all of us on a single mission."

Master Sugawara knew it wasn't the time to be celebrating for having the chance to fight alongside his friends once more but with the pressing issue of Kageyama's growing temper and nightmares, he knew they had to get it done and quickly.

"I'm sorry, Kageyama. But I have to go," Master Sawamura said through clenched teeth, his arms curling around his apprentice to give him a near bone crushing hug. The boy didn't so much say a word as his master stood up and walked out of the door with his friends, not hearing the words he tried to say before the door fully shut behind them.

"Stay with me, Daichi-san."

…

"We sense a disturbance in the Force. I fear that one of our worst fears has come to past," Master Nekomata rumbled from his seat as the Jedi Council members looked at the assembly of Jedi Masters. Kuroo looked a little excited about having been able to rejoin his best friend on a mission since Kenma was normally locked up in a chamber somewhere in the temple shifting through communications data about possible leaks of information and attacks on star systems. He may be a Jedi Knight, but Kuroo felt Kenma had less experience on the field than a youngling had with learning how to fight a dummy droid.

The person in question looked like he had just rolled out from bed, his eyes tired as he ran a hand through hair that had been bleached blonde, leaving a stray patch of black on top of his head. His clothes looked like they had seen better days, all crumpled with holes in various places and his lightsaber looked like it could drop from the crumbling holder at any moment.

"We received a distress signal from a Jedi outpost on Yavin Four and Onderoon. We lost contact with them afterwards, but not before we felt many lives being taken and darkness seeping through the Force. I fear this may be something that only you may be able to handle," Master Takeda said as he trained his eyes on the Jedi masters in front of him. Even though they were all only five years younger than him, all having been brought up and trained at the same time, they were all fully fledged Jedi Knights who could fare in a fight better than anyone could in the Jedi Temple at the moment.

"We need you to seek out the disturbance on both planets. You will be divided into two three man squads. Jedi Master Kozume Kenma will be piloting the ship with Jedi Master Kuroo Tetsurou and Sawamura Daichi while Ennoshita shall pilot Jedi Master Azumane Asahi and Sugawara Koushi to their destination. We will ensure someone watches over your Padawans whilst you are away and that this information remain secret. We don't want panic to break out in the Jedi Temple when the festival is only days away," Master Nekomata said as Master Ukai looked at the five Jedi Masters.

"May the Force be with you. Always," he said.

All five Jedi masters bowed before the council before walking out of the chambers, Master Azumane and Master Sugawara letting out sighs of relief from having been relieved from the intense pressure cooking up inside that room. Ennoshita was waiting in the hangar for them, the ship ready to go as he waved at his old clan members. While he had been a promising student as a child, he had not been picked to become a Jedi Knight and was instead enlisted as a pilot, where he was able to make use of his skills as a mechanic and a pilot, aiding his friends whenever they needed him.

"Hey Ennoshita. Long time no see," Master Sugawara grinned as he hugged Ennoshita, who hugged him back before giving Master Azumane a pat on the back.

"Can't believe you're all Masters with apprentices now. Makes me feel so old," he groaned as Master Kuroo laughed, "Don't worry. You're just a year younger than us so you're doing just fine."

"Can we get on the ship now? We better not waste anymore time," Master Kenma murmured from behind his hair, having had heard the conversation despite the huge headphones covering his ears as the men bid each other good luck before climbing into their respective transports.

Master Sawamura hated flying, preferring to be on leveled ground as he braced himself for takeoff, trying his best not to look out of the window until they were safely in space and Kenma made the jump into hyperspace. Only when they entered the white space did he released his grip from the seat and let out a long held breath.

"I still wonder why you hate flying so much, Daichi-kun. You live in an age where you can fly from planet to planet within hours, certainly you should be able to handle it by now," Master Kuroo teased as Master Kenma groaned, "Leave the poor guy alone."

Master Kuroo shrugged as he went to sit on the couch lining the side of the ship before using the Force to lift a ball through the air. While they lapsed into comfortable silence, Master Sawamura could only pray that the people responsible for the disturbances in the Force weren't the ones he thought they would be.

If they were, they would probably need more than just three Jedi Masters to take them down, especially if they were the famed fallen Jedi Knights from the Shiratorizawa clan.

**Please comment and like this story! It means a lot to me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have to say this was one of my favourite scenes to write, although I'm finding it really hard to write fight scenes at the moment. Not enough detail arghh... the pains of that to a writer..**

Anyways, enjoy the chapter!The closer they got to surface of the forest moon of Yavin Four, the more Master Sawamura felt like this was a bad idea and that something sinister lurked within the calm greenery that littered the moon. Forest sprung up as far as the eye could see, barely touched by humans or any other alien species, leaving it to the Ewoks, a race of tiny bear-like aliens to do as they pleased with it, which was often just making homes in the trees and chasing out those who tried to harm their tribes.

Master Sawamura thought it would be a really bad idea to try and hug an Ewok unless he wanted to get speared in the chest despite how huggable they looked.

"Yo, Daichi-kun. You ready or what?" Master Kuroo called from the cockpit as Master Sawamura gave his cheeks a good smack to wake himself up from his stupor before going to make sure he had everything he needed, although he felt the only thing he needed right now was himself to be in the right frame of mind and his trusty lightsaber.

Master Kenma landed the ship around 100 metres from the Yavin Four Jedi Temple, the outpost rising from the treetops like an ancient pyramid covered with moss. A high staircase led to the entrance of the temple, the fire sconces still lit up despite the eerie feeling of the lack of life forms within the structure. Master Sawamura shuddered at what kind of monster he might find inside, feeling a strange disturbance in the Force unlike anything he had ever seen before.

It felt wrong, tainted from having taken the lives of innocents and the fact that it almost felt glee in having carried out those acts made Daichi sick.

"You ready?" Master Kuroo asked as Master Sawamura held his lightsaber in his hand, his thumb hovering over the ignition button in case he needed to wield it.

"Let's go," he said as they hiked up the tall steps. While Master Kuroo would normally complain about the fact that the stairs were going to break his legs and he would rather just Force jump all the way to the top, he was too busy thinking about his friend curled up in the pilot's chair onboard the ship. Master Kenma hated battles and would do anything in his power to avoid them. While they needed all the help they could get, Master Sawamura wanted to make sure that they would at least have a man who is capable of flying them back home if anything went south.

As soon as they stepped into the temple, they were overwhelmed by the stench of death filling the air. Bodies littered the inside of the temple, most of them just younglings who had been sent there to train when the Jedi Temple of Coruscant didn't have the space to accommodate them. Masters had fallen trying to protect the little ones, their lightsabers still beside them as their bodies huddled on top of smaller ones, trying to shield them from their impending demise.

"Who the hell would do such a thing?" Master Kuroo hissed as he looked around him, his brows knitting as he raised his hand, trying to block out the sickening loss of life in front of his eyes. Some of the bodies had already started to decompose, others being picked on by small creatures that inhabited the forest below, all of them scrambling to get a piece of their next meal.

"Whatever it is, I have a bad feeling about this," Master Sawamura whispered when he heard a cry coming out from within the structure. Both masters immediately ignited their lightsabers, blue and black lighting up the darkness.

Master Kuroo was one of the few who had an amber bladed lightsaber. Although blue and green were the common colours used by the Jedi Order, his had come out amber, somewhat fitting of him since while he could have a cruel streak to his personality and irritate people to no end, he still wanted to protect others around him.

Both of them ran towards the source of the cry, trying not to trip over bodies as they finally reached the inner chamber of the temple. What was supposed to be the main meeting place for Jedi masters to hold Holomeetings with their counterparts on Coruscant and across the galaxy now served as a tomb for those who had fought their final moments in there.

Lying in a heap next to the exit was a man, his eyes wide with terror as the hooded figure in front of him cackled.

"Come on now. You can just get some prosthetics anyways. Its not like losing your fingers is a big deal."

"You slaughtered so many innocents… don't you have any shame calling yourself a Force user?"

"Well I didn't call myself a Jedi Knight so that means I don't abide to their rules don't I?" the man grinned as his victim caught sight of his fellow Jedi standing at the threshold.

"Get out of here and go back to Coruscant! Tell them these mad people want to burn the Jedi to the ground," the man gasped as the Sith Lord, that's what the two Jedi masters presumed him to be sliced his head clean off with his blade, the eerie red colour shining through the air as the man's head rolled towards the Jedi Masters. While they had no idea who the man was, Master Sawamura couldn't help but cry out for one of their fellow brethren being ended in such a cruel manner.

"Well well, what do we have here? Two boys playing Jedi Knights?" the Sith Lord grinned as he turned to face them. He pushed back his hood, revealing a riot of spiky red hair and eyes wide enough that they seemed to be popping out of his head. His pupils were two tiny dots in the centre of his eyeballs and his tongue ran over his lips, his eyes looking like he wanted to give his blade a good lick if it weren't for the fact it would slice his tongue off.

"You have desecrated a holy place of the Jedi. For your crimes against the Jedi and slaughter of innocents, we have to take you under arrest," Master Sawamura said as the man cackled, flipping his blade in the air.

"Come on now. Don't ruin the fun. I was just trying to put some people out of their misery before they realized they were going to be kicked out of the Order for being weak. Or weird for that matter, like me. Why would you kick out a soldier who is willing to draw the blood of his foes when the rest are too chickened to even draw their blades? We have lightsabers for a reason, no?"

"The lightsaber is a tool for protecting. Not killing," Master Kuroo growled as their foe circled them, his hand thumbing an ignition button on the end of his lightsaber.

"Guess you people have been brainwashed by the Jedi Council into thinking like that. Well, no matter. Wakatoshi-kun told me to keep you guys occupied while he ran a little errand halfway across the galaxy."

The man ignited the other end, a humming sound filling the air, both of them bleeding red as he twirled the blades so fast they became a blurry circle of red cutting through the air.

"He did say to try and keep you alive, but he didn't say anything about keeping your limbs attached so I think I might be able to have a bit more fun," he grinned as he charged at them, barely giving them enough time to block his blades as he collided with them, sparks flying upon impact as he laughed.

"Its been so long since I fought a Jedi Knight! Semi-semi is good fun and Wakatoshi-kun is an excellent fighter but it sucks I cannot kill them when I feel like it!" he grinned as Master Sawamura leaped backwards, letting Master Kuroo take the lead in sending a barrage of attacks onto the man. Master Kuroo was having hard time keeping up with the man's attacks, which came without any prediction. Even as Master Kuroo's eyes tried to track where he was going to attack, each attack got more erratic as they fought.

"Switch!" Master Kuroo yelled as Master Sawamura leaped into the fray, the other master leaping back to recover his strength as Master Sawamura swung his blade at the man's hand, trying to cut off his contact from his blade as the man laughed.

"You would rather maim me than kill me?"

His hand moved as he threw his blade into the air, nearly nicking Master Sawamura in the face as he laughed, whipping his blades with furiosity as they were pushed further back. Master Sawamura was already getting tired from having to fight and not get his limbs severed and the attacker was not getting any slower, his attacks whirling faster and faster that even Master Kuroo couldn't even keep up.

"We have to end this," Master Kuroo grunted as he barely managed to block the onslaught of attacks. Already he had gotten some cuts along his arms, diminishing his attacks as Master Sawamura nodded.

"Come now, little Jedi. Let's have a little more fun. I'm getting so bored!" the man laughed just as both Master nodded to one another before lunging in for an attack. The man's eyes widened as both of them brought their lightsabers down on him, the man barely managing to block the attack as they hammered down on him as Master Kuroo jumped back, leaving the man to stumble for a single moment before Master Sawamura landed a hit on his hand, severing his hand from the wrist down.

The man didn't so much flinch as he watch his hand drop onto the ground, his lightsaber still in its grip as he looked at them, his eyes wide before narrowing into slits.

"Oho, I didn't know you would actually do that," he grinned as he held the lightsaber in his other hand, twirling it as he yelled, "Now you made me mad!"

Before he could leap, he paused as though hearing something in his ear. It took Master Sawamura a few seconds to figure out he was wearing a comlink in his ear and that someone was speaking to him as he groaned.

"Come on, we're just getting to the good part! Fine fine, Reon. I will be back soon," he growled as he disengaged his lightsaber, hooking it onto his belt before reaching to scoop his missing limb from the ground.

"I would love to stay and chat but I got to go now. I will finish the fight next time but for now, Tendou Satori, the Guess Monster, sends his regards," he grinned as the earth began to rumble as Tendou laughed.

"Get down!" Master Kuroo yelled as the ceiling began to crumble. Tendou had barely lifted a finger to even indicate he was using the Force as he pulled thousands of tons of stone of top of their heads. Master Sawamura barely managed to throw up his arms as he grunted with the force of the rubble, the rock barely hitting them as the Sith Lord made his departure.

"Dammit, you go after him. I will handle this," Master Sawamura grunted as Master Kuroo growled, "Hell not. You will get crushed at this rate!"

"Just get to him and make sure he doesn't regroup with his comrades! I have a feeling that they are going to do something that will destroy all the Jedi."

"All the more reason for me to keep your sorry ass alive!"

"I'm not important! The Jedi are more important than my life!"

"Then who is going to take care of Kageyama?!"

The sound of his apprentice's name shook Master Sawamura from his thoughts for just a moment, Master Kuroo's words giving him more strength as he cried out, hurling the rubble across the room to slam into the wall across. Master Kuroo did the same and soon both of them lay in a panting heap, bodies aching form the fight and having exerted so much force in keeping the temple from crumbling above their heads.

"We need to go back to Coruscant. Warn the others," Master Sawamura grunted as he slowly pulled himself up, moving to do the same for Kuroo as both of them hobbled out of the structure. They didn't have the time to give the dead a proper burial but for now, the only thing they could do was fight in their stead.

But was revenge not a way of a Jedi?

"Hey Kenma! I hope you're faring better than us right now," Master Kuroo barked into his comlink as his companion sighed.

"I have a bit of bad news. One thing is that something happened to the hyperdrive and its going to take a while for me to fix it and second, someone knocked out our communications."

"What?! How did you not sense someone doing it?!"

"I tried to but I couldn't sense their presence in the Force. Whoever they were must be a master in shielding their presence, and one heck of a mechanic. They knew exactly where to pull out the right wires to give me a headache in putting them back together. I don't want to think of what the hell I have to do to put this back together. Such a pain…"

That meant they were stranded for a good while. Without knowing the fate of the other team, Master Sawamura was getting more worried that this had been deliberately done to make sure they would take a longer time to get back to Coruscant.

"Come on Daichi. There is one thing we can do whilst Kenma is patching up the ship," Master Kuroo murmured as he placed a hand on Master Sawamura's shoulder as they looked at the massacre around them.

The least they could do whilst waiting to get off the planet was to give the fallen a proper send off.

…

As soon as Tendou got onto the ship, Reon punched the engines as the jettisoned into space before going into hyperspace. Tendou dropped his severed limb onto the table much to the disgust of his companion, who was seated in the cockpit as he sighed.

"Ushijima-san is going to scold you about how you lost your hand again."

"It doesn't matter anyway. The tech can help me put it back together in no time, like now so no worries, Reon," Tendou grinned as he collapsed in the chair next to him.

Reon hadn't been someone who liked violence and only followed his comrades into exile because he didn't want to be the only one in his family to remain behind. While he didn't actively participated in killings or executions, he remained in the background, using his skills as a mechanic and hacker to glean information across the galaxy for their needs.

"You think Wakatoshi-kun isn't going overboard by sending such a huge army just for a bunch of whiny Jedi?"

"They are a force to be reckoned with. Ushijima-san wants to make sure they are dealt with properly."

"Well whatever. I don't really care for that matter, except how beautiful the fireworks are going to look when hell rains over them," Tendou grinned as he crossed his arms behind his head, closing his eyes to let all the pleasure from killing so many Jedi wash his mind and their screams to lull him to sleep.

…

Master Sawamura was ever so grateful for the little Ewoks to grace them with their presence. Somehow, they had come to the temple as though sensing something had gone horribly wrong and offered them to help give the fallen a proper burial. It was strange to see them carrying dead bodies like they were firewood ready to be thrown into a bonfire, which was exactly what was going to happen.

Too many lives had been lost that day and Master Sawamura was sure he would never be able to get those horrible scenes from his mind as long as he lived.

"Hey Daichi-kun. You ok?" Master Kuroo asked as he patted the man on the shoulder. Master Sawamura let out a breath as he carried the body of the man who was killed in front of them to the funeral pyre. His head was sitting on his stomach, his eyes closed as Master Sawamura tried not to think he had only been breathing hours before.

"There was nothing we could have done."

"I could have attacked Tendou or tried to use the Force to pull him away…"

"That man is a monster. He could bring the ceiling down on our heads without batting an eye. Who knows what he would have done if you tried to intervene early on."

Master Sawamura gently set the man on top the huge pyre they had built for the fallen Jedi. One pyre wasn't as big as the rest, but that was due to its occupants being mostly young children. As they lit the pyres, the small bodies were soon swallowed up in flames, Master Sawamura trying to hold back his tears as Master Kuroo wrapped an arm around his shoulder and gave him a tight squeeze.

"At least they're one in the Force now," Master Sawamura whispered as Master Kuroo and him watched as the fires consumed the flesh of those who had died well until the sky turned dark above their heads and the stars shone in a multitude of lights. It almost seemed like those who had died had become stars and were now watching them from above, giving them hope in the fight that was about to come.

"Guys, I've finished repairs and I've also received a transmission from the other squad," Master Kenma's voice crackled over the comlink as Master Kuroo nodded.

"Got it, we will be right there," Master Kuroo said as the call ended, turning to look at the Ewoks who had gathered to pay their respects.

"Thank you for your help today," Master Sawamura said as he bowed low, the little creatures speaking in a language he did not understand. Master Kuroo did the same before both of them turned to walk to the ship, where Master Kenma was looking more troubled than before as he turned to face them in his chair.

"Master Sugawara sent this transmission about half an hour ago and told me to contact him once you had finished with the burials."

Master Sawamura quickly punched the communications button as Ennoshita's face appeared in the air, his face creased with worry as he snapped, "What the hell happened?! We've been trying to call you for hours!"

"Sorry but someone sabotaged the ship."

"Never mind that, we have trouble. Asahi… he's been injured and we don't know how long he can take it. We're bringing him to the infirmary the moment we get to Coruscant but that's a full three hours away and he's been in this condition for nearly two now."

"Show me," Master Sawamura snapped as Master Azumane moved into view, Master Sawamura's heart dropping when he saw the grizzly wound in his side, sliced neatly with a lightsaber.

"I don't know how long he can last, Daichi… I'm sorry for not protecting him. I… I froze up when they attacked," Master Sugawara sobbed as Ennoshita tried to calm the man down as Master Sawamura slammed a fist onto the controls.

"We will meet half point to Coruscant. We've got medical equipment here that can help him."

"Roger. Will begin ascending to the atmosphere now," Ennoshita said as Master Sugawara whispered, "Did you feel it? The horrible void in the Force from so many lives having been taken? So many children, so many of them dead… who could do such a thing."

Master Sawamura didn't say anything as he heard his friend sobbing over the call, his fist clenched as he prayed that their Padawans were safe on Coruscant from the hell that was on their way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Just want to give a special shoutout to KT12-22 (guest name) for giving this story a review! I felt so happy when someone reviewed it and even though it may seem petty, seeing a review for your story really makes your day and gives you the motivation to write, even if it is just for one person out there who likes it. As long as someone out there wants to read it, I will write the story to the best of my ability so thanks so much!**

**I'm going to be out of town for two days. Going to post the next chapter tomorrow and hopefully work on the next chapters tomorrow or once I get back. Kinda figured out how to pace this (about 15 to 20 chapters long and even thought of how to end it already. Don't worry, it won't be too traumatising, I think hehe).**

**Until then, enjoy the story and stay tuned!**

**I don't own the characters (I really wish I do...)**

Hinata stood outside Kageyama's door, his hand at his side after debating if he should even knock on the door to enter. He never once knocked before entering, always using his intuition to tell if Kageyama was inside, which was most of the time at this time of day.

After his Master had left in a hurry without explaining much about where he was going other than Hinata was to be able to meditate for at least 15 minutes without any pausing and actually coming up with an idea of what he had been meditating on, Hinata had been spending most of his time standing outside of Kageyama's door, wishing he could at least talk to him after not seeing him for a week. While their Bond had been restored when he was released, Hinata could feel it being taunt, Kageyama's suffering from having no contact with people he trust having had taken a toll in him. The boy hated nothing more than solitude and silence, making it more of a punishment than a reflective session for him.

Hinata often wondered what made him drawn to Kageyama. When they were kids, even though they were of the same clan, Kageyama had always been distant from the rest of the kids. Hinata was more of a floating about kind of person, clinging to one group of friends before moving on to the next without much thought. Kageyama had often remained alone, sitting in the corners of the library absorbing as much information about the Jedi as he could, memorizing all the codes as well as learning every Jedi lightsaber technique in the book and practicing them to perfection.

"_Hey, Yamaguchi. Why does Kageyama never hang out with anyone?" Hinata chirped as he shoved a spoonful of soup into his mouth, back when they were still younglings who were a few years short of getting picked to be Jedi Padawans. While Yamaguchi can be a pain in the neck if he was around Tsukishima, who influenced him to be an asshole, he was actually a nice, kind guy who had a small crush on Yachi up in communications. _

"_Haven't you heard, Hinata? Kageyama is a bit more… temperamental than a Jedi should. He nearly got someone injured the other day because they couldn't keep up with him during the training exercise and more than one blaster shot had hit them. He still yelled at them for not keeping up thought…" Yamaguchi sighed as he bit into his bread._

"_You really want to get yourself burnt by going near the King, Hinata?" Tsukishima crowed as he walked over, Yamaguchi's face lighting up at the sight of his best friend as Hinata scowled._

"_What are you going on about King this, king that? I've never been in the loop about it, Stingyshima!"_

"_That's because you never pay attention," Yamaguchi sighed as Tsukishima twirled his spoon daintily in his fingers. _

"_I heard it was a while back when we had some training practice with the guys from the Aoba Johsai clan. During a training exercise, even their best recruits couldn't keep up with Kageyama while they were being pelted with laser blasts. As he was deflecting them, the younglings behind him were too focused on trying to catch up that they got hit by the lasers. Although they weren't supposed to be fatal, they still hurt like a bitch and more than one actually got hit. When they yelled at him for them to slow down, the only thing he said was, _"Faster! Quicker! Keep up with me!" _Since then, they called him the King of Court for the egoistical tyrant he is, not caring for his subject's wellbeing and only for his own assurance of saying in battle."_

"_So? Isn't everyone supposed to be a little selfish about themselves once in a while? Kageyama isn't that fast and he does have a point in them being a pain for not being able to keep up," Hinata blurted as the two younglings eyed him like he had grown two heads._

"_Do you really think that King would want to be associated with someone like you? You can't meditate squat for seconds and your lightsaber skills aren't something to shout about either. I'm surprised Master Kamasaki hasn't had his head chopped off from the amount of times your lightsaber had flew out of your hands and nearly hit him," Tsukishima snickered as Hinata slammed a fist on the table, most of the younglings staring at their table in shock at the sudden show of anger, which was something they had been instilled never to use in their lives._

"_I may not have the skills, or the brains to do things. But…," Hinata said as he gripped his tunic, "I can jump!"_

_At his words, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had broke off into peels of laughter as they asked what was the relevance of jumping and being a Jedi while Hinata tried to get back to point. From the corner of his eye, he saw Kageyama slinking into the canteen to get his food, moving to sit in his usual corner of the canteen before stabbing a straw into his packet of Thala-siren milk with such force Hinata felt like he had been stabbed himself with the ferocity emitted from the other youngling before he proceeded to draining its contents._

_Ever since then, Hinata had been vying for his attention, trying to get him to spar with him at any given moment, even dragging him to the simulator late at night where they were finally caught by Jedi master Kuroo, who thought it was amusing they were doing it and let them continue to do it, as long as it was during his night patrols. Initially Kageyama had hated Hinata, calling him bumbling moronic excuse of a Jedi youngling but as they neared to becoming Padawans, they slowly began to realize that they were a force to be reckoned with when they were together._

_With Hinata teaching Kageyama better social skills and to produce a smile that didn't kill anyone and Kageyama teaching Hinata how to use a lightsaber without cutting his own limbs off, they came to be known as the Freak Duo, a unstoppable force when they were dueling in the pits or soaring through the sky in ships they 'borrowed' from Ennoshita._

Now standing in front of Kageyama's room so many years later, Hinata began to wonder just what he was going to tell his best friend to get him out of the room. Although he hoped the idea he had in mind would be the right one to even make a dent in Kageyama's scowl.

"Pardon the intrusion!" he called he slammed open the door with a bang, the stifling as his eyes fell on the figure lying in the bed. Kageyama didn't even give him the usual retort of being so loud and noisy while entering, instead just staring at the ceiling, his hands under his covers as Hinata padded over. Kageyama slowly turned his head to look at him, Hinata's heart sinking at how bad he looked. He looked like he just had his mind picked through than having had a refreshing reflection session in isolation.

"Come on, now Kageyama! Now isn't the time to mope!" Hinata said as Kageyama groaned, "Shut up, Hinata."

"Whatever you say, but I'm still making you come with me to the Festival," Hinata grinned as he walked to Kageyama's closet and tossed out a few clothes onto the bed for him to change into. Kageyama barely even looked at them as Hinata used the Force to open the blinds, the sunlight from the setting sun streaming into the room as the other boy squinted his eyes.

"Come on! Yachi is going to meet us to get some food! I heard they're going to have game stalls and food this time round! I haven't been to a festival since we were like… maybe five but then I don't really remember much about it as a five year old…"

Every ten years, the Jedi Temple hosted a celebration for the success of being able to bring peace to the Galaxy and providing a beacon of hope to those around them. It was the few days most Jedi in the Temple had the day off to relax and have fun, the festivities lasting for a good week with its employees and people from across galaxy come together to celebrate the hard won peace.

Hinata could already make out the stalls lining the front entrance of the temple, small lanterns floating in the air while some were criss crossing from one stall to the next. He could roughly make out some stalls selling masks and a small fishing booth, his excitement rising to the point he didn't notice Kageyama trying to get out of the bed.

"Come on, Bakayama! If you're so slow, I might have to change you into your own robes!"

"I… Baka! I don't need you to undress me! I can do it on my own!"

Hinata's smile twitched on his face as his best friend went into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him, the sound of rustling clothes indicating he was at least changing into something bringing a smile to him as he thought, "_Maybe this might not be so bad after all."_

…

The crowd of Jedi made Kagayma feel cluster phobic as Hinata elbowed his way through them, trying to get a good view of Grand Master Jedi Ukai Ikkei giving his speech to open the festivities. As the two padawans darted through the crowd, Kageyama couldn't help but tune in to the whispers going on behind their backs, Hinata seeming to be completely oblivious to them as Kageyama tried to clamp his ears shut.

"_His will in the Force is weak."_

"_He shouldn't be among us, not when he is unable to control his anger."_

"_Harming another student and still continuing to be a Jedi? How preposterous!"_

"_Oi, Kageyama! Ignore them!"_Hinata's voice pierced his mind through the bond, followed by a tight squeeze of his hand, which Kageyama hadn't noticed to be clasped in the smaller boy's own as they finally managed to reach the entrance of the Jedi Temple. Many Jedi masters were gathered there, most of them unfamiliar and of many alien species but Kageyama managed to pick out the man who had been in charge of the rowdy Karasuno clan, Jedi Master Kamasaki Yasushi, a human male who was chatting with two Jedi Sentinals, shields and spears in hand as Hinata rambled on in his mind how cool they looked like that when Grand Master Ukai spoke.

"Welcome to the 1000th year anniversary of the Jedi Order being formed and having maintained peace across the galaxy. Tonight, we begin the one weeks festivities to celebrate the hard work of the Jedi as well as the people who give their time to help us run the Temple and make it a much livelier and happy place to be in. Now my friends, let us enjoy the festivities to our hearts desire!" he called as he brought his hand down, slicing the air in front of him to cut the ribbon that had been tied between two pillars in neat halves and floating to the ground.

At his words, the crowd cheered and music soon filled the air as Jedi began to walk down to the stalls, laughing and chatting that they were excused from any form of work that day.

"Hinata! Kageyama!" a voice called as Yachi ran over to them. She was dressed in the traditional dress of one of the races from Correllia, the cloth folding in front of her with a pink ribbon at the back. Her hair was pulled back with pink clips and Hinata had to do his best not to blush at how cute she looked as Kageyama nodded in her direction. Despite her being nicely dressed, the expression of her face gave away the fact she was even worse with crowds than he was and she looked ready to faint at any moment.

"Where do you want to go, Yachi?" he asked as she squeaked.

"Ah! I think I want to try the fried squid first! I heard its really good!" she squeaked as Hinata grabbed her hand to pull the two of them down the steps, nearly causing Kageyama to trip onto his own neck as he yelled at him to slow down. Soon, the three teenagers were walking through the stalls, spending their hard earned Republic credits on food. Hinata wasn't stopping as he dug into cotton candy, fried squid from the planet Calamari that was about the size of his head, octopus balls that still had tentacles moving in them and shaved ice that changed colour according to whatever the person was thinking.

At that moment, they were a bright blue, pink and orange, indicating Hinata must have been happy that his two friends were with him.

"If you don't control yourself, you're going to go broke," a voice mused as Tsukishima and Yamaguchi appeared from the crowd, a look of distaste on Tsukishima's face as he tried not to look at the tentacle still wiggling from the corner of Hinata's stuffed face as Kageyama growled, "Lay it off, Tsukishima."

"Now now, let's not argue shall we?" Yachi said as cheerfully as she could before the tension could rise when Yamaguchi blurted, "Yachi-chan!"

"Hai!" she squeaked as he yelled, "Please go around the festival with me!"

Hinata had to do his best not to pummel Yamaguchi in the face as he snatched Yachi's hand before she could say anything and dragged her into the crowd, leaving them to stand as the hawker behind them was muttering "Youth these days" loud enough for them to hear.

"Finally he got the balls to ask her for a date. He's been pinning on her for so long, I wondered if he actually had any idea what would happen if he fell for her," Tsukishima scowled as Kageyama's hear twisted. He knew where the other boy was going but he didn't want to hear it.

"Come on, Kageyama! Let's get out of here before Stingyshima ruins our fun," Hinata said as he grabbed Kageyama's hand and pulled him deeper into the crowd, Kageyama glad that at least for a moment, he didn't have to feel what would happen if he ever gave in to his feelings.

…

"Ah, I'm so sorry for pulling you away like that Yachi!" Yamaguchi squeaked as he kept aplogising to her over and over while she did the same, "No! I was very indecisive! If you had given me time to think, I would have panicked and stood there for ages, other people would shout at me for not moving because I'm too deep in thought, which would lead me to freak out and probably faint, which will obstruct traffic…"

"Yachi! Calm down!" Yamaguchi begged as steam began to pour out from her ears from the overload when he noticed a long queue to a famous ice cream stall from the planet Bespin, the ice cream looking more like clouds than something solid as he quickly told her to wait there and ran off to get them some ice cream.

Yachi clutched the front of her yukata as she thought how useless it was to like him. Yamaguchi will be a Jedi and he would never be able to fall in love nor marry her. Not when the laws were so harsh around the matter of love and marriage being forbidden among Jedi.

"Youth… I miss it so much," a voice said as Yachi squeaked, turning to see a man whose head was covered with a hood. Although she could see a lightsaber hanging from his side, she couldn't quite place that she might have seen him before as he asked, "Where did your little boyfriend go?"

"Bo… boy… boyfriend?! No, mister! He's just a friend! He cannot date anyways, ah, its not like we're dating anyways!" Yachi stammered as the man chuckled.

"It must hurt so much for you to never be with the one you love, is that right, Yachi-chan?"

Yachi didn't even give a second thought on how he managed to know her name as she felt her mind drift, his lips moving as he leaned close to her ear and whispered words she never quite managed to grasp but knew had meaning to.

"You will bring me Kageyama Tobio. Alone."

…

"Ahh, I'm nearly out of money and I really wanted to get a pet goldfish too!" Hinata whined as he looked at his empty wallet. He had eaten nearly everything the area had to offer and it didn't help that Kageyama wasn't eating much either. While he was too busy complaining about what to eat next, Yachi came up from behind, both boys not noticing the dazed look in her eyes as she tugged Kageyama's sleeve.

"Kageyama-kun, you need to go to the rooftop of the Jedi Temple now. Someone wants to speak to you," she said, her words sounding more like she was chanting them out but the noise made it hard for them to tell, not like they were paying attention to it anyways.

"Hey! Where did your date go?" Hinata asked as she said, "Yamaguchi-kun is not of importance now. Kageyama need to go to the rooftop of the Jedi Temple to meet someone."

"Can you at least tell me who it is?" Kageyama groaned as she didn't give him much choice when she dragged him off towards the direction of the temple, her eyes vacant as they walked, Kageyama having a bad feeling about all of this as he reluctantly followed her inside.

…

"Gah! Why did Yachi take Kageyama away? I was about to ask him to give me his money to buy more stuff," Hinata groaned when he heard someone shouting his name from the crowd. He barely managed to make out a freckled face pushing through the crowd, some people shouting at him to have some manners as Yamaguchi tumbled in front of Hinata, nearly knocking him to the ground as he panted, "Have you seen Yachi?!"

"Yeah, she went off with Kageyama a few minutes ago."

"I felt something wrong when I was searching for her. It felt like she was far away and not quite in contact with reality. I have a bad feeling about it…" Yamaguchi whispered as Hinata's heart thundered. Oh shit, why didn't he realize how off Yachi looked earlier.

Slowly, he reached out for Kageyama, trying to search for his presence through the bond when he felt like he was being blocked out of it. While he could barely make out where Kageyama was, he could roughly tell he was getting closer and closer to the rooftop as they speak.

"Hold onto me, Yamaguchi. We're going up," Hinata said as he grabbed Yamaguchi's wrist and tugged him to the main entrance of the temple, not giving him a moment to cry out as he kicked off the ground, using the Force to jump several stories high.

..

"Yachi. Can you tell me whats going on?" Kageyama asked for the tenth time as she repeated the same thing over and over. Something was not right with her but Kageyama found himself unable to be pulled away from whatever he was about to face.

As the door to the lift slid open to reveal the windy rooftop of the temple, the view of the city clear in front of them as a lone figure turned to face them, a grin spreading on his face as he lifted down his hood to reveal the face that had been haunting Kageyama's nightmares for the past few months.

"At last we meet in the flesh. I've been waiting for you, Tobio-chan. My cute little apprentice."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry for not posting for the past few days as I was away but on the bright side, got the chance to watch Phantom of the Opera in the theatre and it was amazing omg. Even got a few autographs from the cast plus the phantom himself haha! That was an experience!**

**Anyways, here is the next chapter. Hope you like it after the suspense of the previous one. Might not churn them out as fast but hopefully, this will be done before Star Wars 9 comes out (dammit its so quick!).**

**Enjoy!**

Kageyama stared at Oikawa, his hand shaking as he moved to grab his lightsaber from his belt when he realized it was gone. As he fumbled for it, his eyes tracked to Yachi walking towards Oikawa, a smirk on his face as she handed him the lightsaber which he promptly hooked to his own belt before leaning to whisper in Yachi's ear, although it was loud enough for Kageyama to hear.

"Good job. Now, go back to the festival and enjoy yourself."

"I will go back to the festival and enjoy myself," she repeated as she walked away, not pausing to look at Kageyama as she stepped into the lift and went back down.

Defenseless, Kageyama could only scowl as he realized he was nothing without his weapon as Oikawa beckoned him towards him. When Kageyama didn't move, he used the Force to pull him towards him, Kageyama trying to break free as he failed to dig his heels into the concrete as he was slowly drawn towards him.

"Come on now, don't be so harsh and defiant. I had to travel very far to get to you, even though you are one of the last people I didn't want for an apprentice."

"Then why do you want me?"

"Oh, its just Ushiwaka who's interested in you. He's only interested in recruiting the strong and he does not care what the people around him think about it. I might very well have had my head on the ground if I didn't fetch you, although I think you would much prefer it to be like that if you come willingly rather than me forcing you to come."

"I will never yield."

Oikawa chuckled as he raised his hand, curling his fingers as he dug into Kageyama's mind, the boy gritting his teeth as he felt the man scour through his thoughts like reading a book as he curled his lip.

"Wow, you must have went through hell down in isolation. I knew they were a thing but to think they actually cut you off from the Force, that's brutal."

"Then how were you able to slip through my mind?" he growled as Oikawa laughed.

"I just wanted to give my cute little apprentice some time to reconsider wanting to get out of this mess before everything burns to the ground."

As Kageyama remembered the flames from his memory, the Jedi Temple he had called his home his whole life burning to the ground and the ones he loved scattered around him, Oikawa smirked as he dug deeper and deeper.

"You want to save chibi-chan but you also want to save those that cause you pain. You don't want the Jedi Council to die for what they put you through, or how they treat you for being the son of a martyr plus you having a pretty vicious temper. I can let you be free, traveling the stars with your precious ball of sunshine where no one will ever judge you for doing as you wish."

"Shut up. You don't know me. I will never leave Hinata behind just because of some old geezers not liking my personality."

He cried out as Oikawa pushed further, this time sending his own thoughts into his mind as Kageyama struggled.

"If you do not leave the Order, the Council will make sure you never become a Jedi. They will take away your lightsaber, throw you out into the streets to fend for yourself. You will never be able to see your precious chibi-chan or your Master ever again. You will be cut out of the equation like you never existed."

"The Jedi will never do that!" Kageyama screamed as Oikawa laughed.

"You really think that? Do you know what happens when someone is an anomaly in the Order? They cut them out, just like they did with Satori-chan and the rest of the Shiratorizawa clan when Ushiwaka-chan desired more power and expressed his thoughts about the Jedi needing to exert more control and being more inclusive, being only for the strong. Soon, they will make sure their dreams come to past."

Oikawa continued to hold Kageyama in his Force grip as he leaned close, whispering the words into his ear as Kageyama felt him folding his mind in, closing him from the outside world as his consciousness began to fade.

"I promise you, you will understand what I'm saying when you see the ones you loved destroyed for your sake."

…

"Are you mad?!" Yamaguchi screamed as they continued to fly higher and higher into the sky. Yamaguchi knew Hinata had a mad jump to him but that was a new level of ridiculous to how he used the Force to propel them several floors up at a time. Yamaguchi wasn't a fan of heights either and he was glad he hadn't emptied the contents of his stomach when he noticed the lights shining from a lift heading downwards and its occupant looking very dazed.

"Yachi!" he cried out as Hinata spotted her as well, moving to intercept it by jumping onto the glass and smashing through it, snapping Yachi out of her reverie and nearly giving her a heart attack. The lift screeched to a stop, nearly sending them falling onto the ground as Yachi looked around in bewilderment.

"Hi… Hinata?! What the hell?!" she screamed as Yamaguchi grabbed her shoulders, searching for any damages on her body as she turned bright red from the contact.

"Did you see Kageyama?" Hinata snapped as Yachi looked around her. She had no idea how she had got there, only that she had been waiting for Yamaguchi to get ice cream when she recalled the sweet voice of the hooded man speaking into her mind.

"Oh no… oh no.." she whispered as Hinata shoved Yamaguchi out of the way and slammed his hands on her shoulders, not caring if it made her close to buckling to the floor as he repeated, "Where is he?"

"On the roof. I'm so sorry Hinata! I didn't mean to follow his orders, he must have used a mind trick on me…" she whispered before breaking into sobs, Hinata slowly dropping his arms to turn to Yamaguchi.

"Take her back to my quarters and get in contact with Master Sugawara for me. I'm going to bring Kageyama back," he whispered as he opened the doors, letting the both of them step out before punching the button, the lift rocketing upwards as he used the Force to propel himself closer to his friend.

…

"What the hell happened?" Master Sawamura demanded as they wheeled in an injured Asahi into the ship, his face pale and his body covered with cold sweat as he barely managed to breath from the wound that had very narrowly missed his heart, instead having punctured his lungs.

"It was a massacre. We thought we might be able to find survivors and were searching the premises when he appeared. He wielded a red crossbladed lightsaber and didn't hesistate to fight us. He could have killed us, Daichi, if Asahi hadn't stepped in my path and shielded me from it when I nearly tripped over some bodies trying to dodge him," Master Sugawara trembled as Master Kuroo got to work with hooking Master Azumane onto the life support unit.

"He should be fine. He pierced his lungs but with the support unit, he will be able to make it until we get back to Coruscant," he said but he still couldn't help but feel worried about how much pain Master Azumane was going through at the moment. The ma may look like a tough warrior but on the inside, he was a soft teddy bear who wished to only help his friends and to make sure they remained safe. He couldn't bear the thought of informing his Padawan if his master fell in battle because they were too slow to get him home.

As they finished hooking Asahi onto the machine, Master Sugawara's comlink went live as he answered the call, the voice speaking into it frantic as Master Sugawara tried to calm him down before turning to speak to Master Sawamura.

"Daichi, its Yamaguchi-kun and he has a message from Hinata."

He turned it on to speaker mode and Yamaguchi's frantic voice followed by a girl's sobs filled the already dreary spaceship as Yamaguchi spoke.

"Master Sawamura, are you there? I'm sorry to interrupt you when you're on a mission but I had no choice…"

"Its alright, Yamaguchi. We're on our way home now. Can you let the medical team know we have a patient waiting for them upon touchdown in three hours?"

"Yes! I… I just wanted to let you know that Hinata said he was going to bring Kageyama back. I don't know what happened but someone used a Jedi mind trick to get Yachi to bring him up to the roof and I don't know what's happen but it didn't sound good when Hinata was crazy enough to Force jump halfway up the temple which is several stories high…"

The girl sobbing a few minutes earlier gasped as she listened into her own comlink, a few stray whispers being shared between her and Yamaguchi as Yamaguchi gulped.

"Hinata just called Yachi and… he said he was too late. Kageyama has been taken by someone named… Oikawa Tooru…"

"That freaking bastard is still alive?! I thought he died along with the rest of his squad after their bodies where delivered to one of the outposts. To think he was the only one spared when Iwaizumi hadn't survived…" Master Kuroo growled as Master Kenma placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Kuroo. What we need to know for now is why he even wants him."

"Yamaguchi, patch Hinata to me right now," Master Sawamura ordered as the Padawan quickly patched Hinata onto the line, the young Padawan's voice cracked as he whispered the words over and over.

"I couldn't save him. I couldn't save him."

"Hinata, calm down right now. Tell me, what happened?"

"I… I tried to stop him but he was too strong. I was almost thrown off the roof and by the time I managed to get back up, they were gone. I'm sorry Master Sawamura… Daichi-san…"

"It wasn't your fault. Oikawa is a fully fledged Jedi Knight and was one of the strongest before he went rogue. You don't have to be so harsh on yourself…"

"But with Kageyama gone, he said fire is going to rain on the Jedi. What are we going to do? Without Kageyama or you guys around, we don't stand a chance.."

As Hinata spoke, the pinging noise of an incoming transmission came in from the cockpit, Ennoshita moving to look at it.

"All Jedi Masters and apprentices are to return to the Jedi Temple of Coruscant at once. There is a matter of high importance that requires the attention of all of those available to attend," he read as the Jedi Master looked at one another in turn.

"Come to think of it, wasn't today the day the Festival for celebrating 1000 years of the Jedi Order achieving peace supposed to begin?" Ennoshita asked as Master Sawamura slumped into a chair, his mind whirling as he thought of the sudden transmission. Not everyone would have returned for the festivities, although most would have considering they were stationed on the planet but it seemed so strange…

Unless..

"Ennoshita, contact a pilot you trust most. Anyone will do, as long as they don't leak out the information to anyone else. Can you do it?" Master Sawamura barked as Ennoshita smiled.

"Who do you think I am? I may be a reject, but I can patch you up no problem," he grinned as his hands flew across the keyboard, searching for the pilot as Master Sugawara turned to him.

"What are we going to do about the transmission?"

"We're going back to Coruscant and disable it, if the Temple is still standing at the end of this. I have a bad feeling, and I want to make sure Hinata and the rest of the Padawans of the Karasuno clan are off that planet before we arrive."

…

When the doors of the lift slid open to reveal the wind buffeting into his face, Hinata stepped onto the concrete, the air much colder than below from the dropping temperature along with the presence of the man standing at the end of the roof, holding an unconscious Kageyama in his arms bridal style.

"Let go of Kageyama now," Hinata snapped as the man looked at him, interest in his eyes as he laughed.

"No can kiddo. I came a long way to collect my prize."

"I said," Hinata growled as he grabbed his lightsaber and ignited it, the blade humming as green shone in the darkness, "Let him go!"

Oikawa laughed as he released Kageyama, drawing a breath from Hinata as he floated in the air, his face the most peaceful it had been in a long time as Oikawa withdrew his lightsaber.

"Come on then. If you can defeat me, I would gladly return your prince to you, chibi-chan."

"Don't call me short! And… he's not my prince… we're just…" Hinata stammered as Oikawa ignited his lightsaber, crimson red bleeding into the night as he got into stance.

"Come on then, chi-bi-cha-n," he winked as Hinata yelled, using the Force to propel him towards him as he swung his blade, green connecting with red as the force of the hit sent ripple through the air as Oikawa laughed.

"Interesting! How interesting! I haven't had a good duel in a long time!" he laughed as he threw Hinata backwards, Hinata using his lightsaber to dig into the concrete as he leaped back at him, whirling his blade as he tried to reach for Kageyama's own with his mind. The lightsaber wobbled just slightly in its hook as Oikawa clicked his tongue.

"Annoying," he growled as he pushed Hinata back with his mind, the Padawan crying out as he felt his mind cracking open.

"How interesting. Why would Kageyama look out for someone like you? You're beneath him, not a brilliant student.. I wonder… why…" he whispered as Hinata cried out, trying to get him out of his mind as he raised his lightsaber. Oikawa sent it flying with a clatter onto the ground, the lightsaber hitting dangerously close to the edge as Hinata growled.

"If you dare do anything to Kageyama…"

"Or what? You're going to kill me? The Jedi don't kill from what I recalled."

"I would if you try to harm my best friend."

"I'm sure he sees you more than that by now. Don't tell me you don't know that its more then friendship, perhaps even brotherly love?"

"Shut up!" Hinata yelled as he twisted, letting out a kick that hit Oikawa square in between the legs as he howled, having not expected such a direct blow as Hinata ran for Kageyama, his hand reaching out to pull him towards him as Oikawa snarled, "Oh no you don't!"

With a yell, he pushed back Hinata with such Force that he flew through the air and sailed right across the edge of the roof, barely managing to grip the edge as he tried not to look down at the 200 stories of concrete that separated him and the ground. The wind seemed to have picked up more as well, trying to send him over the edge as his fingers began to numb, his other arm scrabbling to pull himself out as Oikawa called out.

"I don't think Tobio-chan will be too happy if I was the one who killed you so I'm going to let you go. Nice meeting you, chibi-chan. I promise I will be gentle with him, if he doesn't try to resist me," he grinned as the whirring sound of a ship coming to life filled the air as a black TIE-fighter was uncloaked. Oikawa gently scooped Kageyama in his arms once more and walked up the ramp with him, Hinata's despair rising as he cried out.

"No… no!" he yelled as he used all the strength he had left to propel himself into the air, rising in the air as he reached for his lightsaber. The weapon was pulled into his grasp as he ran for the ship, trying in vain to reach out and stop it from taking off but it was too late.

The ship let out a screeching sound as it descended into the sky before blasting off into the atmosphere, leaving the smaller boy to lie on the ground screaming in agony for having lost the chance to save him.

He's gone. He's gone.

And its all my fault….


	10. Chapter 10

**Wohoo! We're at chapter 10 now, thats awesome! Going to start posting one chapter every two to three days since uni is driving me batshit crazy with masters applications and internships applications plus dissertation gahhh... hope all of this settles before Christmas.**

**Things are going to get mad from now on so hold on for the jump into light speed!**"

Ridiculous. This is absolutely ridiculous. Master Sawamura, you're making an assumption that the Sith would dare attack us in the heart of the Jedi Order during such an important time?" Master Nekomata snapped as Master Ukai groaned once more from the background from having a bit too much wine. Master Nekomata's own face was red from the festivities and Master Sawamura didn't know if he ought to reprimand them about not getting too hyped about the festivities or just yell at how the alcohol might be affecting their judgement.

"Look for yourself. The signal broadcasted for all the Jedi to return came from the Jedi Temple itself! Don't you think its strange that such summons would come at a time like this?" Master Sugawara asked as Master Nekomata gave a hiccup.

"All the better for all of our brethren to come and enjoy the festivities."

"Master! You must see some reason in this!"

"Enough! I don't want to hear anymore about your ranting on Sith Lords. Even if they do come back, we have more than enough Jedi at ready in the Temple to defend the peace and our honour of the Jedi Code."

"Master Ukai, even you must sense the disturbance in the Force, or has old age finally caught up with you, clouding your ability to see reason?" Master Sawamura glowered as he looked to his own Master, the man who saw potential in a youngling who couldn't do anything right and was afraid to attack.

He still remembered what Master Ukai had told him, all those years ago when he had cried about not being able to keep up with training. Master Ukai had knelt before him before embracing him, giving him the warmth he might have once got if he ever had a chance to meet his grandfather.

"_Because people do not have wings, they look for ways to fly. You, my child, will one day be able to find a way to take flight as a Jedi in your own right. You may not be able to see the way, but with resilience, you will become a great Jedi Knight."_

"Daichi-kun," Master Ukai replied as he looked at his apprentice, the look in his eye final on his decision.

"As you wish then, my Master," Master Sawamura said through gritted teeth as the transmission ended before slamming his fist into the wall. Master Azumane barely stirred in his sleep, Master Sugawara having held onto his hand the hold time, as though afraid his friend might slip away at any moment as Master Kuroo sighed.

"I didn't know those old geezers are so full of themselves," Master Sawamura growled as Ennoshita finally looked out from the cockpit, having finished relaying instructions to his fellow pilot for the pickup. Master Kuroo just sat in the corner of the ship, his hand twirling Master Kenma's hair as he slept on his lap, his eyes narrow as though sensing something in the air.

"Well guess we have to take matters into our own hands now," he said as Ennoshita nodded.

"Next stop, Coruscant! Let's hope this rustbucket can get us there in time."

…

When Kageyama opened his eyes, he thought he was back in the isolation cell but upon closer inspection, he realized the colour was wrong. Everything was black, from the cot to the walls around him. Beyond the front glass was darkness, although he could sense the presence of someone lurking in the shadows as he tried to get up when his head throbbed.

"What…"

"Oh, I gave you a little naptime. Looking at you sleep your best after so long, do you feel more refreshed now, Tobio-chan?"

Oikawa smirked as he walked towards the cage, his hands folded behind his back as Kageyama's eyes fell on the lightsaber hanging on Oikawa's belt. As he reached out with the Force to try to grab it, he felt the same emptiness of being locked away from the Force enveloping him, scooping out his insides and leaving him hollow as he slumped against the wall.

"Sorry for the extra precaution but Ushiwaka-chan likes to make sure prisoners, although I don't have an qualms if he gets his head looped off by you. It would be a great favour actually so could you do that for me once I let you out and make me my apprentice?"

"Why do you work for him? You clearly hate him."

"I'm just waiting for the time where I can wipe that stupid smirk of his face. I had the chance to train with his merry little band of weirdos over the years and they taught me a lot. Torture was one of the main things, although I did have a knack for it even before they took me in : well, that was what Iwa-chan used to say since I drove him and the others up the wall."

A look of remembrance passed across his face for just a moment before it was cleanly wiped away, his eyes returning to their harden state as he leaned against the glass wall separating him and Kageyama, palms up as he grinned.

"Well now, how about I tell you what Ushiwaka-chan has in store for you precious chibi-chan and you might be convinced to carry out what I have in mind."

When Kageyama didn't say a word, Oikawa continued on anyway, the smile on his face getting more manic by the minute as he spoke.

"Ushiwaka-chan is going to wipe out the Jedi at their core, starting at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. We planted a false transmission from the inside of the Temple, well yours truly did, calling for all Jedi to return for an emergency meeting by the Senate to change the position the Jedi holds in the Senate. Normally, the Jedi wouldn't take part in politics but over the years, the Jedi have been poking their noses and influencing things a bit more than they should have, so this ought to draw them attention in for a bit. Whilst everyone is busy having fun celebrating their so-called peace," Oikawa snapped his fingers to give dramatic effect, "they will rain hell on them, starting with showing them the troops they had amassed and lead them into battle. Heard they cost a bomb to make but that's on Ushiwaka."

"You're planning a massacre."

"Essentially yes. The Jedi need to begin afresh. We can't afford any lost stragglers who still think the Jedi Order is the best thing that ever happened to them run amok. Well, we will keep those who haven't yet been "polluted" by the Jedi: Padawans, members of the Service Corps and the like, but the Jedi Masters got to go. Most of them won't see reason, especially those old geezers of the Jedi Council."

Kageyama's insides ran cold as Oikawa laughed at his shocked expression, enjoying every moment he sent a spear into his gut.

"Don't worry about your beloved Master. I sent him away on a mission to investigate murders at a Jedi Outpost on Yavin Four. He will be fine, although I can't say if he lost any limbs since Satori-chan was the one who was sent over there to deal with things."

"You're mad."

"Of course I am! Do you think I won't be if the others hadn't been murdered in front of my eyes?! My best friend died in my arms, my other best friends and their apprentices were skewered like meat just because they were thought to be weak. Kindaichi-chan killed Makki in self defense… you want to know the horror on his face when he did it?!" Oikawa's crazed scream filled the air as he pounded onto the wall.

"The Order could have saved us. They didn't. Instead, they left us to rot, tortured by the Knights until they were finally removed. Iwa-chan suffered the most and they left me just enough connection to the Force to feel his pain, until he was finally snuffed out. I can never forgive them for that, and I can never forgive Ushiwaka-chan for what he did. When this is over, I will kill the Council and him along with his Knights. I don't care if I die in the process; I want them to pay in blood for the lives they took from me."

The mad glint in his eyes didn't fade as he slowly composed himself, trying to look calm but after seeing how terrifying and damaged Oikawa truly was, Kageyama didn't want to say what happens next.

"While I will deal with the Knights, I have a little errand for you to run. You will go to the Jedi Temple and if you kill Grand Master Jedi Ukai Ikkei, I will spare your Master and your precious chibi-chan. That's a good deal, isn't it? A Master's life for a Master."

"I will never do that."

"And why wouldn't you? He was the one who put you in isolation, cut you from the Force, made everyone turn against you when you lashed out on blondie. He kept telling you to keep your feelings sealed tight because it wasn't the Jedi way. He was preventing you from growing. You have so much power, so much potential, it makes me sick since I had to crawl all the way up to even get to where I am today but no matter…"

With a wave of his hand, the door slid open as Oikawa hovered at the door, a serene smile plastered to his lips as he held Kageyama's lightsaber for him to take. Kageyama still couldn't use the Force but if he could just jump, snatch it away from him and slice his throat with it.

"Should you really be thinking of killing me, Tobio-chan? You're becoming more and more unlike a Jedi, more like a Sith. Come on, use your anger and fight me if you wish," Oikawa grinned as Kageyama stood up before walking towards him, his footsteps nearly mechanical as he got closer and close to the door, his hair covering his eyes and expression. When he finally got to the door, he looked at Oikawa dead in the eye, the older man smiling as he looked into the beginnings of ambers glowing in the depths of black orbs.

"If I kill Grand Master Ukai, you will spare Hinata and Master Sawamura. Will you spare Master Sugawara, Master Kuroo, Master Azumane and Ennoshita-san?"

"No can do. I only promised two. Its up to the others to survive on their own, although I specifically had them picked for the investigations off world to increase their chances of surviving. I won't guarantee the safety of their Padawans though, although they shouldn't be much of your concern after all the hell they gave you."

Kageyama looked at the lightsaber, his hand reaching out to take it before sliding it onto the hook on his belt before kneeling to the ground.

"I will do as you say, Oi… Ma… Master Oikawa-sama."

Oikawa's smile was so wide he thought it might actually split the ship apart as he gave a hand for Kageyama to take, fire gleaming behind his eyes as he whispered, "Good, my new apprentice."

…

Ushijima stood at the bridge of the ship, his fellow knights gathered around him as they reached the atmosphere of the planet Coruscant. Nearby ships scattered when they saw the giant structure moving towards them, the fear radiating off its occupants filling Ushijima's mind with peace and a hint of comfort.

Let them fear what is coming. By the end of tonight, the Jedi will be no more and a new order shall rise. One where only the strong shall stand on the court.

"Can't we blast a few ships out of space, Wakatoshi-kun? Pretty please?" Tendou pleaded as Shirabu glared at him.

"Can you not disturb him? He's concentrating on the next move."

"Now now, Shirabu, where's the fun in going all into thinking mode when we have a feast waiting for us below? Perhaps we should go and have a bit of food before getting to work? I heard they're selling some interesting takoyaki made from giant octupis caught off the great oceans of Calamari…"

"Silence," Reon growled as both of them promptly shut up, Tendou blowing a raspberry at Reon's direction as he flexed his hand. After having it attached to his body again, it felt as good as new, although it took some time for the new nerves to regrow and attach themselves to the old ones, limiting his lightsaber movement for the moment. Tendou licked his lips as he thought of how he was going to skewer the Jedi below, especially those who had taunted him as a child and told him he was a monster.

"_Eh?" Tendou asked as he cocked his head, as Ushijima stood above him where he had knelt to pick up one of his broken toys. Both of them had been younglings at the time, growing up together in the Shiratorizawa clan. While their clan had been known to produce strong Jedi, that didn't include the wild card that was Tendou. As impressive as his lightsaber techniques were, he didn't hesistate to harm someone when necessary, just to get a win in or speak out what was on his mind._

"They're in the wrong. Shouldn't they be executed for their crimes instead of letting them rot away miles underneath the planet surface?" _he had said in class much to the horror of their carer and the rest of the younglings. He couldn't understand why it would be wrong to grant a swift and merciful death to someone instead of letting them rot for who knew how long, wasting away._

"_I believed your answer to be right, Tendou."_

_Tendou looked at him as though he was going mad, still crouched as Ushijima continued to speak._

"_Only the strong should survive. To let the weak survive is to give them hope of ever finding success when they will never truly find any. They would be doomed to keep dreaming of hopes that would never come true, slowly driving them mad until they die. Also, it's a waste of resources to keep them alive when they are going to die at the end of it."_

_Such force. Such presence. Such power in his words. Even someone like Tendou who doesn't listen or respect anyone found himself attracted to this youngling, who towered a head above him and was the strongest and most promising in their year._

"_Now, shouldn't the brightest one of the lot be saying things like "Thou shall not kill" and what not?"_

"_I do not speak of something I do not believe in. The Jedi Code may give us rules, but it is up to us to interpret it as we see it fit and not abide to it if it is meaningless and unneccasry. For example, I do not think it wrong to be the strongest there is in combat, or speak out our thoughts on a subject._

"Is he reading my thoughts?" _Tendou thought as Ushijima knelt to his level, looking at him in the eye as Tendou thought how he wanted to lower himself to his level. A reject. A potential dropout._

"_One day, if you ever desire to be part of something your talent will be made use of, you are welcomed to join me. I don't expect to stay here forever, and neither may you, but Tendou, you are important in all of this."_

"What are you smiling about, Tendou-san?" Goshiki piped up as Tendou smiled, one that was actually genuine and not from the feeling of having done something insane.

"Ah, Tsutomu-kun. Just thinking of something from the past."

"Tendou, I assume you're now back in the present," Ushijima's voice rumbled as Tendou grinned, his hand moving to his belt to thumb his beloved weapon.

"I am. Ready to begin when you are, Ushiwaka-chan," he grinned as Ushijima turned to the comlink attached to the holding bay of the ship, his voice booming a single command to the troops below.

"Execute Order 66."

**Some things might seem a bit rushed... hope you guys dont mind. Kinda of writing whatever comes to the top of my mind now haha...**

**Comments and likes are greatly appreciated and welcomed!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Got a lot of inspiration today so going to release a new chapter. Also to the guest who liked this fanfic, thank you so much! It really made my day! Shoutout to KT12-22 for another awesome review and to screamingchickens for liking this story as well as CartoonNerd12 for following this story! This means the world to me!**

**I don't own the characters sadly. They belong to Furudate-sensei!**

Grand Master Ukai Ikkei had seen a lot of things in his lifetime as a Jedi. Despite his old age, he could still remember things from when he was a young man, from the times of how he had struggled to become a Jedi Knight when others saw no hope in him to how the Jedi had evolved to this day.

He didn't want to admit all the hard work he and the previous Jedi before him had put was going to go to waste because of a group of young rebel Jedi, some of the most promising turned rogue and dark.

"Come on now, Ikkei. Now's the time to be merry and have fun. I might even go look at the Twi'lek lady over there," Master Nekomata grinned before letting out a loud belch. Although there was no rule in the Jedi Code that specifically forbid the Jedi from drinking, that didn't meant that people could simply drink until they were waster, much in the case of Master Nekomata, who drank like a tank.

Nearby, Master Takeda was already slumped over a table, an empty tankard in his hand as he mumbled incomprehensible words about computer programming. The younger master didn't do very well with alcohol but that didn't stop him from drinking whatever was thrown in face, especially when Master Nekoma offers him a free dinner. With that sneaky old cat, there was no such thing as free dinner; only good entertainment of seeing various important people in the Jedi Order acting like idiots on a night out and possibly breaking the code in the process.

"My old friend, you shouldn't drink until you're barely able to think," Master Ukai groaned, although he had to admit the alcohol was starting to get into his system.

When Master Sawamura had called, he didn't want to believe him that Ushijima was on his way to the planet to take them out for upholding beliefs he believed not worthy of the Jedi way. He hadn't liked the boy as much ever since he first saw how he performed as a Jedi, strict to the code but willing to bend it to his own advantage and to make him more powerful.

Power was one of the things that often led Jedi down the wrong path. There can never be an end to quench the thirst for power and they will continue to fall deeper into the rabbit hole of despair and thirst. More and more, no matter how many times they kill, how many times they sacrifice, they will never be satisfied.

The Master who had trained Ushijima had been a man who believed in the same ideals, instilling the same ideas in his Padawan until the day he passed on from old age. Master Washijo had been a man of small stature, which led to many people thinking he was unable to fight well and uphold his duties. Despite him hardly ever being called onto field duty or ever so much brandishing his lightsaber, he had been well known in training up Jedi who had become the strongest in the Order, but in the process most of them had become the proudest.

To have been picked by him was an honour reserved for the strongest of the Jedi and often when he saw younglings who reminded him of his younger days of being small and helpless, scrambling to climb up the food chain of the world, he would only utter one thing to them.

"The bigger, the stronger. That's the irrefutable law of nature."

To him, you had to be born strong. Even with all the hard work you put in to even get to the level of the strong who would soon leave you in the dust, he would still choose someone strong and powerful to build them into a weapon suited for protecting the galaxy.

He had upkeep that belief until he passed and until that day, Master Ukai had yet been able to convince him to even change his mind on how he should at least give the chance to those who could blossom under his tutelage instead of looking for those who already had the power to stand on their own two feet.

Master Ukai on the other hand was a man who favoured those willing to chance. People who were unable to rise from the ground to be where they needed to be, not having the strength or knowledge to do what they have to do, he would take them under his wing and shape them into the powerful crows that his clan was named after. For some reason, most of the Masters tended to stick with younglings from their own clan but Master Ukai can't help but feel a connection with his fellow clansmen despite them being two generations away from them.

"In the Jedi, being strong does give you a step up in learning the ways of the Jedi but starting from scratch, helpless and being open to learn new techniques without any bars, that is more important than just being able to do it from the start. Strength may be an advantage but in the Jedi, strategy, determination and resilience are what makes a person a better Jedi."

Those are the words he passed on to his students and he was glad most of them had held up to those words. His latest and final student, Daichi Sawamura was a man he was proud to call his apprentice and after watching him and his friends grow from average students to some of the best Knights in the Order, their teamwork and trust irreplaceable, he could never be more proud of sticking to his ideals.

Whilst he was reminiscing about the past, he couldn't help but pick up the slight thundering on the ground, the floor quaking slightly under his feet as he looked onto the horizon. While the festivities are nearly over, most of the hawkers and merry-goers were still lingering around, all having a good time without knowing what was about to come.

"Master Nekomata, do you feel it?" he whispered as Master Nekomata's ears pricked up, his nose catching the scent off the wind as he growled, his whiskers twitching.

"It sounds like an army approaching but there is no way they could land a ship and deposit them so easily."

"Whatever it is, we need to get everyone out of here, now."

As Master Ukai looked further into the distance, he could make out a large group of soldiers in white armour marching towards them, people too focused on the festivities to even so much look up when the first of them began to open fire. When the first person fell, no one so much as noticed but when the first line of people began to fall, screams began to erupt as people began to realize what was going on.

Snarling, Master Nekomata yelled out to the crowd, his voice carried by the wind as he barked out orders to the Jedi around him.

"All Jedi, get all the civilians into the temple now! Put their lives before yours! Make sure no one is lost!"

Civilians had began to scatter in the panic as Jedi tried to bring them into the temple while trying to block blaster fire. After not having experience much conflict for so many years, it was becoming evident just how detrimental it was right now as most of the Jedi were barely able to deflect the blasts and a single emotion hung in the air like a death banner : fear.

Ukai grunted as he lifted his hands, concentrating as hard as he could as the blaster shots stopped in mid air, the troops barely even flinching as the blaster shots hung like ghostly lights. Ukai shook as he tried to keep them steady, trying to buy enough time for the others to scramble into the temple as Master Nekomata and Master Kawasaki joined him.

"Come on, old man. Do you think you're the only one who knows how to do this trick?" Master Kawasaki growled as he reversed the direction of the blaster shots before releasing them in a volley, soldiers falling down without so much a cry as their comrades walked over them, mechanical in their march as the Jedi Masters tried to hold them back. The air stank of death and despair, two emotions Master Ukai haven't felt in a while and now regretted in dismissing his student for being too worried about the festivities being spoiled.

How could he not see this coming? How did he not see this coming after all the signs and warnings they had in the past few months? Kagayema's nightmares getting out of control, the mention of the Knights of Shiratorizawa, the possible deaths of many on Yavin Four and Olderoon…

"What are you doing, Ikkei?! Focus dammit!" Master Nekomata yelled as his focus slipped slightly enough for a single blaster shot to hit him in the arm. He cried out as he held onto it, the shot not drawing any blood but enough to render his right arm useless as he toppled to the ground. As he fell, more blaster shots hit him, the old man grunting as he fell to the ground, Master Kawasaki dropping to help him as Master Ukai yelled.

"Get him inside! I will hold them off from here!"

"Are you mad?! You're going to get yourself killed!" Master Nekomata groaned as Master Ukai smiled, "I don't think I will die that easily. This old crow has seen worse times; I don't think a few blaster shots are enough to kill me."

"I knew you were a senile old man, but you're more cracked than I thought you were," Master Kawasaki muttered as he hoisted Master Nekomata into his arms and raced into the temple, his two Sentinel friends from earlier helping him bring the older Master to the infirmary as Master Ukai stared down at his foes.

"Now then, shall you give this old man a good game, just like old times?"

…

Master Shimizu Kiyoko was a woman to be reckoned with. One of the few female Jedi Master who was widely respected not just because she was good with the sword and abided to the Jedi Code, but she was also a master who could handle any student thrown in her way. Given any rowdy male student who seemed ready to be released into the wild, she could turn them into a Jedi who would be well respected as well as professional in their job.

Not to mention she was a beauty, even for the standards of Jedi. Most of the females within the order were beautiful but her's was something to be reckoned with. A small beauty mark underneath her lip, glasses that made her black eyes shine like onyx and a small smile that was enough to make any man's heart melt, Jedi or non Jedi alike.

Which was why everyone was so surprised when she chose Tanaka Ryunosuke to be her Padawan learner.

The boy had a reputation to be a bit rough around the edges and had a streak of losing his temper and basically flying after any woman like a madman after meat. More or less, he was an uncontrollable beast. Coupled with his best friend Nishinoya Yuu, both of them drove their teachers up the wall as younglings, barely able to keep up with the two of them and even when separated, they were a force to be reckoned with.

The first time Tanaka had saw Kiyoko, he had yelled for her to marry him despite their age difference of nearly ten years and that it was forbidden for the Jedi to get married. Despite the threat of being thrown into isolation, Tanaka had pursued her all this time without any qualms, whether it was in the canteen or in the hallways; he was always vying for her hand, even when he was taken on as her Padawan.

"Kiyoko-san! Let me treat you to some takoyaki from Calamari! My treat!" he yelled as he went to the store to get some oversized takoyaki the size of his head. Even as he could see Master Shimizu looking at him wondering if he was mad enough to eat something that still had tentacles waving in the air, he didn't hesistate to grin as he gave it to her as though giving a goddess her offering. To him, she was his goddess and he would never do anything to hurt her.

Maybe except for her pride whenever people watched how much he acted like a idiot around her.

Long ago, she had tried to get him to call her Master Shimizu but she gave up over time since he was never going to listen anyways. Still, she found it comforting that she had a closeness with her Padawan that some masters didn't have. Some padawans barely even interacted with their Masters outside of classes and while Tanaka may be a bit pushy, he meant well.

"Thank you, Tanaka," she whispered as she reached to take it from him when he yanked her close, her hands still grasped on the giant ball as he pulled her close. In the crowd, it looked as though she might have slipped and was now a bit too close to him but she knew better on what he was going to say next.

"Kiyoko-san. Let's run away from all this. We can go to another planet, start all over, build a family… maybe even have…" Tanaka blushed as Master Shimizu smiled sadly. Once upon a time, she thought it would be nice for her to have children but now that she was in the Order and loved the Jedi to a fault, she could never leave it behind for the selfish reason of fulfilling her own desires.

Tanaka would have made a great husband if he ever had the chance to get married.

"Tanaka," she started when Tanaka suddenly whirled around her, yelling, "Duck!"

She barely had time to spin as a streak of red passed by her, missing her face by inches as she fell to the ground, Tanaka's body pressing on top of her as screams began to fill the air. As she listened more closely, she could hear the sound of footsteps drumming on the ground in synchronized rhythm, nearly drowning out the thundering of her own heart as well as Tanaka's own heart.

"Kiyoko-san! Are you alright?!" he yelped as she turned to see the festival erupting into chaos. She barely even heard the voice of Master Nekomata screaming for everyone to get inside to safety as she felt herself being scooped into Tanaka's arms, his arms strong and unyielding as she tried to get down.

"Let me down! I need to protect the others!"

"There's no point for you getting hurt or killed because of the others! If you're killed… I… screw the Jedi Code about putting your life for others, you matter more!"

"Tanaka, listen to me!"

They had just reached the front steps of the temple, Master Ukai already throwing up his hands to stop more blaster shots from hitting anyone as the army marched towards them. Her skin scrawled as she saw how they didn't care about their fallen comrades, stepping over bodies like stepping on the floor as they marched onward, more Master joining the fray as Tanaka looked at her.

"Kiyoko. No, Master Shimizu, I swear with my life I will protect you until the end of my life. As your Padawan, it will be an honour to fight and die by your side," he said as he slammed a hand on his heart, the determination clear on his face as she sighed, knowing she wouldn't get him away now as a worried Nishinoya ran towards them.

"Kiyoko-san! Ryu!" he yelled as he barreled into his best friend, nearly sending them tumbling back down on the steps as Master Shimada came up behind him.

"Thank goodness you're safe! We're just evacuating everyone into the temple now. They should be safe," he panted, his glasses skewed as he looked at the army. Master Nekomata had been hit and Master Ukai was left to fend on his own as Master Kawasaki carried Master Nekomata into the Temple, the old man barely able to hold off the attackers as Nishinoya yelled, "Let's help him!"

"Unless you want to die, go ahead. I don't think Master Azumane would be please if his apprentice became a holey little thing when he gets back," a voice said as Futakuchi Kenji walked over, his face set in a grim line as his friend and fellow Sentinel, Aone, a huge Jedi with a distinct lack of eyebrows and a scowl that would send most people running in fear. He grunted at them as Master Shimizu said.

"Don't you think the reason why they're here is to attack the Jedi? If we put everyone in the Temple.."

"There wouldn't be a way to escape. This will be their tomb," Master Shimada breathed as he turned to see the countless Jedi trying to get the crowd further into the building. With the main entrance blocked and not enough ships to send them to safety, it was only a matter of time until everyone who couldn't fight die and those who defended them get slaughtered.

"Shit. Oh shit. What are we going to do now?" Tanaka moaned as he ran his hand through what remained of his hair as Master Shimizu spoke, her voice clear and strong despite the impending hell coming towards them.

"Ryu, Nishinoya, get the citizens to safety. There should be some ships in the hangar along with some underground escape routes beneath the Temple they can use. I will go to the crèche and make sure all the younglings escape," she said as Master Shimada whirled at her.

"Are you mad?! You can't go alone when there may be… Sith lurking around!"

"I will be fine. Most of the younglings might have been out in the festival. I just need to make sure all of them got out safely," she said, turning to her apprentice and taking both of his hands in hers, sending warmth through his body as Nishinoya looked ready to pounce on him from the gesture.

"May the Force be with you, Tanaka," she whispered as she pressed a kiss on his hands before releasing them, turning to walk away as her robe flapped behind her like black crow wings, the same as the clan she hailed from.

"Ryu… she kissed your hands. Kiyoko Shimizu kissed your hands," he stammered as Tanaka looked at his hands, dumbfounded as he slowly pressed them to his lips.

That was the closest thing he ever got to a kiss and he wasn't about to waste it.

"Ora! Come on! We have some people to rescue!" he yelled as he ran to the crowd of people gathered in the Temple, shouting for them to gather into smaller groups to begin entering the tunnels below. Nishinoya soon joined his friend in organizing, their loud voices being useful for once as people began to form small groups and shuffled off into the darkness as Master Kawasaki reached the top of the stairs.

"Shit, bring him to the infirmary now. I don't know whether this old man can take it," Master Kawasaki groaned as Master Shimada took Master Nekomata from him.

'Get out of here. We'll handle this," Master Kawasaki grinned as he ignited his lightsaber, green flashing in the darkness as Aone and Futakuchi did the same with their spears, the low hum of the blades filling the air as the continuous drumming of feet approached closer and closer.

"May the Force be with you. I will see you at the end of it!" Master Shimada yelled as he took off, Master Nekomata muttering a string of curses at Master Kawasaki as the younger Jedi grinned.

"Just like old times," he grinned as the three of them stood in one line, forming a wall of defense for the escapees. Futakuchi gave his spear a twirl as Aone grunted.

"Let's show them what the Iron wall of Dateko is made of!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Not feeling well at the moment but here is a chapter! Enjoy.**

"Oi! What's going on?!" Hinata screamed as people began flooding into the Temple, screams tearing from their throats as blaster fire approached closer and closer. There was the ever present hum of lightsabers being turned on and whirling in the air, the Sentinels providing an Iron Wall of defense to the fleeing civilians as Tanaka and Nishinoya tried to get them out of there.

"Hinata! Oi, Hinata! Do you copy?!" Master Sugawara snapped into his comlink. The only thing he could think of was whether he was safe, the only thing keeping him sane was that their Force bond was intact, for the timebeing as he slunk off to his room and . He could feel Kageyama's energy fluctuating, going from fear to sadness, pain and sorrow filling every fiber of his being as he reached out to Kageyama, trying to speak out the words.

_You will be alright. You will be alright. I will come get you and wipe that smirk off the Grand King's face. I will, trust me!_

As he chanted those words over and over in his head, he failed to notice the large swarm of stormtroopers marching into the Temple, line after line of soldiers breaking through the blockade of Jedi trying to protect their Temple as Master Ukai stood in the front of it all, his blade flashing in his air as he deflected blaster shots. The old man looked like he wasn't about to die anytime soon but Hinata could feel things were about to get worse.

"Hinata. Stay where you are. No… get to the repair hangar as soon as you can! Get off the planet at once!"

"But Master, the others need help!"

"At the moment, they are going everything they can to make sure the civilians get out! Its their duty to protect them and for now, your safety is my priority! I'm coming back to Coruscant to make sure you get out of there safe."

"But what about Yamaguchi, Yachi… even that salty bastard Tsukishima…"

"I've called them to assist you in your escape."

The door slid open with a bang as Yamaguchi stood in the threshold, his face livid as he stalked over and grabbed Hinata by the collar to yank him to his feet.

"This is no time for you to lie down and mope like a sorry princess because Kageyama is gone! Now, let's get you out of here!" he snapped as Yachi stood behind him, a blaster in her hand as he body shook from both the fear and the impending cold and doom filling every corner of the building. He could feel them approaching, feel the wave of death sweeping through the Temple as life after life was snuffed out of existence. In the torrent of it all, he felt one single soul floating in the darkness, lost as he was torn between two choices.

But what were those choices?

"Yamaguchi is right. We're to get you out of here. I don't know why Master Sugawara is trying to get you out of here, but we'll make sure we do the job. For the sake of our Masters who are coming home," Tsukishima growled as he followed behind Yachi, his lightsaber already in hand as his thumb hovered over the ignition button.

"I think we can get out of here through the emergency exit. The stormtroopers have yet to make their way here, if I'm sensing them right on my scanner," Yachi chirped as she held up the device, the map cleared of red dots save for a group walking towards their area from 500m away, near the entrance of the temple.

Yamaguchi slowly let go of Hinata's arm as he took out his lightsaber, biting his bottom lip as he held it in his hand.

"I hate violence. I hate killing. But if people are willing to hurt my friends and family," he growled as he slowly lit up the shoto, the hum of the lightsaber filling the room as he twirled it in his hand to hold it in a reverse grip, "I will do what I must."

…

Master Jedi Kiyoko Shimizu was a woman of standing in the Jedi temple who kept to her word to the very end. As she stood in front of the Jedi younglings, the young ones huddled in fear as a man walked towards them, a mad grin on his lips as his tiny pupils darted at each one of them, she lighted up her twin lightsabers, white flashing in the darkness as one of the younglings whispered.

"Master, are we going to die?"

The words stabbed through her heart as she turned to give them a smile of reassurance, something she doesn't often do. She didn't know if she could protect this little ones, who were barely older than eight and had little experience with the world. To think they will be killed by the mad man in front of her…

It made her more determined to strike him down.

"State your business here. I know who you are, Tendou Satori. The Guess Monster of the Shiratorizawa clan. To think you still lived, it makes me sick," she said as the man chuckled.

"I just have a little cleaning up to do. Wakatoshi doesn't really think the younglings could be of use to us and we don't have time to raise little Jedi to become strong warriors. Perhaps if I try to convince them to come with me willingly…"

"We will never join the dark side!" a youngling squeaked as she stepped from behind the group, her horns curling from her head as she held her miniature lightsaber in hand. Her eyes flashed as their attacker grinned, licking his lips as he twirled his twin bladed lightsaber.

"Come on then, let's see what you can do, little Jedi," Tendou grinned as he whirled his blades, laughing as he leaped towards them, some of the younglings screaming as the girl held her ground, fear flashing in her eyes for just a moment before Shimizu stepped in front, her twin blades greeting red as Tendou clicked his tongue.

"Come on, woman. I don't have time for this," he growled as Shimizu yelled, "Run to the tunnels! Jedi will be there to guide you out of here! Go!"

The younglings began to scatter, some of them grabbing hands as they ran as one, some of them igniting their lightsabers and circling the more terrified younglings as they ran into the Jedi Temple, the person leading the group being the girl who had stood up before her just now. Shimizu had to keep telling herself that they would be fine, that the stormtroopers wouldn't find them. They are the next generation, they will be fine… they will be…

"Hey, look at me!" Tendou yelled as he swung his lightsaber at her, nearly knocking her off her feet as she got back into position, clearing her mind as she parried his attacks. He was swift and unpredictable as they said, never giving her a moment's pause as she battled him. No matter move she used, he could always predict it, laughing as she got hit in the arm with his lightsaber. She groaned as she gripped her wound, the wound sizzling and smelling of burnt flesh when she heard the sounds of blaster shots coming from nearby.

"You monster," she screamed as she fought back even more as she felt the wave of terror rushing through her.

They couldn't have. They were just children. There was no way they would harm them…

"Why do you want to protect those who are weak? Only the strong deserve to survive, quoting Wakatoshi."

"They're just children! We have yet to see their potential in them!" she cried out as her bladework got more erratic. Screams had started to pierce the air followed by the low thumping sound of bodies as the hum of lightsabers got fainter and fainter.

Shimizu cried out as she threw out her arm, screaming as she pushed him back with everything she got. Tendou only looked amused as he was thrown into the wall, Shimizu turning to run into the Temple when she stopped dead in her tracks.

All around her were the bodies of the younglings who had fled. Not one of them had been spared as she fell to her knees, her arms reaching to cradle the girl who had stood up for the others earlier, her breathing weak where the blaster had hit here tiny torso, riddling her with wounds.

"Master… did I… fight well?' she whispered as she shut her eyes, Shimizu feeling her life ebbing away as she pressed her forehead against hers.

"You will be one with the Force. Go in peace, my child," she whispered when she felt the low hum of a blade behind her before she felt something piercing her through the chest. Tendou didn't so much flinch as Shimizu toppled on top of the youngling, the ghost of a smile on her lips as she breathed her last, her only thought going to her Padawan, somewhere in the tunnels of the Temple.

_Tanaka, I'm so sorry. I love you, and I always will._

…

Tanaka cried out as he clutched his chest, his heart feeling like he had been pierced by a hot pike as he fell to his knees, the stabbing feeling leaving a void as he realized what had happened. As the hot tears fell out, he felt the final words of his Master reaching him before her soul left the world forever, leaving him without a master, and a love.

"Ki..yo..ko..-san.." he whispered as Nishinoya shouted from the throng of the crowd pushing to get to safety, his face white as though he had felt her passing as well.

"Ryu…" he whispered as he watched his best friend curl up into a ball and sobbed, his cries filling the cavern as people rushed past, not caring how many lives were being sacrificed to keep them alive as Nishinoya grabbed his shoulders and bang his own forehead against his.

"Ryu, now isn't the time to cry. Kiyoko-san wouldn't want you to die a death like this, down here in the tunnels. She would want you to fight like the man you are," he said as Tanaka took a deep breath, wiping the tears from his eyes even as more threatened to come out before giving his face a good slap. As his hands came away, his eyes had sharpened, a glint of anger for having his loved one taken away from him as Nishinoya pulled him to his feet when screams rang out from the front.

"Oi, Hak! Whats going on up front?!" Nishinoya yelled as the hum of a lightsaber being ignited filled the air as people began to push back when Hak, a Dresellian Jedi cried out in pain as blaster shots filled the air.

"The front is surrounded! We can't get them out of here!"

"But there isn't a way to push them back!" Nishinoya yelled when a mad thought came to Tanaka's mind as he grinned, Nishinoya looking at him as he got the same idea as Hak yelled, "I need help here!"

"Everyone hold on!" Tanaka yelled as he raised his hands, concentrating on the Force as hard as he could as he projected all his thoughts to the people in front of him. He poured in his love for those he had yet to meet, for those he had never met, for those he loved. For those he lost.

"I'm sorry, Tanaka," Kiyoko's voice filled his mind as he felt the ghost of her kiss on his hands, strengthening his will as people began to yell, their bodies being pushed forward without them moving as Nishinoya yelled out, "Rolling thunder… Force push!"

Both Padawans forced the people forward with a rush of wind formed from the Force, causing people to be pushed out in a vacuum and tumbling into the streets that lead into Coruscants lower level streets. Tanaka was close to tumbling from exerting so much power from it when he heard Hak cry out in pain as red shone in the darkness, the cross-guard of the blade spitting sparks in both directions as the user spat.

"I thought I might be able to finish you guys off quickly but looks like this is a piece of work."

His sandy brown hair was cut in the shape of a mushroom, his eyes drawn as he scowled at them. He looked upon them as pieces of trash that needed discarding as he held up his blade, Hak's arm dangling uselessly by his side as he lifted up his lightsaber to finish him when Nishinoya yelled, running towards him as he ignited his yellow lightsaber.

"Don't you dare harm my friends!" he cried out as he slammed his lightsaber into the Sith's own, nearly knocking him off his feet with the force of the impact. The Sith grunted as Tanaka helped Hak to his feet as he yelled, "I'm not letting you out of my sight!"

"Go, Hak! We'll handle it from here! Send reinforcements!" Tanaka yelled as he ignited his blue lightsaber, the low hum of the blade's activation reminding him of the amount of times he had done the same alongside Kiyoko, her black hair a banner in the wind as a symbol of hope for him as she made sure to keep him in check and taught him the ways of the Force. Without her, he wouldn't be the man he was today, someone who fought for love and peace.

For her.

"You better don't die!" Hak grunted as he ran into the tunnels, his footsteps bouncing off the walls and getting fainter as the Sith spun his heel, knocking Nishinoya into the wall as he turned to face Tanaka, who gave a savage grin as he spun his lightsaber.

"Come on!" he yelled as he slashed his blade down. The Sith blocked it as he took a back step, pivoting on his heel as he brought his blade from below. Tanaka dodged it as he brought up his lightsaber, blocking the attack as the Sith pushed against him.

"You're strong. Ushijima-san will like it," he muttered as Nishinoya hollered, running towards him as he yelled, "I don't care who is this Ushijima, but he's going down with you!"

"As if you can take him or me down!" the Sith yelled as he swung his blade, the ends of the cross guard searing Tanaka in the shoulder as he hissed in pain, the lightsaber twirling before it clashed with Nishinoya. The other Padawan was much shorter than the Sith and while he had a lot of energy and skills with the blade, he wasn't faring well as each attack came in with precision. Nishinoya was someone who fought with every technique he had, combining every lightsaber technique he ever learned into his own style.

He called it : Rolling Thunder lightsaber style.

"Ora!" he yelled as he whirled, his hands moving so fast they were a blurr as Tanaka charged, his hand reaching into his utility belt to grab his grappling hook, swinging it over his head to latch it onto the Sith, who yelled as it wrapped around his neck and sent him tumbling to the floor, where he lay hissing as he tried not to get his neck severed.

"Come on, we better go back up to make sure the others are ok. Should we leave this guy down here or what?" Nishinoya grunted as the Sith chuckled in his throat.

"Whats so funny? You just killed so many people and wounded a Jedi. What business do you have with us you would try to kill us, kill Kiyoko-san," Tanaka snarled as he pointed the tip of his lightsaber in the Sith's face, the man face splitting into a mad grin as Tanaka's anger flared.

"Answer me! Why did Kiyoko have to die?!" his lightsaber shifted to stab the Sith in the shoulder, the man barely even flinching when they heard someone cry out in pain, footsteps heading in their direction as a silver haired man stepped through it, his features pulled in a frown as he dragged a half-dead Hak by the neck, the Jedi's left arm now gone from its socket as the Sith snapped, "About time you arrived, Semi."

"Look what they did to you, Shirabu. You think you should be one of Ushijima's close aides when you can't even kill a few Padawans? You're a disgrace to the Knights," Semi growled as he sank a dagger into Hak's side, the man squirming in pain as he tried not to scream any further as the two Padawans circled Semi, their lightsabers still drawn as Tanaka snarled, "Let him go."

"We can both take him down," Nishinoya yelled as he charged at Semi when the man twirled the dagger before sinking it into Hak's throat, a spurt of blood jetting out of the wound as he collapsed on the ground, Nishinoya crying out as he swung the lightsaber in Semi's face. The Sith barely even flinched as he stepped aside, using the Force to hang Nishinoya suspended in the air while Tanaka watched Hak bleed to death on the ground, the light fading from his eyes as Shirabu finally got the grappling hook undone and reached for the lightsaber Nishinoya had kept on his belt.

His lightsaber hummed as he reignited it, hovering behind Tanaka, who tried not to turn as he felt the very presence of death itself hanging on both men. They had killed a lot, and they wouldn't stop killing any time soon.

He and Nishinoya may die there tonight, alone and away from all the Jedi, where no one may ever find them again.

Perhaps… he would be able to see Kiyoko again. Maybe death wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Should I kill them?" Shirabu growled as Semi wiped his bloody dagger against Hak's robes. He didn't bother closing the dead Jedi's eyes as he turned to Nishinoya, the smaller Padawan now gasping for air as the grip around his throat tightened as Semi turned to look at Tanaka.

"I think they will make good entertainment in the ring. For now, we keep them alive," he said as he raised his hand to push Tanaka's head backwards. As he fell back, his vision dimmed and his senses dulled as he faintly watched the same thing being done to Nishinoya, the smaller Padawan being hoisted over Semi's shoulder like a sack of potatoes as Shirabu used the Force to carry him away.

As his consciousness slid away, Tanaka watched as they stepped over Hak, the Jedi's eyes unseeing now as he was left to waste away in the depths of the planet, never going to be given the burial all Jedi deserved.

Tanaka couldn't save Kiyoko. He couldn't save Hak either.

He was a failure.

He didn't deserve to be Jedi.

He deserved to die.

**Sorry about the ending guys! Had the idea of who is going to go and what not since I wrote this and unfortunately, Kiyoko was on the list.**

**Stay tuned for more!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Finally submitted all my work and got my dissertation intro out of the way so going to reward myself this weekend by writing as much as I can for this story. **

**Flu caught up to me and might be in the process of getting a fever but hang it; the show must go on!**

**I don't own the characters which sucks big time.**

The moment they stepped into the Jedi temple ground, they were met with a scene out of a horror film. Bodies littered the ground, most of them with wounds that still had smoke sizzling their clothes, round holes hit directly on their hearts as Tsukishima clicked his tongue.

"Those soldiers. They're precise marksmen but where have I heard of them before… I don't remember any of their designs in the Jedi archived," he muttered as Yamaguchi gripped Yachi's hand tightly. The younger girl looked ready to hurl as she clutched his bigger hand, his warmth barely keeping her sane as they ran past turmoil and destruction.

While the Jedi Temple still stood, its occupants were slowly falling one by one. Many Jedi lay fallen on the ground, unmoving as they skirted over them to the main hangar. Hinata didn't know why they picked the hangar but they had to make do what they can at the moment, which was to not die.

"Watch out!" Yamaguchi yelled as he brought up his shoto, slashing a Stormtrooper across the chest. The man dropped without a scream, his body clattering to the ground as he spasmed, Tsukishima delivering the final blow as Yamaguchi shielded Yachi from the sight. He couldn't have killed him if Tsukishima weren't there; he didn't want to hurt anyone no matter what.

"Yamaguchi, you will have to kill sooner or later. These men killed the Jedi, our fellow brothers and sisters and are willing to put innocent civilians in the line of fire as well. Don't you think its deserving for them to die?" Tsukishima whispered as he swung his lightsaber, the low hum of the green blade filling the air as Yamaguchi bit his lip.

"I don't want to kill. The Jedi don't kill," he whispered as he whispered the mantra that had been passed on to them since they were children. The Jedi do not take any life, trying to save the lost soul as much as they could, until they had absolutely no choice.

There was another hum of a lightsaber being ignited as Hinata held his in his hand, his blue lighting up his face as his eyes shone in the darkness. The lights had gone out and with the blue light lighting his features, Hinata looked as scary as his counterpart Kageyama, his brown eyes sharp and focused as he swung his blade back, impaling a Stormtrooper coming up behind them that the other two hadn't noticed. He pulled his blade out without a word, swinging his blade to remove what little blood had got on it as he looked at them, Yamaguchi gulping.

"They took Kageyama. They killed so many others. I cannot forgive them for that, and I will make sure they pay the price."

As he walked past the other Padawans, Yachi couldn't help but shiver as Hinata's brown robes blew behind him, his body shrugging them off as they fell to the ground in a heap. She slowly saw Yamaguchi and Tsukishima doing the same, the light and determination in their eyes providing them what little comfort she could get as they strode deeper into the Temple where they might very well be walking to their own deaths.

The four of them ran as quietly as they could across the Temple, the boys taking down any Stormtroopers that came their way while Yachi watched them. Yamaguchi barely took any lives but Tsukishima and Hinata had no qualms in doing so, their movements swift as they struck down those in front of them. as Yachi tried to stop the negative thoughts from flooding in her mind, she felt Yamaguchi come up to her to hold her in an embrace before pecking a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't worry, I will always protect you," he murmured as she nodded against him, Tsukishima giving a low whistle as he kicked aside the body of a dead Stormtrooper.

"I hate to rain on your chitchat, but we have to get this little princess to the hangar," he called as Hinata snapped, "Shut up, Stupidshima!" his face blushing a furious red at the comment as Tsukishima pressed the pressure point in the middle of his skull, making him wince as he tried not to piss his pants.

As they bickered, more Stormtroopers began to head their way as the boys made a run for it, Yachi barely able to keep up with them as she thought of what she could do. What could she do? She was no Jedi, she was just a girl who worked in the communications office…

"Wait! I can go disable the transmission in the Temple. If I can rewire it to tell all Jedi to stay away from the planet, more wouldn't come here and get slaughtered."

"Are you mad, Yachi?! You're going to get yourself killed!" Yamaguchi yelled as Yachi shouted, "I want to be of use! I'm not some useless villager B who stands at the side and not do anything! I want to help save more lives! You two go with Hinata to the hangar and get him out of here!"

In a swift motion, she pulled Yamaguchi against her and kissed him hard, not caring the freckled boy was turning red and hotter by the second as Hinata and Tsukishima tried not to snicker. Ignoring the fact that her own face was red and that her body felt hot like she had been swimming in a river of lava on Mustafar, she turned her heel and took off down the corridor, her small head bobbing into the darkness as Tsukishima gave a flustered Yamaguchi on the shoulder.

"Come on, we have a job to do, unless you want this to be your last kiss with her," he said, trying his best not to grin as he and Hinata walked ahead, Hinata looking a little lost for words at the display earlier as Yamaguchi put a finger on his lips, Yachi's lips still lingering as he groaned.

'You don't have to ruin the moment, Tsukki…"

When they finally got to the hangar, a group of Stormtroopers were on their tail, blaster shots missing them by inches as they scrambled into the hangar to slam the door shut, Hinata's hand moving to slam the red button for the hangar doors to slid shut with a bang, giving them some time to turn. Hinata's mouth nearly dropped when he saw the rustbucket barely staying afloat in the air, its thrusters flickering in and out of existence as smoke coughed out of one of them.

A man stood at the open door, a grin on his face as he waved them over. He had a cigarette stuck in the corner of his mouth and his wavy hair was dyed blond, a blaster hanging on his side as he yelled, "Come on! Time to get aboard this rustbucket!"

"How do I know you're not going to kill me when I get onboard?! That thing looks ready to die anyways!" Hinata yelled as the man roared, "Don't you dare curse this beautiful baby! She's my pride and joy… that's not the point! Ennoshita Chikara sent me to pick your sorry ass up before they blow this place to kingdom come!"

As he trust out a arm to Hinata, the sound of blasters peltering the door intensified as the door slowly began to melt, someone probably melting their way through as an angry circle of red began to form in the middle. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi stood their ground, Yamaguchi's legs shaking so much he looked ready to collapse as Tsukishima gritted his teeth before pushing up his glasses.

"Such a pain. I thought we could graduate in peace," he groaned as the man yelled, "Hinata! Come on!"

"But what about them?!"

"They're not part of the deal!"

"Hinata, go! We'll handle this!" Yamaguchi yelled as he threw out his hand, Tsukishima doing the same as they propelled Hinata towards the man, using the Force as he sailed through the air and smash into the man, who yelled as they toppled into the rustbucket of a ship as it began its descent into the air.

"May the Force be with you, Hinata," Yamaguchi whispered as a banging sound filled the air, a circular hunk of metal hitting the ground as both of them stood their ground, a man stepping through the hole as he looked at them, his face impassive as soldiers poured through the hole to surround them.

"I don't want to die, Tsukki," Yamaguchi whispered, his lightsaber coated with his sweat as they were surrounded, his body shaking as his best friend nudged him with a shoulder, "At least you won't die alone."

Yamaguchi bit back a sob as the man strode towards them, his imposing frame sending chills down Yamaguchi's spine as his eyes tracked to the red lightsaber his hand. The handle was fashioned in a curved shape, giving it an elegant look as the man stopped a few feet away from them, his eyes darting at the two of them before turning to look at the disappearing dot in the sky of Coruscant.

"You won't get him, Sith. You will have to go through us," Tsukishima growled as he held his ground, Yamaguchi trying to do the same as he thought of how calm Tsukishima looked as the man rumbled.

"I don't have time for your games. Step aside or you will die like those who are too weak to go through change."

"I rather die than go to the dark side," Tsukishima said as sweat trickled down his brow, Yamaguchi sucking in a breath when he saw how much Tsukishima was actually shaking. The blonde's fingers were barely able to grip his lightsaber as the man lifted his fingers, signaling the soldiers to fire as Yamaguchi whispered, "Sorry, Tsukki."

They were going to die. They were really going to die.

"Don't apologise, Yamaguchi," Tsukishima whispered as he lifted his hand, moving to grip Yamaguchi's free one when he nodded to him, Yamaguchi's eyes widening at the message behind them as he nodded.

"Fire," the man said as both Padawans used all their strength to yank one of the fuel tanks towards them with the Force, Tsukishima shouting for Yamaguchi to get down as he took snatched a blaster from a Stormtrooper, severing his head as he fired at the fuel tank, orange lighting his eyes as it went nova, sending everyone back and engulfing some of them in flames. Yamaguchi cried out as he watched Tsukishima get engulfed in the flames, a smile on his lips as he braced himself for impact, the heat burning him as he saw Tsukishima mouth.

"I'm sorry, Yamaguchi."

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi yelled as he was slammed into the wall, his vision going black as he slumped to the ground. As his eyes fell shut, he could make out a rough image of a charred body near him, his glasses still attached to his face as the Sith walked towards them, his boots thumping the ground as Yamaguchi heard him speak before passing out.

"Take them to the ship and patch that one up. It will be interesting to see what they could do for us."

…

"Stop squirming, shrimp! I don't have all day to babysit someone when I got an ass to save," the man snapped as Hinata finally stopped fighting him. he had been struggling to go to the door and opening it to let Yamaguchi and Tsukishima on board, even though he knew they were already several hundred feet in the air as the man finally released him, groaning as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Who are you? Why did Ennoshita-san ask you to save me?" Hinata asked as both of them sat on the ground, the ship shaking so violently Hinata thought it might actually fall apart midair.

"Name's Ukai Keishin. You might recognize that name somewhere."

"As in Master Ukai?! I thought.."

"You think that old man wouldn't try to do something as to try to get a girl? gramps was popular back in the day and the ladies loved him. He couldn't get his hands off my grandma, one of the best singers in the galaxy and of course, they had my mum and then they had me. I don't know why they decided to keep the Ukai name considering how its linked to the Jedi but grandma wanted to keep him in her memory. Even though he left her to rot when he chose to go back to the Jedi. Never understood those weirdoes," Ukai groaned as he lit another cigarette, smoke filling the space as Hinata coughed.

"Ukai, you might want to help me here! We're going to need a lot of juice to get this rustbucket into hyperspace!" a voice called as Ukai sighed, reaching to grab the wall and pull himself to his feet before turning to Hinata.

"You might as well get some sleep kid. There isn't anything you can do for them now," he murmured when Hinata felt his bond with Kageyama stir.

"Kageyama," he whispered as he whirled around, moving to one of the tiny porthole windows that lined the ship as he searched the scene below. The Temple had fire coming from its windows, smoke curling in the air as ruin and destruction rained on it. In the midst of it all, he managed to make out three figures on the ground, one of them sharing the bond with him lifting his lightsaber in the air as Hinata cried out, "NO!"

There was a slashing motion and something rolled onto the ground, the body toppling in a heap as Hinata clutched his chest, tears streaming as he called out to Kageyama through the bond over and over, screaming and crying as he tried to call out to his best friend, to give him an explanation for what he had just done.

"Hey kid! Don't be stupid!" a man yelled as Hinata reached to open the door, his hand already hovering over the button as the man grabbed him. His arms bulged with muscles and tattoos, tanned skin coating it as he held Hinata back. While the boy had always been strong and able to get away, he was unable to get out of this.

He looked ready to burst a vein in his head as sweat trickled from under dark, spiky hair, his eyes narrowing as he held Hinata back. He managed to grip his hands back as he turned to shout into the cockpit, the sound of buttons being flicked on mixing in with the hums and whistles of equipment falling apart in the ship filling the air.

"Hey Sato! What is the kid doing now?"

"He's trying to jump off the ship!"

"What?!"

"I can't… Kageyama… Kageyama! Why? Why did you kill Master Ukai?!" Hinata yelled as they shot into the atmosphere of Coruscant, Ukai punching the buttons to send them into hyperspace, white filling his vision as Hinata was separated by Kageyama by countless stars and darkness.

…

Master Ukai coughed as he lay on the ground, his energy spent as his tried to move. His body was riddled with blaster wounds as he grunted, trying to get back up when he felt a presence coming towards him. He slowly turned to see a young boy walking towards him, his hood pulled over his face as he gave a low laugh, the old Master reaching for his lightsaber that lay a few feet away from him.

"My boy, I thought I saw something in you. Some good maybe. Perhaps I was wrong," he whispered as a hand reached to yank him into a kneeling position, his bones screaming in pain as he was brought to his knees, the low hum of a lightsaber being activated in the darkness as he stared at his executioner. As he caught a glimpse of the face under the hood, his heart broke ever so slightly as he saw the tear tracks on his face, his lip quivering as Master Ukai whispered.

"Do this old man a favour and grant me mercy," he whispered as Kageyama held his lightsaber high, his sobs filling the air as he whispered, "Forgive me master. But this is my revenge. For my parents, and for those I love."

"Ah love. That was what your father said. You always did look so much like him," Master Ukai muttered, his eyes open even as the blade struck his neck, his vision going dark as his head tumbled off his neck to rest at Kageyama's feet, who was sobbing harder now as Master Ukai became one with the Force.

…

What had he done?

"What have I done?" Kageyama whispered as his lightsaber fell to the ground. He dropped to his knees as he watched the Temple burn in flames in front of his eyes, screams and smoke filling the night sky in place of music and peace that was present hours ago as Oikawa moved behind him to look at the old man with disdain.

"They would have done it even if you haven't come over to our side. You would have been killed with you precious chibi-chan and you wouldn't have been able to save him but now that you've done in this old geezer," a sneer curled on his lips, "I finally have revenge for Iwa-chan and the others."

"What purpose do I have in killing Master Ukai?"

"He was the one who had all the power to save us. He didn't send any reinforcements, leaving us for dead and he never did anything to change the ways of the Jedi, to show how narrow minded they are. Besides, he was on the verge of death. You did him a favour."

As Oikawa watched hell rain around them, he couldn't help but feel a small but familiar presence in the night sky, his head turning to look upwards at a tiny dot disappearing into the night, the dot turning into a comet as it rocketed into hyperspace as he whispered an old name.

"Iwa-chan?"

**Just to clarify why what happened happened :**

**Alright, so it might not make sense why Kageyama had to kill Ukai but put it this way; Ukai was dying already without any chance of survival and with the Jedi Order gone, he doesn't have anything to fall back to. Kageyama was there and had a bit of a grudge to him for having given him the feeling of being isolated for his past and there is Oikawa, who hated Ukai for leaving him and the Seijoh squad to rot.**

**So by killing Ukai, not only did Kageyama end his suffering but it also initiated the beginning to the new era, which we will know more of what it will be like in the future.**

**Hope that clears it up because I felt it didnt make sense as I was writing it so hope the explanation makes sense!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Now that I've finished all the chapters, just going to release them one per day so it finishes about two days before 'The Rise of Skywalker' comes out. Dammit, booked my tickets so super excited about it!**

**I don't own the characters.**

When Master Sawamura and the others landed on Coruscant, the Jedi Temple was a tomb. Bodies littered both the inside and outside of the temple grounds, both young and old, Jedi and Stormtroopers alike lying side by side as though they could have been on the same side.

On the way back to Coruscant, Master Sawamura had felt a passing in the Force of someone very dear to him and when the ship had landed close to the steps of the Temple, the white pyramid structure now charred from the fire and smoke still curling from the sides as dawn broke, a single ray of sun shone on the body of the Grand Master of the Jedi, a still smile on his face even as his body lay nearby, severed from his head. Master Sawamura gently knelt before his Master before closing his eyes, tears slipping from them as he picked up his Master's body and cradled it in his arms, sobbing and whispering on how he had failed him.

He had failed to train Kageyama, and this had happened. He had felt confident to train the child of a matyr and now the Jedi lay in ruins.

He felt Kageyama's presence when he was on the ship, his being now clouded with darkness and despair, sorrow and pain for having done things he should never have done for a boy his age. Desperation clung to every fibre of his being, with hope clinging to it all that perhaps at the end of all of this, his friends and loved ones would be spared.

He would burn the whole world down to ensure the ones he loved survived, and that was what he did.

"Daichi," Master Sugawara whispered as Master Kenma and Master Kuroo wheeled down Master Azumane, who's breaths were getting more frantic by the minute. His face was pale and clammy as Master Sugawara tried to soothe his pain as much as he can, his hand still in his as the Jedi walked up the Temple, Master Sawamura gently setting his Master to the ground as they walked up the steps.

"This is a stupid idea considering we landed right on the doorstep of the temple and Stormtroopers could be lurking in the shadows ready to kill us," Master Kenma muttered as they entered the structure, the smell of death making Master Sawamura want to throw up as Master Kuroo smirked, still having a bit of enthusiasm despite the disaster around them.

"That's why we are called Master Jedi Knights," he said as he twirled his lightsaber in hand, not wanting to attract any attention if he activated it. Master Kenma sighed as Ennoshita took off to the skies, circling the Temple from above in case they needed anything and so he wouldn't get attacked from the ground. Slowly, the made their way deeper into the Temple, trying to avoid stepping on the fallen or trying to see if anyone they knew lay dead at their feet.

When they reached the section leading to where the younglings lived, the Masters were greeted by the sight of the slain younglings, Master Shimizu lying on top of one of them, her face peaceful despite the gaping hole in her back. Master Sugawara released Master Azumane for just a moment as he dropped to his knees to cradle Master Shimizu to his chest, tears falling from his cheeks as Master Kuroo slammed a fist on the wall, the blow echoing across the space as he snarled.

"Who would do such a thing?"

"Sith, they're the only ones capable of such a massacre," Master Sawamura whispered as he tried to bring Master Sugawara to his feet when the man turned, his eyes wide as he said, "If you see Kageyama-kun and the Knights of Shiratorizawa, would you bring him down for what he did?"

"Suga…"

"They killed so many innocents! They deserve to die! Shimizu, this young ones…" he whispered as his voice rose higher, "What did we do to deserve this? We were only serving the Force and the peace and what awaited us was death!"

"Suga! Calm down!" Master Sawamura yelled as Master Sugawara sniffled, gazing at Master Shimizu one more time before pressing a kiss on her forehead. They all loved her as a sister but they knew how devastated Tanaka must have felt when she died. When one's Master died, it was as though they lost their soul in the process, another half of it gone forever, leaving a gaping hole to be filled in due time.

Some wounds would never heal and some people didn't want to them to heal.

Master Sawamura could feel the rage swirling in his body as they reluctantly left Master Shimizu and the younglings behind, Master Azumane barely clinging on now as they wheeled him into the medical bay. Luckily it seemed intact, although the medical droid in charge seemed to be a little bit startled out of its circuits when it saw them coming in.

"Master Jedi! I thought that you were all…"

"Wiped out? Not a chance," Master Kuroo snorted as he lifted Master Azumane onto an available bed, which was quickly whisked away by a team of medical droids into an operating theatre as Master Sawamura finally collapsed on the bed, all the weight of what had transpired sinking onto him like mud as Master Sugawara curled his arms around him to provide comfort. Master Kenma and Master Kuroo were talking in low voices, Master Kuroo's eyes darting to one of the bed's that was shielded by a curtain, his body slowly moving to walk towards it and pull back the blinds despite the medical droid yelling at him to stop.

On it lay the body of Master Nekomata, the old man's face slack as the droid came to stand next to Master Kuroo.

"He didn't make it. His wounds were too great and he was too old… he wouldn't have survived the operation even if we did everything for him. I'm sorry, Master Jedi."

"How did he die?"

"He was wounded while helping Grand Master Ukai fight at the entrance of the Jedi Temple. Master Jedi Shimada brought him in after he was wounded but he rushed out to aide in the evacuation and fight off the soldiers but he hasn't returned since. Oh dear… I hope he is alright," the droid murmured as Master Kuroo picked up his Master's hand, the cold sending chills into his spine as he whispered.

"May you rest in peace in the Force, Master," he said as he kissed the back of the hand, a single tear falling from his eye before he wiped it away, setting his Master's hand gently down to his side before turning to face Master Sawamura, who had his head on Master Sugawara's shoulder as both of them slept, tired out from the horrors from the previous night as Master Kenma draped a blanket around them.

"Master Azumane won't be time anytime soon. For now, we can only hope he survives. Too many lives have been lost today," he murmured as the sun rose in the Coruscant sky, shining light on a new age where the Jedi no longer stand, the peace of a 1000 years having come to an abrupt end.

…

When Yamaguchi cracked open his eyes, he winced as he felt the crushing pressure of the absence of the Force around him. He felt so empty without it, without the feeling of a constant energy surrounding him and enveloping him in a warm embrace, leaving him cold and vulnerable.

At the end of his cell was a very mummified Tsukishima, his body wrapped in white linen as Yamaguchi crawled over to him, terrified for a moment they had left his best friend's body there to rot with him when he realized Tsukishima was breathing. Breathing, but barely.

"What the hell did they do to you?" he whispered as Tsukishima cracked open an eye, the white bit of his eyeball bloodshot as he croaked, "I should have died."

Slowly, Yamaguchi undid the wrappings, the white cloth falling away to reveal the dark metal of metal implants. Yamaguchi sucked in his breath as he saw how nearly every bit of Tsukishima's body was now covered in metal. His arms, legs, nearly half of his face, they had all been burnt away and been replaced with metal parts. The only thing that remained of him intact were his golden brown eyes, which looked at Yamaguchi with one single emotion behind them.

"Please, I do not want to live like this. Not as a cyborg or whatever they did to me.. I cannot use the Force anymore. I can't feel it…"

"Tsukki…"

"Oho, so the two of you are awake now? How do you like Semi's little alteration. He likes to tinker with ships but he does occasionally take on human as his projects," Tendou snickered as he slunk over to their cell, his eyes wide with glee as he licked hi lips. Semi walked behind him, his eyes scanning his creation as Tsukishima growled, "You made me a monster."

"I made you better. I can always give you parts that make you look human but since you're already a salty piece of shit from what Ushijima told me, you might actually fare better like this."

"I would rather die a Jedi than live as a pawn for you Sith!" Tsukishima yelled, his voice bouncing off the dark walls as Tendou laughed, his eyes rotating in his sockets as he stuck out his tongue.

"You think we will let you in our ranks so easily? We're going to have a little bit of fun with you and then… who knows?" he licked his lips, "You might die a nice, clean death. I wouldn't want to piss off Semi. He just executed some Jedi this morning and they were very annoying. One of them was… couldn't remember him but he wore glasses and didn't look bright enough to be a Jedi."

"Master Shimada… what did you do to him?!" Yamaguchi yelled as he gripped his chest, the missing part of his heart coming to light as he realized he no longer had his master.

"Why?! He did nothing wrong!"

"We ended up having too many of the weak rounded up and needed more space. Only the strong are needed from this point onwards and if you don't pledge your allegiance to us, you're going to meet the same fate," a voice rumbled as the man who had ordered them to be executed earlier strode in, Semi moving to the side to stand in attention while Tendou clicked his tongue.

"Come on, Wakatoshi-kun! I was just getting to the fun part of how long we tortured that glasses dude to turn over until he went mad and couldn't be of any use…"

"Tendou. Enough."

"Hai."

Tendou slowly moved to stand next to Semi as Ushijima stood in front of the cell, his hands clasped behind his back. He wore the same black clothes as he did earlier but he didn't need them to make him more imposing since he already was, his eyes narrowed as he looked on them like tiny ants to be squashed.

Yamaguchi recalled the name Ushijima from somewhere in his younger years and how he and his squad had gone missing. He didn't expect to meet one of the most powerful Jedi turned rogue in the flesh like this, not after he nearly blew Tsukishima and him to pieces.

"I saw potential in you two and now, I will give you a chance to find a purpose in your life. Join the Knights of Shiratorizawa as our underlings and carry out our orders and be spared, or face execution in the pit where you will fight those who are foolish enough to think they will be kept alive when they are weak."

He barely flinched as someone spat on the ground behind them, the prisoners of the cell across them now coming into view as Yamaguchi sucked in a breath.

"Tanaka-senpai," he whispered at how bloodshot and worn out the other Padawan looked. Nishinoya was lying on the cot, his eyes gazing at the ceiling without much focus as he muttered something under his breath. Tanaka looked like he had seen hell and judging from the look to kill in his eyes, they must have killed Master Shimizu.

"The hell we will join the likes of you. We are Jedi through and through and we will rather die than join you. Not after…" Tanaka stammered as he pointed a finger at Tendou, who smirked as Tanaka slammed a hand on the glass in front of him, the substance barely cracking under it as he screamed, "You killed Shimizu! I will kill you, I swear I will kill you! I will make you suffer every bit of it and tear you from limb to limb!"

"Oya, a Jedi who wants to kill? That's interesting! Wakatoshi, can I keep him?" Tendou smirked as he stuck a tongue out at Tanaka, who was still wailing insults and death threats to him as Ushijima glared at him, giving him the final answer as the man fell silent. Ushijima turned to the Padawans one last time, his eyes looking at them like prized cattle to keep or send for slaughter as he said.

"You have a week. Decide then, or face the consequences."

…

"How the hell did Grand Master Ukai get away with having your mum?" Hinata muttered as he threw the card onto the table. Sato groaned as he picked up another card from the deck, his eyes eying them before he turned to Ukai, who had a cigarette sticking out from the side of his mouth as always, the smell making Hinata want to choke him as he put a card down on the table.

"Grandma was traveling in the area and it was a one time thing. He never saw her again afterwards and she didn't really mind either. She did think he was good looking and that he might one day come back and claim her but heck the old man did. Me mum got married and had me and decided to stick the name Ukai in. I never liked my old man's name so I changed my surname to Ukai in the end. I win," he grinned as he swiped his cards on the table, Sato groaning in defeat as Hinata leaned back in his chair.

They had been hiding out in the rustbucket Ukai lovingly called 'The Torino' and had her since he was a kid for a while, just blasting through hyperspace towards Tatooine. While Ukai said he was to drop Hinata off at Tatooine for some reason, Hinata couldn't help but feel that this was a trip home for him, like when he had gone there with Master Sugawara on a mission a few years back.

"So you're just going to leave me there and let me bury in sand for the moment?" Hinata mumbled as they reassembled the cards for another game. Sato shuffled the cards in his hands as Ukai passed him a cigarette, which he pulled towards him in the air as Hinata's eyes widened.

"You can use the Force, Sato-san?"

The man nodded as he distributed the cards, the cigarette now in his mouth, although he didn't make a move to light it.

"That was something of the past I just use for kicks now."

"Were you a Jedi or something?"

"Something like that…"

"Come on now! Don't rattle Sato like that! The guy doesn't like to talk about his past," Ukai growled when Hinata felt the ship rattle violently enough to throw him out of his chair when Ukai clapped his hands.

"We should be at Tatooine in an hour and in the farm in an hour."

"Why a farm though?" Hinata asked as he tried to peek over Ukai's head in the tiny cockpit to get a view of the planet. As they descended into the atmosphere, he could begin to see the deserts that covered the planet, sand swirling in the air as they descended lower. They flew past Mos Eisley, one of the main ports of the planet before flying out into the dessert, Ukai grunting about how sand might get into the many cracks of the ship as Sato hung out in his cabin at the back.

The man barely talked, his eyes seeming to gaze in the distance most of the time as he whispered to himself, making Hinata wonder if the man might be a little bit delusional. Ukai said he had picked him up on Bespin, where he had been hanging around one of the bars doing cage fights for a living and when he saw how handy he was as a mechanic, he thought it wouldn't be a bad idea to get him on as a copilot. While he did got suspicious on how he could use the Force and how he never talked about his past, Ukai had been alone for so long he just wanted the company and Sato never complained about his shitty wages anyways.

"Here we are," Ukai grinned as Hinata's mouth fell open, the ship landing outside of a moisture farm. The structure was a dome shape building leading into a living area carved out from the sand, the surrounding area covered with a farm that had been cultivated from the sand. Hinata thought how cool it was they managed to grow things in such conditions when he saw a small orange head running out to greet them, her pigtails bouncing in the light as she smiled.

When they got down, Hinata smiled as he went to greet the girl, having had met her a few years back on the mission. Natsu had grown a lot, now around twelve and she was boasting about how her mother now let her manage the farm's equipment and how she was going to become a mechanic and pilot one day. Hinata couldn't help but grin as he pressed a hand on her head, giving her a good rub when he heard a voice calling out to him.

"Shouyou?" a woman whispered as she stood at the threshold of the door, her hand on her mouth as Natsu turned to her mother.

"Oh, that's my mum. Wait, did she call you Shouyou? I thought your name is Hinata."

"That's my surname," Hinata started when the woman came towards him, her hands moving to cup his face. While he flinched at the contact at first, he felt a calming warmth bubbling in his chest as he remembered a simple lullaby that was sung to him many years ago, underneath twin suns setting in the sky when the woman spoke, "Welcome home, son."

"I'm home… mum."

**To be fair, did not expect for this part to happen in the story but whilst writing it, somehow it managed to fit nicely into the plot and thought it would be a nice way to incorporate some bits and pieces from the beginning of the story that some of you might have been wondering about (well if you remember Hinata meeting Natsu for a little bit in one of the earlier chapters on a mission but yeah).**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey hey hey! Here is a new chapter!**

**Countdown to the release of 'Rise of Skywalker' = 10 days.**

"Wait… mama, you never told me I had a brother," Natsu trembled as her mother embraced Hinata, who looked torn between letting her go to her daughter, now who he knew was his sister or continue hugging her. She felt so warm, like the sun that shone above their heads. He had always wanted to hug his mother and didn't even know if she had survived…

Until now.

He had a mother and a sister. Did that mean…

"Your father died after Natsu was born. I'm so sorry Shouyou," his mother whispered as she broke away from him, her thumbs reaching to wipe away the tears that he didn't know were streaming out of his eyes. Ukai and Sato stood neary, Ukai running a hand through his hair while Sato looked like he rather not disturb this precious moment as Natsu said, "Onichan?"

Hinata's heart nearly broke at the words as he turned to face her when Natsu yelled, "Why did you leave us?! After dad died, we were turned in to the Hutts because of a deal he made with them! He owed them money and he paid with his life. Mum and I had to go through so much… if you're with the Jedi, the protectors of the galaxy, why didn't you save us?"

"Natsu, please," her mother begged as her daughter sobbed, her hands moving to rub her eyes as she glared at her brother, her eyes the same brown as her brother's now filled with rage and resentment before turning to run into the house, her footsteps bouncing off the walls as Hinata's mother hung her head low, her face worn from so many years of slavery and servitude now showing on her young face. Hinata's heart twisted as he thought of what he could have done when he was on Tatooine. If he had known they were his family…

"Come inside. Have some rest before you decide what you need to do," his mother said as she gently led him by the hand into the house, the young Padawan allowing her to do the same as his companions followed suit.

The house was sunk into the ground, an open air allowing fresh cool air to come in and ventilate the house. Open archways lead to various different rooms, including a kitchen and what appeared to be a garage, a whirring sound filling the air as Natsu worked on something inside, trying to push away her anger of the new revelation. Hinata used to do that at times, stealing a ship to fly with Kageyama or tinkering with Ennoshita on the various ships he had in his collection. Guess they were more alike than he thought.

"Pardon the intrusion. We won't be here very long, Mrs Hinata," Ukai said as Hinata's mother guided them to sit around a table. Hinata's stomach rumbled at the thought of food being served considering Sato and Ukai weren't the best hosts or cooks, his mother laughing at it as she waved her hand.

"Don't worry, I was told to take good care of you boys. Please, call me Mika. Calling me Mrs. makes me sound old," she smiled as she went to busy herself in the kitchen. As they heard the clattering of pots and pans being moved before hearing the sound of food being cooked, a sweet scent wafting through the air, Hinata moved his hand as he lifted the tumbler holding water into the air and began to fill out drinks for everyone as Ukai grumbled about being the only one not being able to do tricks like that.

"If your grandfather was one of the most powerful Jedi ever lived, why can't you do it?" Sato grunted as Ukai looked close to slamming his cup on the table.

"Can you not?! Not everyone is capable of it! I can do something minor, yes, but I can't do shit like using a lightsaber, not like I want to with my trusted blaster."

"Ukai-san, did Master Sugawara send you here knowing that they are my family?" Hinata asked, his eyes downcast as he looked at the water floating in his glass. Natsu's words still stung from earlier and he wondered if he could ever reconcile with her about it, if she would even listen to his explanation. He didn't choose to be taken away as an infant and leave them behind, all alone to face the world of slavery on a dessert planet in the Outer Rim.

"Master Sugawara Koushi was the one who saved us from slavery," Mika said as she walked through the door, hot food in her hands as she placed them in front of the men, Sato and Ukai immediately digging into it as she sat down at the head of the table near her son. She watched as her son looked at the food, his eyes watering at the sight of home made food by his mother, something he thought he would never get.

"Thank you for the food," he whispered as he clasped his hands together before digging into it, slowly shoving the food into his mouth as he tried not to cry at how good it is.

"Master Sugawara never said anything about freeing you guys," Hinata said as they ate, Mika watching her son stuff his face full as she laced her fingers together.

"He wanted to keep it a secret. He knew that we were going through a rough time after your father died and he wanted to do something about it. While he only revealed to me about being a Jedi and how he wanted to help free us, he didn't want to risk breaking the truth to you as Jedi are not allowed to be with their families. He brokered a deal with our master to free us if he won a certain race, and that's what happened," she smiled as Hinata recalled the race of the lifetime. He and Master Sugawara had been posing as a man with his nephew visiting the Outer Rim for the Boonta Eve festival when Sugawara suddenly had a mad suggestion.

When his master had asked him to participate in the Boonta Race, he had been elated on it despite not having had any idea how to ride a podracer. He remembered Natsu jumping up and down as he stepped into it, her small body barely coming up to the side of the podracer as he built it from scraps he had found in the junkyard. Master Sugawara had just said he was investigating some underground activities and that Hinata should do something fun in the meantime but he never knew that he had helped set his own family free.

"Hinata! I'm going to be a pilot one day, just wait and see! I will build my own spaceship and fly out of this sandbox, see the galaxy with my own eyes!" she smiled as he patted her head. At that moment, Hinata had wondered if he ever had a sibling somewhere out there in the stars, waiting for his arrival. Little did he know she had been right there all that time.

After the race, which Hinata had barely won considering how dirty the others played on the field by using the Force to disengage one of the thrusters of the podracer in front of him, Natsu had been in tears about how he had to go back to Coruscant. Now Hinata wondered if she would ever want to talk to him ever again.

"Natsu is a strong girl, stubborn though at times, much like her father. I assume you're like that as well, Shouyou," Mika grinned as Hinata blushed red as Ukai and Sato finished their meals.

"While we're here, let us help with the farming. It's the most we can do for intruding you."

"Don't worry! Although I could use a pair of extra hands. The other ladies in the area would be so jealous when they find out I have three handsome men on the farm helping me out," she smirked, her smile the same as one whenever Hinata was up to mischief like stealing some things from Tsukishima's room or ditching meditation sessions to go sit on the roof and watch the sunrise with Kageyama. His heart turned at how Kageyama was now, his bond feeling more taunt by the day, now not being able to communicate with Kageyama at all.

"Go talk to your sister. She might need help with the little project she's building out back," Mika said as she placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder, a small smile on her face as her hand moved to cup his cheek.

"You've grown so much, Shouyou. Even though I never had the chance to see you grow, I'm so proud of you that you've become a Jedi," she whispered before moving away, her hand wiping some stray tears before hauling Sato and Ukai back topside as Hinata was left to do the dirty dishes.

As he felt the water rush over his hands, he tuned himself in with the Force, feeling his surroundings. It felt so peaceful out there, unlike the port of Mos Eisley he had first visited all those years ago. While there was nothing but sand, at least they were safe from the people who tried to harm them in the past, lost in their own little world as they survived. He could feel his mother through the Force, her energy lively and happy as Sato and Ukai grunted as they dragged machinery across the sand. As he finished toweling dry the final dishes, he made his way to the garage, the noises having become significantly softer now as he raised a hand to knock it, sensing Natsu was still inside.

She felt resentment but also sadness and sorrow about never having had a brother.

"Natsu! I brought your food," Hinata called as he rapped on the door, the door slowly swinging open as a pair of brown eyes very much like his own peeped through, followed by a scowl that reminded Hinata of Kageyama when he was debating of doing something like picking the milk out of the vending machine when there were two milk side by side. He never knew what was the difference anyways; both tasted nasty.

"Come in," she mumbled as she let him step through, his jaw dropping as he saw the speeder she was constructing. The vehicle was made out of cobbled materials but she had given it a nice coat to make it look like it had been bought from a shop. A black metal finish was nearly done, stray circuitry lying on the floor as Natsu wiped some grease from her face before moving to take the food from Hinata, not caring that she had grease as she picked up the food and bit into it. Hinata chuckled at how he normally did that as well, much to the dismay of his Master, thinking of how many times he had been warned of grease poisoning, if that even existed.

The sound of Natsu munching on her meal filled the air with awkward silence, Hinata's eyes darted around trying to think of something to engage in a conversation with as his eyes fell on an unfinished droid in the corner. It was missing an outer skeleton, its circuitry showing through making it look like a freak of nature.

"Hey Natsu. Are you going to finish the droid?" he asked as Natsu looked from her meal.

"Too busy with the speeder. I can't get him to work either," she muttered as Hinata walked over to the droid, his eyes running across its body as ideas came to mind. His hand moved to grab a wrench and he began to work on the circuits, his hands moving as Natsu watched him work. A small smile tug on his lips at how he felt like he was doing something useful now, a slight feeling of relief of being able to busy himself with his hands filling his heart as he turned to Natsu for a brief moment.

"I bet I can finish this faster than you finish painting that speeder."

"What?! No way! That thing took me months to build!"

"Last one to finish goes without dinner!"

"Hey no fair!"

The two siblings ran into their separate projects and tinkered well into the evening, the suns starting their descent in the horizon when they finally finished, both of them collapsing onto the ground to lie back to back with one another, giggling as they admired their handiwork. Hinata didn't really care that Master Sugawara would have an aweful row with him for getting grease stains all over his tunic as he looked at the droid, now waiting to be activated with a smooth silver plating around it while Natsu's speeder now shone a metallic black, all ready to go.

"That was fun! I never worked with anyone on building something before!" she grinned as Hinata laughed, thinking sadly of the amount of times he had done the same thing with Kageyama, only that they flew more than build back on Coruscant. Will he ever be able to do those things again with him with Kageyama falling deeper into the dark side?

"Hey, Onichan! Let's go for a ride!" Natsu squeaked as she grabbed Hinata's hand, dragging him to pull him onto the speeder as she pulled herself up to sit in front of him.

"Hey! That's dangerous to sit two people on a speeder!" he squawked as she threw a helmet on his head before fastening hers on, grinning as she cranked up the engines and the workshop began to fill with a low hum.

"That's what these are for!" she squealed as the doors opened before them, Natsu hitting the ignition as they shot off into the sandy plains of Tatooine, Hinata's yells of protest filling the air followed by Natsu's mad giggles. They shot across the sand, Hinata trying not to get sand in his mouth as Natsu laughed in front of him. Her small frame was now relaxed, her smile on her face so wide it could split her face apart as they rode on, the suns shining above their heads beginning to set as Natsu yelled.

"This is the best thing ever!"

As the twin suns of Tatooine set above their heads, Hinata remembered the words of the prophecy he learnt not too long ago of twin suns and darkness meeting as one, bringing a new era of the Jedi into the galaxy.

He was the boy born beneath twin suns.

Kageyama was of the darkness.

He was the only one who could bring Kageyama back.

And he will, in due time.

…

When they finally reached home, Hinata found Ukai and Sato flashing lights into the darkness, hitting their faces as they nearly lost their balance on the speeder as Ukai yelled, "Where the hell were you?! I thought you got abducted or something! There's tusken raiders out there who would like to pick kids like yourselves if you go running in the dark!"

"Keishin, the Tusken Raiders wouldn't dare come here considering the defenses Natsu had put up around the area," Mika sighed as she watched her son and daughter get down from the speeder, their hair windblown as Sato jerked to the Torino.

"You got a transmission from your master," he said as Hinata nodded, moving to bring Natsu down from the speeder before ruffling her hair.

"I will be back in a bit," he promised as he jogged up into the ship, the interior already starting to fill with sand as Sato climbed in with him along with Ukai, who groaned about having to clean the ship first thing in the morning. Sato went into the cockpit and punched a few buttons, bringing up a hologram of Master Sugawara, his image flickering slightly from the bad signal.

"Hinata! Thank goodness you're safe! Is Ukai with you?" he asked as Hinata nodded.

"Yes Master. Where are you?"

"We're in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Don't worry, we're safe. The Stormtroopers have cleared out. Master Azumane needed some emergency treatment and is now recovering, although he's itching to go rescue Nishinoya, which brings me to the next agenda. We're going to rescue the other Padawans, who are now being held captive on a Star Destroyer. From what the droids here have told us, they captured Padawans and members of the Service Corps, hoping to bring them over to their side and expand their army but I don't think any of them will yield just yet. Master Kenma has tracked down the location of the Star Destroyer and we will be going there as soon as Ennoshita has refueled. Also, Kageyama may be on that ship."

"Kageyama may have done some things that can never be forgiven but he was trying to protect you and us, which was why I had you taken off the planet in hopes you will remain safe in case the Knights of Shiratorizawa decided to break their promise and come after you. Kageyama should be safe for now but he's in the hands of Oikawa Tooru, a Jedi Knight who went rogue years ago after his squad was wiped out."

Sato flinched at his words, his muscles tensing as Ukai placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down as Master Sugawara continued.

"I will send you the coordinates to the ship. We will meet in 24 hours and will storm it and bring home the others. Daichi said that we will be able to bring them all home if we work together and that we can bring Kageyama with us. But if Kageyama doesn't want to…" Master Sugawara muttered as Hinata said, "I will make that idiot come home. Don't worry."

Master Sugawara smiled as he looked to the back, Hinata turning to see Mika standing at the entrance of the ship, bowing her head low as Master Sugawara nodded back.

"I'm glad that you are safe, Master Jedi. Thank you for taking care of my son. I know he can be a handful at times."

"He sure is," Master Sugawara laughed as Hinata blushed, his master returning to serious mode as he said, "I will see you soon, my Padawan. May the Force be with you."

"And with you, my Master. Suga-san," Hinata said as the transmission ended, Hinata turning to his mother as Natsu came up beside her, her eyes still shining form their ride as she said, "Are you going back again?"

Hinata slowly walked towards her, his heart sinking at the thought of having to leave her and his mother again. As he knelt down to hug her, she gave his cheeks a good pinch as he squawked, his mother and comrades laughing as she slapped him hard on the face.

"Make sure you visit us sometime, ok?!" she snapped as Hinata hugged her tight, warm tears seeping into his tunic as he turned to kiss her on the forehead. He could feel the Force in her, not as strong as a Jedi, but still in there somewhere, reaching out for him wherever he was in the galaxy to keep him safe. The same was with his mother, her warmth now enveloping him even as he said goodbye to them, trying to keep back the tears as they stepped onto the ground, waving as Hinata and the others took off to the skies.

"_So this is what love feels like," _Hinata thought as they blasted off into space, ready to bring home those who were lost and bring about a new order of Jedi to the galaxy.

…

"_Kageyama, come home," Hinata whispered as he held out a hand for him to take. Kageyama's body shook as he gritted his teeth, his lightsaber in hand as he whispered, "I can't. I sinned to much. I will never be accepted back into the Jedi."_

"_I will always forgive you. You're my best friend Kageyama."_

"_I let so many people die. I was willing to kill for you…"_

"_Kageyama, please. Come home. To me. To everyone. To Karasuno."_

As the dream faded away, Kageyama woke up to tears streaming down his face and his body sweaty as he wiped his face, wishing he could take away everything he had done.

Hinata…

Hinata…

Hinata…

Please, don't leave me.

**Can't have a star wars story without the iconic scene of the Binary Twin Sunset of Tatooine from a New Hope right hehehehe. I was pretty glad I managed to fit this random side story into this story and hope it provides a little bit of fluff and thoughts on how Hinata now knows that his family is safe and sound (and I dunno why but since we never know what Hinata's father is like as well as Hinata's mum, always thought this might be an interesting way to portray them).**

**Please like and review this story! It would make my day!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I swear things are getting more random as I write them but heck, hope you guys enjoy reading it!**

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima hadn't ate anything in the past week and with the lack of food and water, they were starting to go a little crazy. For a moment, Yamaguchi thought his master was still alive and well in front of him, a smile on his face as he taught him how to use the shoto. But every time he reached out to him, Shimada would fade away like a cloud, leaving a hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach as Yamaguchi remembered the truth.

The Jedi Order was gone. His master was dead. He was now a masterless Padawan.

"Yamaguchi, stop pacing. You're making me dizzy," Tsukishima murmured from his corner of the cell. It didn't help either that Tsukishima now looked like a cyborg and refused to keep himself alive from the guilt of looking like a monster. While Semi had one day dragged him out of the cell and replaced his parts with more human looking ones, Tsukishima could never use the Force the way he used to anymore. While they couldn't use it in their cell to begin with, Tsukishima said he felt disconnected from it and that he almost felt like the Force had rejected him for what he became.

Over the past few days, they had seen different Padawans and the remaining Jedi Masters being dragged past their cell, some of them beaten bloody while others were walking alongside their captors, their allegiance having changed after they had been convinced to join the Dark Side. Those who didn't do so were left to become prey in the pits for those who had to prove their allegiance to the Knights, and not many of them have returned.

Master Kawasaki had been one of the first to fallen, although the same couldn't be said of his Sentinel friends. The Iron Wall of Dateko was a strong pair but it was only a matter of time they went crazy from the act of killing their fellow brethren for sport. Tendou always took time to come over and give them updates on who had been killed or remained alive.

The only hope they could cling onto now was that Hinata was safe and that Master Sawamura and his gang were on the way to rescue them.

On the seventh day, Yamaguchi thought he might finally be able to die and become one with the Force when the door swung open to reveal an annoyed Shirabu, dark circles under his eyes as he mumbled how he had to torture too many people for the past few days without a wink of sleep. He snatched Yamaguchi by the hair and forced him to his feet, Tsukishima trying to reach out to his best friend when a red saber appeared from outside of the cell.

"One move and your friend loses his head," Semi growled as Tsukishima fell silent. Every time he saw Semi, he almost felt like he was meeting the person who saved his life, but at the same time turned him into the monster. He no longer knew if it was better for him to die honourably as a Jedi and human being or to just kill himself when he got the chance.

But he couldn't leave Yamaguchi alone. The other boy was too kind and soft to survive in this cruel galaxy without him by his side.

"You will have your turn. No need to be feisty," Semi growled as he turned off his lightsaber, the red blade retreating into its hilt. Yamaguchi turned to give his friend a final glance before he was dragged away, Tsukishima's heart twisting at the sight of it as he thought perhaps he had underestimated Yamaguchi's growth.

"_I will never yield."_

As Yamaguchi was dragged away, he could only hope that he would be able to see his best friend alive for the last time before either one of them succumbed to the pressure of the Knights of Shiratorizawa.

…

Kageyama did not like this ship at all.

He always wanted to be outside, in the sky flying through space in his ship and doing everything as he pleased. He didn't like to be confined in a space with so many people around him, everyone jumping out of his way to quiver in fear as he walked past like he was some kind of god. To the crew of the Star Destroyer, the Knights were the people who were going to usher in a new era, so it made sense they thought of them as a benevolent Force.

Kageyama pressed his hand on the large window covering the side of the ship, trying to reach out to his partner through their Force bond, searching the stars to see if he was alive. He could feel Hinata's pulse ever so slightly, a small orange light in the midst of the darkness and coldness of space, giving him the warmth he so desperately needed. He didn't know why he so desperately wanted to protect the other boy to the point he had done what he had done.

Was it because of their friendship, him being the only person to never judge him because of his past and actually made his life in the Jedi Temple something he looked forward to everyday or was it something beyond that?

Love? Could it that he loved him more than a friend? No way, he couldn't have…

The sound of boots clicking behind him made him turn from the window, his hand falling to his side as Ushijima came up towards him, this time alone without his lackeys as Kageyama tried to stand tall. The man was even more imposing than Oikawa, who had an aura of pride that he could do anything he want. Ushijima was a man who knew what he want, would do anything to get it, even at the expense of his friends. Oikawa on the other hand would never stoop to his level, relying on his team to the best of his ability, although his team had paid the price when he didn't yield to Ushijima to save their lives.

"Kageyama Tobio," Ushijima rumbled as Kageyama looked up, unsure to bow at him or say something as Ushijima's hand found its way to his shoulder, steering the boy in front of him as Kageyama thought how cold his hand felt despite it being covered by a glove.

"Come. I have something to show you," he said as he led him towards the prison cells located in the belly of the ship, which was also where the Training Pit was located. Kageyama had heard the screams of Jedi who were tortured and killed or forced to kill their friends in order to stay alive for the past days, their screams haunting his dreams every night as he thought if whether any of his fellow Padawans had died in such a matter. As much as he hated them for the way they treated him, he couldn't help but pray for their safety and that they would somehow survive the ordeal.

"Your mind is clouded. Do you have something in mind?" Ushijima asked as Kageyama gulped, forgetting Ushijima could use the Force like him and that he could read minds to a certain degree, something Kageyama didn't bother picking up on since he wanted to focus on himself and how he grew instead of how other thought about him. Now he regretted that choice, and also because it was cool.

"Do we have to pit the others against one another? So much blood has been spilled, should we spill more considering not many Jedi are left?"

"Only the strong are allowed to survive. If the weak are left to scavenge for the scraps the strong leave behind, we are only prolonging their suffering in this world. We are doing them a service in allowing them to die using the only method they know how; with the lightsaber."

In front of them, the door yawned open to a balcony, the sound of lightsabers clashing among each other ringing in the air as someone cried out in pain. As Kageyama approached, he saw two men circling each other in the ring, one of them a Padawan he had seen around but never bothered speaking to much bleeding from his side as the other Jedi circled him. From this distance, Kageyama could roughly make out jet black hair sticking out in all directions, his head turning to reveal sharp blue eyes that made Kageyama's skin crawl from the intensity of focus coming from it.

Akaashi Keiji of the Fukurodani clan. He was famous for being one of the most skilled Jedi Padawans of his time with the lightsaber, under the tutelage of his Master Bokuto Koutarou. Kageyama hoped that Master Bokuto had survived the onslaught that had rained on the Jedi few days prior since he knew without him, Akaashi would become an out of control monster who would do anything to rejoin his master.

"Please. Mercy," the Padawan pleaded as Akaashi raised his blue blade, his eyes unfeeling as he cut him down, the body dropping without a scream as he sheathed his lightsaber.

"I'm sorry, but I'm doing what I can to make sure Bokuto-san goes free," he whispered as he turned to look up at the people looking down on him. Semi and Satori stood in the balcony, a grin pulled on Satori's lips as Semi watched the Padawan below him walk out of the Pit into the many doors leading to the changing rooms. Kageyama gulped as two droids dragged the body out of the pit treating it like a sack of garbage as they put him in a box and wheeled him away to be burned or thrown into the depths of space.

"Akaashi Keiji. He is a strange one, being so close to his Master. His master isn't the smartest person in the world but he id deadly in his own right. He is also too pure with the Light to convince to turn to the Dark Side. No matter. If he sees his Padawan fall further into the darkness," Satori grinned as he licked his lips as though having been handed a delicious meal, "he might actually have the brains to do something about it."

As the door behind Akaashi slammed shut and another door yawned open, Kageyama's heart dropped as he recognized the freckled boy being dragged through the sand, his eyes wide in terror as another door yawned wide before him, a single figure being thrown into the pit with him as Yamaguchi's lip trembled.

"Tsukki.." he whispered as two lightsabers were thrown into the pit, Satori's grin wide as he raised his hands into the air.

"The rules are very simple. Fight to the death or swear your allegiance to the dark side. If you don't change your mind soon, you might be having a little problem in your hands," Satori grinned as both boys picked up their lightsabers, Yamaguchi's hand shaking hard as he reached for his.

This wasn't what Kageyama had wanted. He had been promised to have his friends protected. Even though he hated Tsukishima with a passion.

"Only the strong survive. This is the way things are meant to be," Ushijima said as Kageyama trained his eyes on the Padawans below him as they stood apart, their lightsabers yet to be ignited as Yamaguchi took a deep breath.

…

Akaashi Keiji was thought of to be one of the most emotionless and unempathatic Jedi Padawan to ever graced the Fukurodani clan. Unlike his boisterous counterparts and fellow clansmen, he was always silent, watching the room around him with the eyes of an owl, analyzing what was going to come next and how he would be able to make sure his fellow brothers and sisters were able to carry out their lives without disarray.

Which was why he found it odd when he found himself attracted to Bokuto Koutarou, a boisterous Jedi Master who was the very definition of happiness and chaos. Bokuto didn't care less about following the rules of the Jedi or how to carry out his lessons. Instead, every lesson he had with his Padawan was telling him to calm down and do what his heart told him to do.

"_Akaashi. I don't want you to become a Jedi who just knows every technique in the book but is unable to express himself as the man he wants to be. Lighten up and have fun! Being a Jedi isn't just about following the rules and praying to the Force! Its about connecting with it, making it your own and embracing it like a friend! Have fun, Akaashi!"_

Akaashi's hand trailed on the wall of the pit as he was escorted back to his cell. Bokuto was leaning against the wall, his normally vibrant yellow eyes devoid of the energy he normally possessed. During the battle, he had sustained major damage to his right arm, the limb hanging uselessly by his side, his right hand now a stump. He refused to get treatment for it, something Akaashi wish he had got before he became too late. Without it, Bokuto could never wield the lightsaber he loved the way he used to and that was something Bokuto would die without. He was nearly nothing without his blade after sucking in meditation and everything else, the one reason he was allowed to become a Jedi was with his proficiency with the lightsaber and making sure everyone around him stayed motivated in the fight.

As his apprentice walked in, he immediately flung himself into Akaashi's arms, the Padawan moving to hold onto his Master as he breathed.

"I'm back, Master."

"Akaashi… please don't tell me you have killed another one of our brethren."

"I had no choice. Its killed or be killed."

"But if you kill… there is no going back with the emotions that come with it! You don't have to sacrifice so much just to get us out of here, I will do something Akaashi!"

"Bokuto-san," Akaashi said, dropping the honorifics he normally had to use with his master. In front of him wasn't his Master but a man he adored and wished to protect at all costs, even if he fell to the dark side in pursuit of his passion.

"I will always protect you. Even if the world burned down and it was just the two of us left, I will make sure you make it out alive. As your apprentice, I must make sure you live on."

"Akaashi! You're being insane!"

"Whats the point of me living if you're not around, Bokuto-san?! Without you, I wouldn't have had the fun I had being around you, going on missions and learning the ways of the Jedi! It would have been a grey world devoid of colour and song, the way I thought things had to be when I was growing up. You showed me that life is much more than that and I want to protect that."

Slowly he took up his Master's hands, his master trembling at how cold his hands had become as Akaashi pressed his cheek against his knuckles.

"I will get us out of here. Even if I have to sell my soul to the devil and kill all of our remaining brethren, I will save you, Bokuto-san."

…

"You know this is a crazy idea, right, Daichi."

"Yes."

"And you know it may get us all killed."

"I am aware of that."

"And you're still willing to go charging into a Star Destroyer with a band of five Jedi and an ex-Jedi who is now a pilot and rescue your Padawan along with ours if they are even on board when the Knights of Shiratorizawa are present."

"That's right."

"You're mad. You know you're mad right?" Master Kuroo groaned as he helped carry whatever supplies he could get his hands on for the journey, having combed the armory for spare lightsabers and blasters. Ennoshita was busy checking the computer systems of the ship, inputting the data needed for them to find the Star destroyer's coordinates while Sugawara was supporting Asahi, who still had a bit of problem walking without wincing as he struggled to breath. While the others had insisted he stayed behind, he told them he had to make sure Nishinoya was alive.

"I found someone," Kenma called as he walked into the hangar, a disheveled Yachi following behind him as she clutched the blaster in her arms with dear life. Most of the masters dropped their things as they crowded around her, relief finally washing over them that they managed to find a survivor in the temple.

"She had been stuck in the communication centre ever since the attack. It's a miracle they didn't find her and realize the transmission had been changed to warn all Jedi to stay away from the Temple," Kenma mumbled as Yachi collapsed in Sugawara's arms.

"I'm so sorry! If I had done it sooner, maybe no one else would have been killed,' she sobbed as Sugawara thumbed her tears away.

"Don't worry, you did well. Because of this, we avoided countless others from being slaughtered."

"What about Yamaguchi and Tsukishima? Did Hinata made it off the planet?"

"We believe he did but we are unsure of the fates of the Padawans."

Yachi broke into further sobs as Kuroo massaged his temples. He could feel his apprentice's pain and anguish, something about the boy having been changed. He no longer felt like the person he was, standing proud and tall but instead reduced into a shell of his former self, self loathing for what had happened.

"I can feel Tsukishima is alive but I don't know how long he will survive."

"And Yamaguchi…"

"The boy should be alive as well. Which is why we're going to go save them now," Master Sawamura said as Yachi squeaked, "Let me come with you!"

She gripped the front of her shirt, her mind going to Yamaguchi promising to protect her at all costs and how she must now return the favour. Even though she wasn't a Jedi or a Force-sensitive, the least she could do was help with something.

"Alright. You can come with us Yachi, but make sure you stick with us at all times," Master Sawamura sighed as he turned to his band of brothers. All the Jedi Masters looked at him, a grin on Kuroo's face as he smirked, "Are you going to give us a farewell speech into battle or something?"

Master Sawamura grinned as he spoke the words every Jedi knew, a phrase that gave them hope in what was to come in the future as the others who had fallen watched them from above.

"May the Force be with us all."


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks so much for the likes and reviews! Feel so happy that people are still reading this story!**

**The fight on the Star Destroyer begins now.**

**Countdown to Rise of Skywalker = 9 days**

Hinata couldn't help but bounced on the balls of his feet as the Star Destroyer appeared in front of them the moment they jumped out of hyperspace. The vessel was huge, spanning several kilometres long, a white triangle of destruction capable of blowing their little ship to bits. Ukai called out that they were ready to make contact with the ship as Hinata reached out with his Force bond, calling out to Kageyama no matter how faint his words may be.

He was getting colder and more distant by the minute.

"Kageyama, I'm coming for you," he whispered when someone walked up behind him, Hinata nearly hitting his head on the ceiling as he yelped in fright as Sato quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Were you talking to yourself or something?"

"No… uh I… was just…"

Sato reached to ruffle the smaller boy's head as a distant look appeared on his face as he stared at the Star Destroyer fast approaching in front of them, his eyes trained to a particular circular window on the upper levels of the ship. His narrow eyes seemed to soften ever so slightly as his mouth opened to say something when he closed it, shaking his head as Hinata wondered what was his deal. Sato had always seemed to be lost in thought, trying to reach out to someone or something that was never there. He thought maybe it could be something to do with wanting to reconnect with the Force but he felt it was something much more personal than that…

"Alright boys! We're going to be making contact with the ship in 3… 2… 1… locked on!" Ukai called as they landed on the Star Destroyer, Hinata's heart hammering as he prayed the ship's sensors hadn't detected them.

The good thing about flying in this tiny rusbucket was that bigger ships tend to dismiss it as some random scrap metal flying through space, which was essentially what Hinata thought they are.

"Hey! I may not be able to use the Force like you people but I learned enough to know when you're insulting my baby!" Ukai yelled from the front as Hinata's fingers curled around his lightsaber, the cool metal giving him a bit of comfort as Sato opened the door, the door opening to reveal a hallway made out of sleek black metal. There wasn't anyone in it as they tiptoed into it, the boots squeaking against the floor as they closed the door.

Ukai had parked them along the side of the ship at one of the repair docks of the ship. Praying that no one would blast his baby into hyperspace, Ukai gave his ship one final pat as he gave his blaster a good twirl in his fingers before grinning, his grin savage as a crow just having found his prey as he grinned.

"Let's save your little prince, shall we?"

Hinata didn't say anything as they made their way down the hallways, the sound of whirring machines filling the air as they kept to the shadows when Stormtroopers walked past. While Sato thought out loud it was stupid for them to go waltzing into the vessel without so much a disguise, Ukai commented it would be better than having to wear the uncomfortable armour the Stormtroopers wore and take up more time trying to pull them on.

As Sato and Ukai bickered over their covert problems, Hinata reached out to Kageyama through their bond, searching for him throughout the ship. He knew there was a risk of the Knights realizing they had intruders on the ship if he used the Force but the Force bond was something beyond that; at least that was what he felt.

He felt his mind go through every corner of the ship, images of closed walls and doors moving behind his closed eyelids as he traveled down a dark narrow corridor to what looked like a balcony overlooking a pit. Standing at the edge was Kageyama, his eyes trained to two Padawans fighting in front of him as Ushijima stood at his side, his frame tall and imposing in black as Ushijima turned to look at him. Hinata felt his insides melt as the Knight looked straight at him, his mouth never so much twitching as he heard a voice in his mind.

"_You are very brave to have come here with just two people."_

"_I'm not alone, and that matters."_

"_What matters is that they are weak, and that you don't stand a chance against my men."_

"_Power. You're all about power. Why do you look at people because of their power instead of their circumstances?"_

"_Kageyama and Oikawa have been surrounded by weaklings for too long. Even if their team performs their very best and still lose, they are still weak. Both of them are excellent seedlings that needs suitably excellent soil. Without it, they cannot yield the best fruit in the barren land known as the Jedi Order. Oikawa has flourished so much under my command, and Kageyama will do the same."_

"_So you're saying if the Seijoh team, one of the best Jedi squads there was was barren land, wouldn't Karasuno be concrete?"_

Hinata could almost feel Ushijima flinch ever so slightly at his words as Hinata glared at him, his eyes zoning into Ushijima as he tried to pry into his mind. No matter how much he tried to dig deep, the only thing he saw was pride and power, confidence he could do anything he wanted.

He wouldn't let Kageyama fall into the hands of someone like that.

"_My name is Hinata Shouyou of the concrete. I will find you, hunt you down and defeat you on the court." _

As quickly as it had come, Hinata felt his mind going back to himself, Ushijima having been cut off from it as he leaned against the wall. Sato turned to look at him with concern as Hinata collected himself, his destination on the ship now certain as he turned to look at his comrades.

"I'm going to save Kageyama. If you want to follow me, that's up to you."

Sato's eyes turning to look at the other direction of the ship as he murmured.

"I have something else to take care of."

Ukai grinned as he clapped his co-captain on the back, his eyes filled with understanding as Sato nodded.

"Its been a long time. Have a proper reunion with him."

At his words, Sato turned his heel and ran down the corridor, his footsteps slowly becoming softer as Hinata turned to Ukai, who smiled as he cradled his blaster against his chest as Hinata's lips curled into a smirk.

"We have a bit of a breaking out to do."

…

Yamaguchi was afraid that this would happen. He knew that many Padawans had been killed off by others in fear of losing their own lives and this was no exception. Only the strong survived on this ship, and he knew he wasn't strong.

He didn't know why he had been selected by Master Shimada in the first place. The man was powerful in his own right, one of the few Masters to use the shoto in combat and to hardly resolving to using his blade to solve problems. While others master had been all about fighting to produce results, Master Shimada would always tell him to avoid using violence at all costs.

"_To enjoy being a Jedi or any form of job in that matter, you need to be good. That was what my old master told me. I wasn't the best in my cohort or even someone who was thought to be able to become a Jedi. Training was tough, and I always thought about quitting it so many times but the first time I managed to win a battle with a lightsaber… how many times did it take for me to practice to get to this stage? If I can just savour it one more time, this moment once again, I would be able to survive these training sessions in becoming a Jedi."_

How many times Yamaguchi had thought of quitting? As a child, he had thought of running away if it hadn't been for Tsukishima who told him he had no where to go considering he didn't know his family and a life outside of the Temple. When Master Shimada took him under his wing, his life had turned into something he looked forward to, where he was finally able to learn the ways of the Jedi the way he wanted to; step by step.

But maybe this was where it ends.

"Tsukki. You're much stronger than me. I feel it would be better for you to kill me."

"Stop it, Yamaguchi! You're strong in your own way!"

"I could never have survived without Master Shimada but he's now dead. I'm a masterless Padawan who can never become a Jedi without the tutelage of a master. You still have Master Kuroo and your future is so bright…"

"Stop it, Yamaguchi!"

"I'm doing it for your sake, Tsukki! You are the one meant to be a Jedi! I was just someone who was picked up by a Master who went through the same situation as me! It was all luck!"

"Luck.." Tsukishima whispered as he curled his fingers around his lightsaber, his metallic fingers digging into the metal of his lightsaber as he chuckled, "Have a little more faith in yourself, Tadashi."

He ignited the blade, the low humming sound of his green lightsaber whirling through the air as he swung it, swinging it to point directly over his heart as Yamaguchi cried out.

"Live on, Yamaguchi. If Master Kuroo sees me like this," he whispered as a single tear rolled down the side of his face, "he would never love me as an apprentice again."

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi yelled as the ceiling exploded above their heads, a rumbling sound filling the entire ship as several figures dropped in from the floor above. As they landed nimbly in the sand, one of them turned to look at Tsukishima, his hazel-like eyes roving over his body as he gave his apprentice a smile.

"Tsukki, you think a little body modification would make me hate my cute little apprentice?"

Master Kuroo grinned as walked over to Tsukishima and curled his fingers around Tsukishima's metal ones, his hand flinching slightly at how much his apprentice had been damaged and changed in just a week.

"I'm sorry for not protecting you, Tsukki. Now, I will do my job as your master and show you just how amazing I am," he whispered as he pressed the ignition button of Tsukishima's lightsaber, deactivating it as the boy slumped to the ground, breathing rapidly as Yamaguchi rushed over to his side to hold him against his chest, soothing him as he whispered into his ear over and over.

"Kei. Kei… its alright. You're alright."

Master Kuroo turned his heel to glare at the Knights of Shiratorizawa present above him, Tendou grinning rapidly as he licked his lips, Semi frowning at the execution having been put on hold while Ushijima just looked annoyed. Kageyama had a look of fear plastered on his face, Master Kuroo making a note to reprimand him about his actions later as Kenma muttered.

"Come on, Kuroo. Let's get this over with."

"Alright, kitten," he grinned as he whipped out his lightsaber from his belt, his catlike grin spreading across his face like a Cheshire cat as he smirked.

"Oya oya oya. Let's have some fun shall we?"

…

Oikawa starred outside the porthole that served as his window. For years he had lived on this ship, always staring out into the darkness of space that always seemed to leave him empty and all alone, which was exactly what he was feeling now.

The Knights hardly ever talked to him, not like he wanted to get close with the monsters who had killed his friends and the crew treated him like a god who didn't deserve to be spoken with. The only thing he could do was to retreat to the memories he held dear in the back of his mind, of the days where he and his friends trained in the Temple under the name of Aoba Johsai, the green lightsabers moving in unison as they fought.

"_Hey Oikawa! What do you want to do when you graduate to be a Jedi Knight?" Matsun asked as they lay on the grass. They had been taken on an expedition to Alderaan where they had to serve as bodyguards to the Senator of the planet and now that their mission was complete, their masters had allowed them some downtime and chilling out._

_The planet was one of the most beautiful in the entire galaxy, mountains surrounding metal palaces that jutted out among the snow. The air wasn't too cold, the sun kissing their faces as they enjoyed the sight of the water, which was a rare sight on the city planet of Coruscant where they spent their entire lives training. With the sun beginning to set, the sky had begun to turn into a pinkish yellow hallow, the stars beginning to come up to light the sky around them. Oikawa had never seen stars as beautiful as he had here and he wished he could stay here forever._

"_We have to graduate first to figure out. I don't know if you can ever graduate with that muscle head of yours, Iwaizumi," Maki called as Iwaizumi threw some grass at his eyes._

"_Shut it. We're all going to graduate, become Jedi Knights and protect the galaxy."_

"_Hosh posh. I hear that to the point of being sick. Is there anything else we could do?"_

"_We could form a squad," Oikawa murmured as his friends whipped their heads to him, their eyes focused on their unofficial leader as Oikawa continued._

"_It isn't uncommon for people to form squads as Jedi and go on missions together. Given our compatibility and our experience of having lived and trained since childhood, I don't think they would stop us from doing that."_

"_What about getting apprentices?"_

"_Too lazy," Oikawa yawned as Iwaizumi's hand found its way to his face to squeeze his cheeks, making him squeal as he growled, "You need to be something other than self-centred Shittykawa."_

"_How am I supposed to train an apprentice when I have a hulking gorilla to babysit?" he yelped as Iwaizumi wrestled him in the ground, Maki and Matsun jeering and laughing as they rolled in the dirt until their Masters yelled at them to get back to the palace. Reluctantly, the boys got to their feet, shaking their tunics free of dirt as the first star appeared in the darkening sky._

"_When we are Jedi Knights, we will make sure we do everything together. We will always be Aoba Johsai, forever," Oikawa said as he held out his hand in a fist. Slowly, each of the four boys did the same, identical grins on their faces as Oikawa grinned._

"_I'm counting on you guys."_

"I'm counting on you guys," Oikawa found himself murmuring to himself as he lay on his bed, his limbs sprawled on the dark sheets as he turned to look at the holographic picture he had on his nightstand of him, Iwaizumi, Matsukawa and Maki graduating to Jedi Knights. They had been so oblivious of the future that awaited them, all their dreams dashed and gone to oblivion because of him.

"It wasn't your fault."

There. He was hearing his voice again. Every time he thought of something being his fault, Oikawa always heard Iwaizumi's voice, as alive as he had ever been as it sent warmth throughout him.

"No, Iwa-chan. If I had just complied, no one would have died."

"Not all of us died."

"I killed you with my own blade. I sent the others to their deaths. I deserve to die yet here I am, rotting away as I took part in wiping out the Jedi Order out of spit for what happened to you guys."

"Oikawa, I'm here."

"No… you're never here. You can never be here."

"Tooru!"

Oikawa whipped up his head as the voice rang across the room, his head turning to see a man standing at the entrance of his room. His body was coated with sweat from having run all the way there, his sleeveless shirt showing off ripped muscles and tanned skin coupled with tattoos of the Aoba Johsai clan and the names of their fallen comrades littering the surface as Oikawa's eyes went to his face.

He looked slightly older, his jaw covered with a hint of stubble but other than that, his hair was the same length and the permanent scowl plastered to his face was still present, although this time, it slowly pulled into the beginnings of a sad smile.

"I'm here, Shittykawa. Sorry for making you worry."

No way. He couldn't be alive. He killed him himself. He had to be dead.

But he still couldn't help but say the name that always brought a sweet sound to his ears, the name of the person he called his best friend and would follow him even to death.

"Hajime?"

**No offence guys, did you guys expected me to kill off Iwa-chan in this story? I'm not cruel enough to kill off one of my fav characters, it would scar me for life.**


	18. Chapter 18

Ukai ran down the maze of corridors, using what little ability he had to tap into the Force to guide his way as he ran towards the holding cells.

For most of his life, Ukai had grown up hearing stories of the great Ukai Ikkei, legendary Jedi Knight and Grand Master of the Jedi Order, one of the strongest who ever lived. While his grandmother had lived her whole life praying he would one day return to her side as he did when they were younger, she never got the chance to do so when she passed away after battling a long fight with cancer.

Ukai thought his grandfather was a man without any ties and would do anything as he pleases without fearing the consequences. While he never had a chance to meet the old man, while he was hovering his ship over the ruined Jedi Temple, he could almost feel the man dying below him, sadness filing his heart despite how he had never met him before.

He never fared well either in terms of his family issues. When his grandmother had been left to raise his mother on her own, his mother had learned to become a skilled pilot and mechanic, teaching the tricks of the trade to her son. As a young girl, she had met his father, a man who never so much appeared in his life as long as he had lived and had a baby with him. The man never came back to claim her and left her to raise Keishin on her own.

Despite both woman having been abandoned by their lovers, they never stopped to think about how disastrous their love lives have been, instead focusing to nurture their child and survive in the galaxy that had so much to offer, and to take. When Ukai was a teenager, his mother lost her life when her ship blew up during a freighter chase, carrying precious cargo from the mines. During her final moments, he could feel her calling out to him, her voice speaking in his mind as she whispered how much she loved him before she died.

The Force was one of the things that lead Ukai to blame for all the misfortunes he had. His grandfather wielded to the Force and abandoned his grandmother because of it. His mother had learned a bit of the Force and while it gave her an edge on the field, it also placed a higher bounty on her head if anyone could kill her when she was out on a mission. Ukai never wanted anything to do with the Force, always trying his best to remain as far from it as he could, although it always came back to haunt him.

"_I may not be a Jedi, but I do know this. The Force is present in all of us, inside you and me. To wield it is a gift not many people possess, and we should be glad we had it choose us out of so many beings in the universe."_

"Ma, you really believed in that, did you?" Ukai murmured as he turned the corner, his feet taking him down a tunnel where a few Stormtroopers stood guarding the door. He quickly shot them down with his blaster and hooked up his decryption device into the panel, the numbers to unlock the panel slowly working their magic into it as the door slid open, a feeling of dread washing over Ukai as he stepped into the holding facility.

Despite not using the Force, he could still feel the choking feeling of being cut off from it. The emptiness of the space left a gaping hole in his gut, sucking out the meaning of life itself from him as he steadied his blaster, walking down the corridor as he peered into the cells. Not many of them had people inside but those that did contained Jedi of all colours and creed. Most of them were slumped in their cots, their eyes devoid of any emotion and feeling as they tried to call out to the Force they served. Some of them mumbled to themselves, Ukai wondering if they had finally snapped after being disconnected for so long when he passed by a cell with two men inside.

One of them had a stump for a hand, his other hand curled into the hair of the younger man lying asleep in his lap. He looked around his mid twenties and when his eyes opened to look at Ukai, Ukai gulped at the intensity of the owlish eyes looking straight into his soul, gold meeting brown as the man whispered, not wanting to wake up his companion but still loud enough for his voice to bounce off the silence of the cell.

"Are you here to kill us?"

He sounded so sad and desolate Ukai wanted to get to his knees and weep. Seeing how the Jedi looked like without their power, protectors of peace now dragged through the dirt and forced to take sides made him forget about his hatred for the Force. It wasn't the Force that brought all the misfortunes in his life; it was the people who wielded it.

"I'm here to bust you guys out," Ukai hissed as he aimed his blaster at the keypad, shooting it as the door slid open, the man's eyes widening ever so slightly as his companion stirred.

"Get your shit together. I'm going to free the others," Ukai hissed as he continued to free the others. Most of the Jedi were too drained to even mutter a word as their doors popped open, some of them remaining as they were as he ran past. Some however, stepped out of the doors the minute they opened, the determination in their eyes to take back what was theirs lighting up the space as they bowed to Ukai.

"Hey hey, don't go bowing to me like that. I'm just a trader who happened to get mixed into Jedi matters," he muttered as the man from earlier walked up towards him, his companion lurking behind him as he held a hand for him to shake.

"Name's Bokuto Koutarou but you can call me Bokuto. Any idea where we can get our asses out of here?" the golden eyed man from earlier asked, his spirit returning into him as he took in the air of freedom from the cage.

"Hey don't look at me. My job is to just bust you guys out and that's that. Although there might be an armory around here somewhere," he whistled as one of the larger Jedi grunted, his lack of eyebrows throwing Ukai off ever so slightly as his companion nodded.

"Aone's right. The armory should be in this facility close to where the Training Pit is. I believed we saw it as we were passing by yesterday."

"Good. We can get our weapons and kick some assess on the way out. I've been reving up to get back at them for what they did to my arm, although I think I should still be ok fighting with my left," Bokuto grinned as his companion sighed, "Don't take it too fast, Bokuto-san."

"Come on, Akaashi! We're being busted out of prison! Have a bit more happiness will ya?"

"Come on, we better get you guys out of here," Ukai said as he dug into his backpack and flung some spare blasters he had picked up from the Stormtroopers he put down not long ago. Futakuchi grinned as he checked the blaster, Aone doing the same as they arranged themselves in a small tight group.

"We'll keep the rear. You guys get our weapons and rain hell on those idiots who imprisoned us like animals."

…

Master Sawamura and Master Sugawara tiptoed the best they could towards the Training Pit, their backs against one another as they held their lightsabers in hand. Without the light of their blades to guide their way, Master Sawamura was beginning to feel like this was a bad idea in trying to confront the Knights in this manner as Master Sugawara whispered to him.

"Don't worry, Daichi. We got this."

That lifted his spirits ever so slightly when he heard a familiar voice booming from the Training Pit, Master Sawamura sighing at how Kuroo always liked to make a grand entrance when he heard the sound of twin blades being ignited and someone laughing as they leaped below when a familiar face turned to look at Master Sawamura.

"Master," Kageyama whispered as Master Sawamura's throat went dry, relief washing over him at how his apprentice was safe but at the same time, fear for the man who was standing over him, his hand moving to unclip a black lightsaber from his belt as he glowered.

"So you're the one who trained Kageyama. No wonder he couldn't reach his full potential."

"Say that again Ushijima and I swear I will knock your teeth out," Master Sugawara growled as he ignited his blue lightsaber, Kageyama's eyes widening as Ushijima said, "Go, boy. This is a fight between masters."

"Kageyama, listen to me! We've come here to bring you home and I promise you, we will forgive you for everything that happened so far."

"Master… I can't. I killed Grand Master Ukai. There is no way I can go home now."

"The Jedi Temple isn't your home. We're your home, your family. We will always accept you no matter what you have done. Tobio…" Master Sawamura whispered as he saw his Padawan's lip wobbling as his legs slowly began to inch forward when Ushijima pressed a button on his side, Kageyama plummeting through a now present hole in the ground as it swallowed him up.

"No more distractions. If you think you can make Kageyama into the man he deserves to be," Ushijima growled as he ignited his blade, red bleeding into the darkness as he smirked, "You will have to go through me."

…

"Master!" Tsukishima cried out as Master Kuroo grinned, his eye staring straight at the man who had slaughtered innocent younglings and Jedi. He could almost feel the madness radiating off Tendou as the man licked his lips, his eyes wide and laughing as he unclipped a lightsaber from his belt as he crowed.

"Oh, aren't you the guy I battled with on Yavin Four? You looked so tiny down there, I couldn't recognize you."

"How about I have a rematch with you?" Kuroo grinned as he ignited his yellow blade, the colour matching Tsukishima's blonde hair as the man grinned, "I don't think so. You're not worth my time."

"Kuroo, let's start now so we can finish this quickly," Master Kenma yawned as Master Kuroo grinned as Tendou cocked his head.

"Feisty aren't you? How about I give you what you want?"

He laughed as he stepped of the ledge and plummeted into the pit, his robes billowing around him as he ignited both ends of his lightsaber and spun in the air. Red met yellow as both Jedi slammed their blades into his, both of them in perfect unison as Tendou whirled, flashing his lightsaber with insane speed as they kept up with it.

"Not bad," Semi whistled when the doors leading to the Pit opened to reveal a group of Jedi he vaguely recognized from apprehending at the Temple, the bald one's eyes locking onto Tendou immediately as he growled.

"You," he whispered as he ignited his lightsaber, his eyes on fire as he roared, leaping through the air to slam his blade into Tendou, who barely managed to bring his up as he yelled, "How dare you kill Kiyoko-san!"

Tendou laughed.

"You think I wanted to kill that woman? She was so pure and full of light, it would have been so fun to corrupt her. I didn't have the time to do it though so that was the fastest way."

"Come on, Ryu! Let's finish this bastard!" Nishinoya yelled as he barreled into him, both boys nearly knocking Master Kuroo and Master Kenma off their feet as they charged, not caring if they got the way in their battle as more Jedi flooded into the ring. Two of them wielded Sentinel staffs, green light pulsing through it as they helped Nishiniya and Tanaka in their battle, blocking Tendou's strikes as he tried to go in for the kill.

Semi sighed as he turned to his apprentice, who had been crouched beside him the entire time as Shirabu lifted his head, clicking his tongue.

"Guess I have more work to do now," he growled as he leaped into the pit, his twin lightsaber lighting red as he faced off Master Kuroo and Master Kenma.

"You better go down quickly. I'm getting tired of having overtime."

…

The clashing sound of blades didn't register in Tsukishima's ears. The world around him seemed to be fuzzy as he watched his Master battling a Knight with Master Kenma, both of them moving and out in perfect unison as Master Kenma cleared a path for Master Kuroo to strike. Ever equipped with his cat grin, Master Kuroo attacked with everything he got, his blade whirling through the air as he aimed for Shirabu, the Knight's face getting ever so annoyed as Yamaguchi's voice cut through his mind.

"Tsukki! Tsukki! Hey, stay focused!" he yelled as Tsukishia finally jerked out of his thoughts. That's right, they were in a battle, this was no time to sit down and contemplate his life…

As Yamaguchi tried to haul him to his feet, Semi stepped into the ring, discarding his cloak as he reached for his lightsaber, his face impassive as he looked at Tsukishima without so much batting an eyelid at Yamaguchi.

"You could have been so much more, a cross between man and machine. Instead you want to cling onto your past self which was so useless. I should have ended your life instead of saving it," Semi growled as he ignited his blade when the sound of dual blades lighting up filled the air as well.

Yamaguchi stood in front of Tsukishima, shielding him from Semi's view as he gripped his shoto blades, green flashing in front of him as he growled, "I will protect Tsukki, the way he has been protecting me all this time."

He yelled as he charged, Semi repelling his lightsabers without much effort as Yamaguchi yelled, pushing the man backwards as hard as he could as sweat beaded down his neck.

"Tsukki. You have protected me enough. Now, I will protect you," he growled as he went in for the attack, swinging his blades in unison as he hammered down on Semi as he felt a kick in the stomach. He gasped as he was thrown back, Semi's hand still outstretched as Yamaguchi barreled into a hard chest, turning up to see Tsukishima, whose eyes looked close to filling with tears as he growled.

"Now isn't the time to act cool, Tadashi," he murmured as he straightened him up before igniting his own blue lightsaber. Yamaguchi smiled as they stood beside one another, Semi whirling his blade before bringing it to hang high above his head in attack position.

"Now this might be interesting," he murmured as both Padawans charged as one.

…

"Hey hey hey! We got out lightsabers back! I'm so glad they didn't just decide to throw them into space or something!" Bokuto hooted as he picked up his lightsaber with his left hand, Akaashi trying not to look at his right arm that was now missing a hand, the sleeve flapping to cover the grisly wound as Bokuto turned to return Akaashi his blade, the same one he used to kill a Padawan not long ago.

"_If I continue to kill the others, you won't kill Bokuto-san?" Akaashi whispered as Tendou grinned._

"_Of course. A promise is a promise. Now, go provide some entertainment for us, will you? I'm getting bored."_

"Hey, Akaashi! Snap out of it!" Bokuto roared as Akaashi's head jerked up, his Master's eyes swirling golden as he pointed a finger straight his chest before jabbing it hard.

"None of this is your fault, alright? We will get out of here and make things right so don't worry about the past Akaashi. No matter what happens, you're still my apprentice, got it?"

He spoke with such honesty and fearlessness as Akaashi felt tears welling up in his eyes, his fingers curling around his lightsaber as he reached to hug his Master, who seemed stunned Akaashi actually hugged him as he whispered, "I will protect you, Bokuto-san. No matter what."

Bokuto opened his mouth to say something when a dark figure strode towards them, a bob of hair bouncing on top as Goshiki appeared, a slightly annoyed look on his face as he groaned, "I thought I made sure the guards were there and everything but now they're gone and the cells look pretty empty… eh?! How did you guys get out?!"

He had only seemed to notice them standing in front of him with their weapons as Akaashi wondered how the boy had even managed to become a Knight of Shiratorizawa given how blur he was when Goshiki sighed.

"Guess I just have to bring you guys back in. Master Ushijima may not like it that I failed to keep an eye on a few prisoners, but…" he grinned as he ignited his red lightsaber, the humming sound of it filling the air as he twirled it lightly between his fingers with ease, "he doesn't have to find out you escaped."

Akaashi stepped in front of Bokuto, his blade already ignited as Goshiki charged, raising his blade towards Akaashi's head when the sound of another lightsaber lighting up hummed behind Akaashi. Goshiki cried out as yellow pierced his side, a growl escaping his lips as he leaped back, Akaashi's eyes widening at how Bokuto had missed cutting through his own side by inches as his Master grinned.

"I can't be a Master in the Jedi Arts without being able to fight with both hands, right?" Bokuto grinned as he clapped his hand on Akaashi's shoulder, his apprentice sending him a small smile as they got ready to fight.

"Come on then, let's fight this guy, Akaaaaashiiii!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Just a bit of info on the lightsaber fights, I just wrote how they convey their emotions through clashing their blades instead of describing how they actually fought. Thought it would be better if I did that instead of just writing they fought in a certain way so yeah, here is the new chapter.**

Kageyama cried out as he landed on his butt, cursing the fact that there were such things as hidden chambers even on a Star Destroyer. As he rubbed his ass and looked around him, the darkness of the room was slowly lit up by rows of light, artificial flames burning in sconces on all sides. This was the Knights of Shiratorizawa's throne room, meeting room, whatever they called it, he couldn't recall.

He also happened to have landed squarely on one of the six thrones lined up on a raised dais, the one where Ushijima would sit in and command others to do his whim as he thought how stupidly it fit into his image of being an egoistical king. Guess Tsukishima was right about some things after all.

"Kageyama?" a voice called out as Kageyama froze, familiar footsteps bouncing off the walls as Hinata walked into the room. A look of relief flashed across his face as Kageyama thanked the gods that Hinata was safe but at the same time, he knew what he had come here for.

"Hinata, I can't go home."

"Bakayama, you think I care if you want to come home or not? I'm dragging you back no matter what."

"The Jedi Temple is gone. The Jedi are gone. We are no longer Jedi, what are we supposed to do with our lives after this."

"I don't know. But Master Sawamura said we will rebuild things from scratch and create a new order, where we will be able to live with more freedom and love the people we want."

Kageyama's heart clenched at the words as he chuckled, his hand moving to lean against the armrest of the throne as he spat, "You think I will be able to go back? I killed Master Ukai. I'm the reason why so many Jedi died. You think anyone would forgive me for what I did, especially Master Sawamura?"

"I would."

Why? Why did he care so much about him? Why did Hinata want to bring him home so badly?

"Kageyama, let's go home," Hinata smiled as he raised his hands, his hair lighting up the room more than the fire did as Kageyama got to his feet, his hands shaking as he walked down the steps towards his best friend. Hinata's smile didn't waver even as he ignited his lightsaber, his blue blade scraping the floor to leave a thin line where it had landed as he whispered.

"I'm sorry. I can't."

Instead of speaking, Hinata lighted up his own blade, the blue lighting up his face like an angel in the moonlight as Hinata smiled, "You were always a horrible talker, Bakayama. Why don't we talk through our blades?"

Kageyama yelled as he landed his blade onto Hinata's, his cries filling the air as they broke into a duel. He shouted as he poured his feelings into the blade, his lightsaber seeming to be able to read his emotions as it pulsed under his grasp. Hinata didn't stop even as the lightsaber movement became more erratic threatening to cut him up as he fought.

His blade brought forth a wave of emotions rolling off Kageyama. Each strike in the dark told of how Kageyama had always felt lost, not knowing what to do with himself and how to speak to those around him. He cried out how he felt alone and abandoned by the Masters and other younglings and Padawans, who treated him as someone different even though he had no idea why.

As his movements became slower, the movement spoke of how he met someone to quell the storm within him. A sun rising from the sand dunes of Tatooine, a boy with smile that lit up the darkness of his world came into his life, taking him by the hand and giving him the relationship he wanted most; friendship. Then it changed into something more; their bonding through the Force bond and ships, bringing them ever so closer as they fought battles together and trained together, even as they went under different Masters and trained separately.

Hinata hissed as he failed to deflect one of Kageyama's blows. The strike indicated how Kageyama had inflicted pain on Hinata for being around him, others whispering of him being an egoistical king on the court who doesn't deserve to be a Jedi Padawan. Rumours of him being the son of a martyr and the person in a prophecy to bring certain doom to the Jedi reflected in the lightsaber moving faster and faster, trying to cut away all the thoughts associated with it as he ran away from it all, trying to hide from truth when his movement slowed down.

Now, he was tired and he had no idea what to do next. He had done everything to change his temper and his behavior towards things, even trying to connect to the Force more, only to lash out on Tsukishima when he had provoked him. His lightsaber jerking back as Hinata threw a blow at him indicated how he felt like everyone around him was pressing him into himself, making him feel smaller and smaller until he felt sure he didn't want to continue living like this. His sluggish movement then indicated the arrival of Oikawa, the only person who told him it was alright to tap into those negative emotions that he could help him with.

Kageyama slowly increased his lightsaber swings, the beginnings of sweat and tears spreading across his eyes as he cried out for help and no one was there to help him. Even as Hinata tried to help him, he shut him out, not wanting to hurt his best friend any further. He could feel the dull throb in their Force bond, Hinata's worry flowing into him as he tried to fight it back. He didn't deserve him as a friend, he deserved to be all alone. Then Oikawa had shown him what happened to those who defied the Knights and the scene of his comrades lying dead at his feet as Kageyama screamed, howling how he wanted to disappear from it all and never hurt anyone again.

At this, his lightsaber fell from his grasp, the blue blade still humming as he collapsed to his knees, his energy spent as Kageyama panted. His hair stuck to his face as he sobbed, his nails digging into his skin to draw blood as the low hum of Hinata's lightsaber filled his ears as he dare not look up at his friend. The only person he ever cared for and loved; he didn't mind if he ended him like this.

"Come on, Hinata. You know what to do. End me before I bring more misfortune to anyone else," he whispered, his voice echoing across the room so pathetically Kageyama thought he had truly lost himself when he felt arms enveloping around him, the familiar scent of Hinata's shampoo filling his nose along with the smell of sand and wind.

"Kageyama, let's go home," he whispered as Kageyama finally broke down, sobbing as he held onto Hinata, rocking on his knees as both of them held onto each other. He had felt so alone all this time, no one sharing his feelings about anything until Hinata barreled in and showed him the way into the light.

He wanted to protect this ball of sunshine. He wanted to protect the only person he cared about.

"Hinata… I…" he started when he felt a slap across his face as Hinata yelled, "Are you stupid or what?! I knew you would fight like a madman when you're angry but you could have killed me! Bakayama! You really are an idiot! Baka!"

"Huh?! Is that the only thing you have to say to me now?! I brought down the freaking Jedi order dammit and killed Grand Master Ukai and you're saying I'm an idiot for nearly killing you?!"

"Shut up!" Hinata yelled as he slapped Kageyama's cheeks with both hands, his cheeks reddening from the impact and blushing of him touching him as Hinata snapped, "You're alive and that's what matters. Now get your shit together and let's go back."

Kageyama chuckled as Hinata stepped back, wondering if he had hit him too much in such a short period of time as Kageyama looked through his dark hair, dark blue eyes meeting brown as he said.

"Fine. Let's go back, Hinata."

…

Oikawa stared at the face of his best friend for a good few minutes before his hand went to his lightsaber, red flashing out of it as he growled.

"If this is some sick trick Ushiwaka is trying to pull to drive me up the wall, he's using a pretty good hologram."

"For goodness sakes, Shittykawa! Its me!" Sato, now revealed to be Iwaizumi yelled as Oikawa shouted, "I killed you with my own hands! I felt our Force bond die! I can't feel shit of you in the Force now! You're dead, Hajime! You're dead!"

With a cry, he charged at Sato, his lightsaber swinging in an arc as Iwaizumi whipped out his own, the edges battered from use as he brought up his matching green blade to hit Oikawa's, sparks flying off both weapons as Oikawa shouted.

"I can't feel you anymore! There is no way you survived that!"

"I did you idiot! I fell of the radar because I had to! If I were to come back, they would kill you!"

"You think I care if I lived or died? A world without Seijoh, it hurts so much! The void that fills me whenever I think of you guys, it hurts so much! I missed you all!" Oikawa cried as angry tears poured from his eyes, his brown eyes scanning Iwaizumi's face as he told himself he couldn't be standing in front of him. While new scars covered his face and torso, he still had the same kind look in his eyes alongside the permanent scowl on his face, which now had a hint of annoyance in it as Iwaizumi closed his eyes.

Oikawa gasped as he felt something swirling within him, something thought of to be broken knitting back together as he felt the string combining back into one. He gripped his heart as he felt the Bond coming back together, the emptiness in his heart slowly receding as he felt himself knitting back together as Iwaizumi pulled him against him, their lightsabers dropping to the ground as he leaned his head against his.

_Iwaizumi sat in the cell, his eyes continuing to stare at the darkness of space he had been allowed to see from the tiny porthole window he had been given. He had long given up trying to reach with the Force for his friends, having been cut off due to the nature of this holding cell, severing any links with it as it sent Force users into despair. Iwaizumi had never really been one to bother about connecting 100% with the Force but what bothered him was his bond with Oikawa._

_He could feel pain in every fibre of his best friend. Pain from lose and separation from Iwaizumi and the others. Not along ago, he felt Oikawa's mind exploding from anguish and pain as he mourned over their friends. He couldn't see what had happened but he knew deep down that his friends and their Padawans had died. The only thing he could do was to reach out to Oikawa and try to fill the void they had left behind, wishing he could wrap him up in his arms and rock him to sleep as he did when they were kids on a stormy Coruscant night._

_After a good few months of captivity, Iwaizumi had been dragged out of the cell and brought into a different chamber unlike the torture chambers Tendou and Semi used when they first tried to break him and force him to abandon the Light. There was a single chair in the middle of the room, reminding him of the chair he had been strapped into the get electrocuted and prodded on with needles as Tendou laughed in glee._

_This time, Reon was the one who was overseeing whatever was going on. Iwaizumi thought it was odd for Reon to be part of the Knights. He never so much take part in any of their physical tortures, only using his gifts of delving into the mind to tear others apart once in a while when they had been unable to crack them open. Iwaizumi had been on the receiving end of it once and he never wanted to be on it ever again, his palms sweating as Reon pointed to the chair._

"_Sit."_

_Iwaizumi obediently plunked himself down in the cold seat, praying he wouldn't be getting electrocuted this time round when straps appeared from the sides and strapped his arms and legs into the chair. He didn't struggle, knowing that the more he did, the tighter they got until they may actually snap off his limbs._

"_He's quite obedient today," Reon said as Semi walked in, the man impassive as ever as Iwaizumi tried to avoid spitting in his face._

"_You murdered the others. I'm going to kill you for that one day."_

"_Kill? I thought the Jedi don't kill."_

"_Screw all of that. They didn't come to save us and I've been cut off from the Force for so long I don't even know what to do with it anymore. At this rate, I might as well not know my purpose in life," Iwaizumi snapped, wishing he could break out of his bounds and wring his fingers around Semi's neck when Semi approached him, his long calloused fingers moving to lift Iwaizumi's chin, examining his face as he murmured._

"_That should do the trick," he said as he snapped his fingers, a figure walking into the room. The man covered with bruises and looking like he had been through hell and back, properly courtesy of Tendou and Reon. The lookalike was murmuring something under his breath as he soiled his pants, Reon grimacing as Semi dragged the man by the collar and moved him towards Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi trying not to wrinkle his nose at the smell as another chair appeared beside him. Semi strapped the man in, his mouth moving as he spoke._

"_This man betrayed Ushijima by trying to give away our coordinates to the Jedi who tried to find you. He got caught and was punished thoroughly for it. Although I can't say he would ever recover, we have found another use for him," he said as he clamped a silver mask onto the man's face, the man not even screaming as it encased his entire face._

"_I invented this device that allowed the face of a person to be scanned onto another. You are going to be my first test subject in the matter so you better pray you face doesn't melt in the process. In return, you will cut yourself out from the Force and never make contact with Oikawa or I assure you, we might have a little problem on our hands," he smiled as he clamped an identical mask onto Iwaizumi's face, his screams muffled as the process began._

"If I had come to find you, they might have killed you. You may be a piece of shit, but I couldn't let you die on me," Iwaizumi grunted as the vision ended, Oikawa's sniffles increasing as Oikawa finally melted into his arms. He reminded him of the child who cried whenever they were separated for different classes or when he had scraped his knee when they had gone on the trek to get kyber crystals for their first lightsabers.

Oikawa had always cried a lot.

"Iwa-chan, why did you leave me? You meanie. I thought I was all alone now and I fell into the hatred and darkness of the Dark Side. I can never be with you ever again after this."

"You can, Shittykawa. Trust me. I will help you go back to the light side. Heck, we don't even have to go back to the Jedi. We can roam the universe as we please, being bounty hunters or something, away from people who may judge you from who you are. So please, Tooru," he whispered as he cupped his cheek as he wiped away his tears, "stay with me."

Oikawa slowly melted into him, letting himself soak up all the warmth that Iwaizumi offered as he wiped away his tears, his brown eyes staring at Iwaizumi's face as he whispered, "Alright, Hajime."

…

Master Sawamura was at his limit, his body aching from the long combat between himself, Master Sugawara and Ushijima. Ushijima was as strong as the rumours were, his prowess in the sword and the ability to use the Force something to be reckoned with. No matter how many tricks they pulled up their sleeve, Ushijima looked like he could never be beat.

"Daichi…" Master Sugawara whispered as he clutched the wall, clutching his side where he had been hit prior by Ushijima's blade. Master Sawamura's body ached as he raised his lightsaber one more time, blue shining in the darkness as he charged, whirling it in the air as Ushijima struck, his lightsaber piercing Master Sawamura's side as he gasped. Master Sugawara screamed his name as Ushijima wrapped his finger's around his throat, Master Sawamura groaning in pain as he fought to stay conscious as Ushijima pointed his lightsaber under his chin.

"You're weak," he growled as Master Sawamura coughed.

"I may be weak, yes. But if I am not alone," he grinned as several shapes stepped behind him, a multitude of colours lightsabers flashing in the darkness as Ushijima turned to see his new opponents.

Master Kuroo and Kenma grinned as they held Shirabu in between them, Kenma's hair singed along the edges as Shirabu looked ready to bite at them. There were several cuts along his face, although the thing that stood out most was that the top of Master Kuroo's hair had been sliced clean off.

"You're going to get me a new haircut when we get back to Coruscant. Be glad I didn't give you a bowlcut like you buddy here," Master Kuroo growled as Master Bokuto and Akaashi dragged forward a struggling Goshiki, his clothes singed and several cuts running along his body as he looked at his Master guiltily in the eye.

"I'm sorry, Master Ushijima! I tried to fight them but I was too weak! I'm sorry! You can punish me and end my life right now! I don't mind!" he yelled as Master Bokuto gave him a jab in the side, making the boy hiss in pain.

"Come on now! Now isn't the time to get all dramatic and commit seppuku!" Master Bokuto groaned as Akaashi rolled his eyes. All four Jedi stood as one, their lightsabers pointed at Ushijima as Master Sugawra chuckled. Sensing this wasn't the end of it, Ushijima turned to see Reon standing behind Master Sugawara, his eyes staring straight at him as Reon whispered, "Ushijima, that's enough."

"Reon…"

"We've fallen too much into the dark and committed too many sins. And to what end? I am tired of so much life being spilled, Wakatoshi. Please, let us go home and await our fate."

Reon. Reon had always been the kindest in their group. Ushijima had feared his best friend wouldn't want to go to the dark side with him and fall from grace as easily as the rest of them had but when he had, Ushijima was silently happy he didn't have to think of how to end him. He had always felt guilt over taking away Reon's future so it made sense for him to do the same to him now.

Slowly, Ushijima Wakatoshi dropped Master Sawamura to the ground, Master Sugawara moving swiftly to catch him in his arms and call for backup on the ship as Master Kuroo pointed his yellow blade in Ushijima's face.

"By order of the new Jedi, you are under arrest, Ushijima Wakatoshi."


	20. Chapter 20

**Well here is the final chapter of this story. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it and stay tune for the epilogue!**

**Now, enjoy the final chapter of 'Twin Stars of Destiny'.**

Semi never thought the way would come where he would be sitting in a jail cell with Ushijima Wakatoshi.

After the battle had ended, he had been thrown into the very same jail cell he kept Yamaguchi and Tsukishima in for the past week, the space making him feel a little cluster phobic. Now with the bigger man in such close proximity with him, Semi felt even more uncomfortable, unsure of what to say as Master Bokuto and Kuroo threw him in there with him.

When he had met Ushijima, he had dreamed of serving on his squad. When he had finally been picked to serve under him, he had been so happy about it that he vowed he would follow Ushijima even to the depths of hell to be by his side. He had done many things for the man; killing , torturing, maiming, that was just a list of some of the things he had done.

But he never regretted having done them. Not if he could be of use to Ushijima.

"Thank you for everything you have done, Semi."

Semi's head jerked up as his squad leader's eyes locked onto his, those swirling brown pools without any regret or pity for himself or for his comrades that now await lifelong sentences rotting in the depths of Coruscant. His resolve remained and nothing would ever change his mind on his ideals; Ushijima was a proud man who would never yield to the changing tides of the world around him, always making his way through the storm.

"We will spend our lives rotting away. Are you sure you don't want to redeem yourself? You are a good man, Semi."

"Really? I've killed enough people to fill a lake with their blood. There is no turning back for me. If you and the others have to go to the depths of hell in redemption for your crimes, I will do the same," Semi said as he slammed a fist against his chest on his heart, the sign of his loyalty to the Knights of Shiratorizawa as he smiled, "I will always remain loyal to the Knights of Shiratorizawa, even if we have to die together. It will be my honour to remain by your side."

Semi thought he must have imagined it when he saw Ushjima's mouth tug into the beginnings of a smile, the bigger man looking up at the ceiling of the cell as he said, "And so you shall."

…

"Hinata! Kageyama!" Yachi called as she barreled into them, nearly sending them two of them falling onto the ground as soon as they stepped off Ennoshita's ship to stand in front of the Jedi Temple. Kageyama's heart twisted as he remembered Grand Master Ukai dying not too far from where he was standing now, his body having been removed along with the others as the remains of battle clung to the structure as a reminder of the many lives lost along with the new order that's coming about.

"Where were you? I thought you were with Master Sugawara," Hinata chirped as Yachi grinned, "I was told to work on the communications and signal all Jedi to return to Coruscant for the meeting. Ukai did a better job than me in making sure all the crew on the Star Destroyer were subdued during the battle while I tried not to die from fright."

Master Sawamura and the others had gone in to prepare for a meeting with the Jedi. Those who could make it were flying in from all corners of the galaxy and meeting in the massive open air auditorium that was only used in graduation ceremonies and knighting ceremonies. Some of them had already arrived, most of them whispering among one another as they walked past Kageyama, his heart twisting when Hinata slipped a hand into his, giving it a light squeeze as the familiar sound of his voice filled his mind.

_Everything will be alright._

"You guys better head in. The meeting is about to start," Yachi said as both of them turned to the ship, where Yamaguchi was wringing his fingers as Tsukishima told him to get a move on. Noticing how bright Yachi's cheeks were getting, Hinata and Kageyama gave grins as they shoved her towards Yamaguchi, telling her all the best as they ran up to the auditorium.

As the two Padawans took off up the flight of stairs, Yamaguchi gulped as he tried to organize the thoughts in his head as Yachi yelped, "I like you!"

"Eh?!"

"I really, really like you! You're very kind and always wanting to take care of me even though I mess up things all the time. I don't know how you can be together with me since the Jedi don't allow relationships and what not but I will do anything to stay by your side…"

"Yachi!" Yamaguchi yelped as he rushed to her, Yachi squeaking as he pulled her close, slamming their lips against one another as Tsukishima gave a snicker from the ship. Yachi ignored him as Yamaguchi flushed red under her, his freckles standing out even more as he stammered.

"The Jedi are going to be changing a few things, one of them being whether we can be in relationships. If the rule comes to past that we can date, will… will you be my girlfriend?" he yelped as Yachi's head nearly exploded from the thought.

"Yes!" Yachi squeaked as Yamaguchi nearly fainted from it, Tsukishima moving to drag his friend to the meeting as Yachi followed them from behind, a smile on her lips as a new chapter in her life opened before her eyes.

…

"This is preposterous! To think you will allow these Jedi back into the Order after what they have done!" Mos, a Jedi from the planet Datooine rumbled as a symphony of voices rose from the stands. Kageyama, Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked a bit uncomfortable under the stares of so many of their brethren, although Iwaizumi and Oikawa looked a bit more collected than Kageyama as they linked their fingers together, drawing their strength from one another as Kageyama cursed the fact Hinata was not there.

"They were manipulated into joining the dark side. They only wanted to protect those they cared for. Oikawa lost everything, his squad mates being killed in front of him. Don't you think that's enough of a punishment?" Master Sugawara called as Heta, a Twilek called out, "We should exile them from the order!"

"The old Order doesn't exist anymore!" Master Sawamura shouted, his voice booming across the auditorium as the voices fell silent. He looked a bit uncomfortable now that he had all eyes on him as he gulped before continuing.

"What happened to the old Jedi Order was the result of not changing the rules to fit the recent times. We have been blinded by tradition to not see that each individual is unique in their own right and that we need to treat each and every Jedi as someone who is different."

"What do you suppose we do then, Master Sawamura? Your Padawan killed the previous Grand Master. How are you going to honour his legacy by allowing the boy to remain your Padawan?" Mos called out as Jedi muttered in agreement when Aone slammed his staff on the ground, sending ripples through the crowd as he growled, "Listen."

Trying not to think that that was the very first time he ever heard Aone speak, Master Sawamura's eyes turned to focus on Kageyama, who was now shrinking even more under his Master's stare.

"Kageyama was afraid of losing those he loved. You would know that his father was the one who orchestrated the rebellion 20 years ago when he was denied the right to marry his lover. What happened to us was the result of many years of pent up anger among members of the Order along with those who wish to let the strong remain. Should only the strong be allowed to remain Jedi? Should we be forced to not love the ones we want to even though love is considered the most powerful thing in the universe?

Fear may be something that leads us to the dark side, but instead of running from it, I say we face it. Embrace the things that give us fear straight on and confront them instead of running like we always did. No longer we will cut out the ties of love we built with others or disregard those who are different or considered to be weaker. We will be a new Order where everyone would have the right to do as they please as long as they abide by the rules of the Jedi. There is a high high wall for all of us to overcome with todays defeat, but together," Master Sawamura smiled as his friends stood by his side, their presence spurring him on to finish his speech, "we will be able to see what is beyond that wall."

As he finished his words, there was the sound of a single clap filling the room as Hinata stood on his feet, a bright smile on his face as Yamaguchi stood up beside him, doing the same until one by one, the rows of Jedi got to their feet, smiling and clapping at the speech as Master Sawamura nearly felt himself melt. As he stumbled on his feet, he felt hands slipping into his as Master Azumane and Master Sugawara smiled at him, their presence strengthening him as they ushered in a new age of the Jedi, one where everyone would be treated equally and love as they pleased.

…

"I did not expect to see you here, Oikawa. Kageyama," Ushijima rumbled as he looked up from his cell. His black robes were now replaced with a simple white tunic, pants and shoes, making him seem slightly smaller than he used to as Oikawa huffed.

"I just want to strangle you for all the shit you put me through about Iwa-chan being dead and everything."

"You were strong and should have come to…"

"For crying out loud, why did I even come down here?!" Oikawa howled as Kageyama looked into Ushijima's eyes. Even though he was cut off from the Force down here, he didn't seem to be affected by it at all, as though he knew he would be out of there one day, in due time.

"Ushijima-san. I acknowledge that you are powerful and that your ideals might have brought the Jedi into a new era where we would rule the galaxy. But at the same time, I feel your biggest downfall is to not trust the people around you. I…" Kageyama stammered as he stumbled on the words, "I was like that too but I found friends around me that I can rely on now."

Ushijima chuckled as Oikawa looked like he had gone mad as he looked at the two of them, his eyes speaking volumes as he said.

"I never said I didn't believe in my team. My team is strong, and I am proud of that."

"Very well then. Now that we're done, let's go, Tobio-chan," Oikawa said as he moved to walk away as fast as he could when Ushijima called out, "I'm sorry for what happened to your squad, Oikawa. They were good men."

Oikawa didn't say a word as he stepped into the lift, Kageyama turning to do the same as they ascended back to the outside world, leaving Ushijima and the Knights of Shiratorizawa to rot below the levels of Coruscant.

…

"I didn't know they had a burial place for them here," Oikawa whispered as Iwaizumi walked alongside him, bunches of flowers in their hands as they walked through the massive mausoleum containing the ashes of their fallen comrades of millennium. Oikawa's eyes moved along the walls, searching for the names of the ones they had lost when he finally landed on a small stand where their squad mates had been laid to rest.

The stand had a box that was filled with their ashes, their names written on the wall. Oikawa could feel tears welling up in his eyes as his eyes fell on the names Matsukawa Issei and Hanamaki Takahiro, with the names of their Padawans, Kindaichi Yutaro and Kunimi Akira, written below theirs.

"Man they would have thought this was a boring place to lie forever but guess we're lucky they managed to get their ashes. Apparently Ushijima had their bodies brought over to the Temple under the pretense they had died during the mission and both of us went missing in action, although I wondered how those old geezers didn't notice it…" Iwaizumi murmured as he placed the flowers in the pots set up on both sides of the stand, clapping his hands together as he prayed.

Oikawa did the same, the silence of the mausoleum filling their minds with the peace they needed to feel for the time being. As they prayed, Oikawa could almost feel Maki and Matsun standing around them, telling them to not be so miserable and continue with their lives while Kindaichi would be telling them to be more subtle and Kunimi hanging around the back as usual. When he opened his eyes, Oikawa wasn't surprised to find his face wet from tears as Iwaizumi reached to clean his eyes with his thumb.

"Stop crying so much. You look ugly like this," he murmured as Oikawa blushed, hitting his hand away as he pouted, "Come on, this is a sacred moment."

"Hai," Iwaizumi whistled as they turned to walk out, leaving their past behind as they walked to their new lives.

…

"I can't believe Master Sawamura is the new Grand Master of the Jedi Council," Kageyama whistled as Hinata swung his legs over the ledge. Both of them were seated on top of the roof of the Temple, the wind wiping through their hair as Hinata spread his arms wide to take in the city air.

"Its only fair. Daichi-san is super cool and now that Master Kuroo and Sugawara are on the council too, its even better!"

"Does that mean we get to ditch training?" Kageyama groaned as Hinata laughed, punching him in the shoulder as he grinned, "Don't think so."

"Shit."

Things had gotten in order much faster than they thought. With the new Council having been elected along with Master Sawamura gaining the title of Grand Master at such a young age, everything was now back to normal. It was a bit strange to see some of the Jedi openly in relationships now, some of them even making out in certain spots they thought they wouldn't be seen in the Temple as Master Kenma rolled his eyes as one of his many cameras zoomed in on those activities.

Ukai had gone back to his shady business of smuggling on his rustbucket Torino, saying he didn't really fit into the life of the Jedi and preferred to be a wild bird as he said it himself. Iwaizumi and Oikawa had undergone elaborate testing to be cleared for duty, now being reinstated as Jedi Knights and going for missions across the galaxy. The last time they checked, they had stopped by Naboo for a bit of downtime, although Hinata wondered if it was just an excuse for them to go on holiday.

"You think we're going to graduate soon?" Hinata chirped as Kageyama lay on his back, his eyes following the numerous cars zooming past their heads with the occasional spaceship. He never thought things would be like this so quickly and often he wondered if this was all but a dream and that when he woke up, Hinata would be gone and he would be staring into the darkness of space, all alone and cold.

"Hey, Bakayama! Are you listening?" Hinata snapped as Kageyama smiled, Hinata wondered what the hell was going on as he said, "Thanks for everything."

"Eh? You thanking me is so creepy! What happened to your head?"

"Shut it, Hinata! I'm just saying I like you!"

Hinata froze as a blush crept up his cheeks as Kageyama felt his brains explode in his mind as he fumbled for the words.

"I didn't mean like like! I mean like as a friend, like best friends!"

"Gwah, Kageyama! I didn't know you swing that way!" Hinata yelped as he leaped to his feet and ran for the door, laughing as Kageyama chased after him.

"Come back you moron! That's all a misunderstanding, Hinata boke!" he roared.

As the sun set above them, it brought an end to a prophecy of two boys meeting each other on a city planet, one born from the twin suns of Tatooine and another of darkness. As the Jedi were ushered into a new era, so were the lives of the young Jedi and Padawans bustling through the Jedi Temple, waiting for the day they could one day serve the galaxy as protectors of the peace.

**If you're a fan of this story, you can check out my new Christmas themed Haikyuu fanfic called "10 days of Oikawa Tooru". Basically just about a Star Wars fangirl who meets Oikawa Tooru and as our beloved trashy setter is a fan of aliens, gotta associate him with star wars (and also to let myself rant about the series with the new movie coming out).**

**Now, let's go to the epilogue.**


	21. Epilogue

**Just to note, this is just what might happen if this is actually a movie directed by our beloved Ennoshita Chikara.**

**Enjoy!**

"And cut!" Ennoshita called as Kageyama and Hinata collapsed onto the green screen mat as the cameras stopped rolling. All around them were green screens used to bring out the scenery of the city planet as well as majority of the scenes in the movie. Perhaps the only one that was actually a legit set was the inside of Ukai's ship, although Hinata did not like the fact he spent a few days trying to get sand out of his hair.

"I don't recall adding that final part into the movie!" Ennoshita groaned as Kageyama blushed, "I thought it would be cool if I did it…"

"You're supposed to follow the script!"

"Its ok, Director Ennoshita! I think it went well anyways," he grinned as Kageyama's blush turned even redder.

"Eh? Was this supposed to be an action movie or romance?" Tsukishima cackled as he held his script in hand, still dressed in costume as he peeled off the balls stuck on his torso that had been used to construct his mechanical design. He didn't seem amused that both boys had to be restrained by Daichi, who looked ready to clobber them over the head after driving him mad the whole day while Sugawara tried to calm down the lot as Tsukishima turned to see Yamaguchi and Yachi sitting pretty far from one another.

"We… we kissed…" both of them murmured before turning to one another, explosions going off in their heads as they toppled off their chairs. Tsukishima thought how immature they were on the subject when a certain rooster head captain came over, slinging an arm around his neck as he grinned.

"Good job, my padawan, although you were a bit stiff on the swordfights at the end of it with Semi," he purred as Tsukishima removed his arm gingerly from his neck.

"Kuroo-san, my forte is studying and volleyball, not swordfighting."

"Then again, why are we even doing this film? Aren't we supposed to be students in volleyball anime?" Kenma murmured as he walked over, PSP in hand as Kuroo looked over to where Bokuto and Akaashi were seated, Bokuto raving about how awesome he had been on set while Akaashi looked a bit scared at how Bokuto's hand was covered with material to make it look like it had really been chopped off in the film. He had seen some footage of the edited scenes and in one scene where Bokuto had his hand chopped off, he had begged Director Ennoshita to remove it from the movie or else he would throw up during the movie premiere.

"Hey hey hey, Akaashi! Don't worry, I'm fine now!"

"Bokuto-san, you really have no idea how I feel about it do you?"

Nearby was the Aoba Johsai group, Oikawa and Iwaizumi seated side by side as Oikawa fanned himself with his hand.

"Neh, Iwa-chan, how about we go for a holiday after this, just the two of us? Could use some downtime after filming all those horrible scenes with Ushiwaka-chan," he growled as he glared at the spiker from Shiratorizawa, who didn't seem to care much about the death stares the group threw at him as he hung around with his group.

"Come on! At least you had more screen time than us! Most of the time we spent were being aliens in the background or random people on the streets!" Matsukawa groaned as Maki chimed in, "Yeah! Better than dying within the first five minutes of your introduction!"

"At least you didn't have to go near Ushiwaka!" Oikawa groaned as Kindaichi spoke softly from the corner, "I died pretty brutily, senpai."

"Come on, Kindaichi! It wasn't that bad! It didn't even go through you, the stick just poked you on the back. Man, CGI is just amazing these days," Matsukawa mused as Kindaichi turned green. The poor boy did not enjoy the moments where he had to film being tortured. It was already bad enough it had to be with someone from Shiratorizawa; if there was one thing he hated more than Shiratorizawa, it was cameras.

"Then why did you enter the acting business, Kindaichi," Kunimi murmured as Kindaichi whirled around, "The plot sound cool!"

"We died in around 15 minutes."

"Don't bring that part up! You're breaking my heart!"

Director Ennoshita sighed as he watched his cast members bicker, remembering never to bring them under the safe roof lest they burn everything to the ground with their school rivalry as he walked towards the Shiratorizawa group to get feedback on the final act.

"So, Ushijima, what do you think about the role? Would you like to star in the new Indiana Jones film I have in mind? Doesn't involve too much of fighting and all," Director Ennoshita perked as Ushijima said, "If Oikawa were to join Shiratorizawa for that role…"

"For the last time, I am NOT JOINING SHIRATORIZAWA!" Oikawa yelled as Director Ennoshita plugged his ears as Tendou slunk towards him, a mad grin on his face as he said, "Say, you didn't quite managed to put in the fight scene between me and the four guys. Don't you think I was outmatched in it anyways? Four to one seems a bit too much."

"You character is very powerful Tendou and I think that would have been a fitting end for you…"

"Come on man! I know I'm good but even that made me feel overwhelmed! Plus," he whispered as he pointed to Shimizu, the assistant director who was going around giving water to the cast members who had just finished filming, "I don't know if she will ever forgive me for ending her on such a lame note. I think something needs to be done about your lines."

"Dully noted," Director Ennoshita said as he scribbled some notes into his notepad, not wanting to say that he did think if script was pretty bad as he went on to examine the rest of the Shiratorizawa cast.

Goshiki was complaining how easily he had been captured by Bokuto and Akaashi and that he would totally smash them in a match if Shiratorizawa ever crossed paths with Fukurodani on the court. Reon was silent as ever, looking ready to pass out while Semi and Shirabu were bickering at why they needed to be master and apprentice when they had a history of having to vie for Ushijima's attention on the court. Guess he couldn't accommodate to everyone's needs; the director's job was to make sure the show went great. Chemistry of the actor outside the show was something else entirely.

"Shimizu-san, thank you for your hard work," he called as she came over, Tanaka and Nishinoya at her heels asking her if she needed any help doing anything as she sighed.

"You kissed me, Kiyoko-san. I will do anything to protect you, especially from those who try to hurt you! Seeing you die in the film really… really…" Tanaka sobbed as Nishinoya did the same, "break my heart!"

"She's still alive now, isn't she?" Director Ennoshita groaned as Tanaka grabbed him by the collar and began shaking him as he growled, "Why did you decide to kill her off?"

"Weren't you happy I managed to write in the part where she kissed your knuckles?"

"I am but still, she's too beautiful to die!"

"Its just a story."

"Kiyoko-san is like, Chikara!" Nishinoya yelled as Director Ennoshita clapped his hands to get the attention of his cast.

"Alright then! That wraps up the final filming session of 'Twin Stars of Destiny'! I shall see you guys at the premiere!"

"Thank you for your hard work!"

**Well hope this was a bit more cute and fluffy as the rest of the story. Thought I had to add this in since Ennoshita didnt get much time in this story and heck, can imagine him trying to direct this film haha!**

**Until we meet again, ave atque vale and sayonara.**

**May the Force be with you. Always.**


End file.
